


Locked On Repeat

by Skin_It_Walker



Series: The Ebony Knight [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bara Sans and Papyrus, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fighting and alot of Action stuff, Fluff angst action in one, I'm a slow af updater, M/M, Names might change in da future, POV Changes, Papyrus be like 8 feet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is 7 feet something, Reader is total badass, Reader kills, Reverse Harem, Ritual and cult shit, Sans be like 6 feet, She be WOMD, Slow Updates, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing and Foul Language, Violence, We have sweet cinnabons and sugary sinnabbons, dark humour, fastburn for other skeles, no beta we die like men, reader is female, slowburn for skeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skin_It_Walker/pseuds/Skin_It_Walker
Summary: Ever since that day...You live for only one purpose, to serve and protect those who can't protect themselves, to help them. Its the way you will live until the day you die, hopefully. You separate from everybody, isolate yourself, because nobody would want to be near you. You would hurt them. You live solely for that oath you made, and nothing will break it. Well, that is until you rescued a 'Damsel in distress', you accidently tether yourself to him once he locked eyes with you. This could only mean one thing:'SOULMATES'Bull-fucking-shit.
Relationships: '&' means platonic relationships, '____/____' means romantic relationships, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Kid Squad (all AU's) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster & Reader
Series: The Ebony Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602889
Comments: 264
Kudos: 445





	1. Skeleton Gone M.I.A

**Author's Note:**

> Righteee-ooo, so this is my very first fanfic on Undertale and I sincerely hope you enjoy it  
> I'm pretty stupid when it comes to writing but I really want to get this out there to people and see what they think  
> I love Undertale and I wanted to create a Fanfic about it
> 
> Well, go on and READ, don't let me stop you!
> 
> *chapters have been edited from 19/12/2020*

*******

  
  


It was one of those days again. The night sky proudly reveals its bright stars and deep calming tones of blue and purple hues. The Winter season was cold as expected to hit tomorrow, though it seemed its effects were already starting early. Gusts of air carried stray leaves to twirl and twist in the atmosphere. Winter.

The season is famous for its fluffy puffs of pale white snow, sprinkled down from the sky in tonnes of snow mounds. The Buildings scattered across the random street before you all empty and black. Any indication of someone awake was left to the few lights still on at midnight. The season of giving was right around the corner.

Currently, you are quite the nobody, just the normal passerby in an even normal, if you would even call it that, town. A town divided due to their differences in viewing life, whether it be right or wrong. You've passed these streets countless times, wondering, looking at the slight changes throughout each year. Pavements being made, new homes and shops built, even the different people that came to this place. Children who were so young already grown up or even starting to make their own children.

The world has changed so much, but for you, the world's been pretty stagnant and slow. The same sun rises to meet the morning while setting to greet the pale moon and watch over the night. Everyday is a repeat of the day before.

To you, a woman looking to be in her early twenties, has already seen the many sights of the world. The good and the bad. You've eaten exotic foods and drinks to dining on the worst meals ever created by man. You've seen the early makings of man and even helped create history around the world, yourself included in the books.

You've slept with mother nature on the hottest of days and coldest nights, you know the laws of jungle being a part of a pack of wild wolves and you know what it is like to lose everything from your grasp. In fact, too familiarly. You've often wondered why exactly you were born or why. Why? Why did it have to be you? It seems you have more questions than answers.

During the onslaught of centuries you've lived quite a life, far exceeding the life expectancy of the average human. You've done everything. From being a part of multiple families and experiencing 'when life gives you lemons' everyday of your life. You've done it all. Except, well, found love. You know the world has been unkind to you, afterall, life is unfair it doesn't have its favored ones (unless that is true, the world be damned!).

Anyway, you've already gotten enough LoVe as it is and that's not the lovey-dovey kind. No one would want you. And you were okay with that. Used to it. You would give, but never take. It's all you could do, just to get a kick out of your supposed 'life'.

You sigh into the midnight sky, your breath creating a white cloud. You stalk the familiar paths around Ebbot City, a steady pace of controlled grace. Walking around quietly contemplating the days, years, the centuries you've been on this sturdy brown and blue sphere that nowadays people call it 'Earth'.

It was here when you heard the news being talked amongst citizens of Ebbot city. when you felt it. Monsters.

Three years ago is when it started

You had been shocked, more like gobsmacked on the day when suddenly a blast of old magic radiated throughout Ebbot City and around the world. It was like when something you forgot finally came back to you with a hefty punch to your head. That's when something you never thought in your wildest dreams would come true.

The old lore's stories and long forgotten history of monsters finally came to surface just like when the monsters of the underground came to the surface for the very first time in over a thousand years.

They were freed by a child, a child mage at that. A mage just like you. It had been years since you found a fellow mage since the world no longer held any magic wielders, or so you thought. You thought you were the last of your kind. The child became the young ambassador of monsters at the age of 8, the Royal Family of goats(?) The king and queen of monsters, Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, though divorced, adopted the young ambassador as their child.

For three long years, the small royal family battled for the rights and Laws for the monsters. With hard-work came their rightful rewards, as now monsters were the equivalent of humans. However, that did not change the views of some humans in the world.

Though there were humans that wholeheartedly accepted the monster race, the other side of the coin only increased their hate and discrimination against the monsters. It got as far as physically abusing and taking advantage of them.

Sometimes there were reported missing monster victims when we all knew that the suspected 'gone monster' was nothing but a pile of dust scattered in the wind. All because humans couldn't and wouldn't accept monsters, their overwhelming fear of what was different encouraging them to completely disregard them as a sentient being. You knew how this all went down, it was all so familiar.

That's when you had decided, your life strayed from its original path that day.

You have been doing this 'patrol' around the city for a handful of years now. Watching, waiting for any suspicious activity happening behind the curtains in the dark. There was no guarantee if anyone were to be attacked. After our new neighbors came into town, there was an exponential increase of violence directed at them.

And you weren't going to just stay down and be a coward, someone else already fitted that role. So, you rose up and held your ground.

You made a promise that day, an oath.

They, the monsters, were so similar to you. Maybe not in physical regard, but they were going through what you had. The complete and utter distrust and racism towards monsters. Death threats, the countless taunting and racial comments made you see red. You knew the pain, their pain, all so well. You were also victim of this unwanted hatred as well. You stood up from the crowd while everyone one else sat still and stared on.

You stood up because you were the only one willing to do what was right, you knew what was right and acted upon it. Your eyes are hard and raging for blood, bloodlust and a deep-rooted hatred driving you to meet and complete your goal. You broke a promise to make another one. A stronger one.

You would protect and guard them from the hate, from the punches that would come rolling. You would shoulder the burden of dirtying your own hands if need be. Your hands are already pooling with blood anyway. You would ensure their safety and well being. You would be their shoulder to lean on.

One like when you needed all those years ago, but no one was there. You would be there for them and provide protection.

No matter the cost.

The three years of guarding the monsters had earned you a reputation amongst them and equally feared by all the anti-monster haters. You were known to the monster society as their 'Ebony Guard' or 'Black Knight'. Quietly helping monsters from the shadows and the dark of night.

The only sight of your appearance captured from your many rescued or helped victims of that being your tendency to wear all black and blend with the shadows.

Hence, your nickname. You took nothing, but gave your all to help someone in need. You could help and not be noticed because you weren't just anyone. Or any human.

Your breathing a steady consistent rhythm levels your thoughts and back into reality. You watch into the night, the little light from the stars and moon welcome, but not quite enough. You continued without fault even though it was dark.

The environment around you turns a little chilly making the puffs of air you exhale little clouds around your face. You weren't bothered at all by the temperature. You were clad in your normal black furred cloak and dark grey slacks as your preferred outfit for your daily routine around the city.

Even if you took off the cloak, you wouldn't be cold like a normal human. Even though the night was pitch black to a typical person's eyes, frankly, you could see quite well. Maybe even better in the dark than the light of day.

These perks or skills you have were all due to your apparent uh...mage? Yes! Half-mage heritage, your magic quickly adapted to your body's needs when needed, but you were likely the only one with these 'powers'. You were strange to the eye, and if anyone saw it, the same thing would happen again like all those years ago.

Everything about you is abnormal. Another constant reminder of what makes you so different from everyone. Though you don't mind. Being different is unique afterall. But that doesn't mean that you don't quite like yourself. Standing at a monstrous 7 feet normally intimidated people to stay away from you, and if that didn't work, one look at your face would send anyone running to their mothers.

You touch the pair of scars running down the top of your eyebrows absentmindedly, your thick fringe covering your hidden eyes. Your eyes were one haunting piece of work. If anyone caught you without hiding your eyes, well, let's just say that they would be foaming at the mouth and frozen like a statue.

Well it's not your fault for being physically intimidating and all that jazz, it's what you had to do while growing up.

Survival adaptations and a whole lot of deadly DETERMINATION turned you into something you are not quite proud of, but it's what has kept you alive. And you were bloody grateful. Literally.

The quiet atmosphere brought you back from your sad thoughts you conjured. The wind whipping your cheeks and darkening them to a red tint. Your long braid slithering in the air by your knees while your bob cut hairstyle swayed from the force.

This was your normal all day routine around and inside Ebbot city. The constant lookout of any funny business amongst the monsters and humans. Also your monotonous train of thoughts you think of everyday. It may be repetitive or, at some times very life threatening, but this is what you've dedicated your life to.

You were finally doing something useful rather than doing nothing or always just thinking. Thinking, the ever complexity of thoughts grows more and more as you age. It may be such a pain, but you were somewhat satisfied with the life you had. But...not content.

You survey the area in the monster district. The monster part of town was quite the sight to see. The place had it all, the district was all powered by the latest technology produced by the monster scientists themselves, and the best part, these cleverly devised contraptions were all 100% environment friendly. The town's residents were even more impressive. Monsters of all sizes, ages and types swarmed the city bringing so many cultures up to the surface.

Like the concept of souls (which are real), magic and even monster restaurants and the list goes on. To top it off, they were so nice, bordering naive at times. Though it wasn't always like this, in fact, this place used to be the old abandoned slums, part of Ebbot City. Three years ago this very place would have been in rusted ruins and stank of the sewers collected from the central of Ebbot city, from the arses of fucking humans.

Anyway, speaking of food, you were currently in front of one of the best-selling monster bars: Grillby's. Monsters flocking inside, chatting away to one another, each monster holding a glass of varying glowing alcoholic beverages. From the outside of the bar, you could see and feel the happiness radiating from the monsters inside, your mouth curling into a small smile. The bar was run-by the ever famous veteran, official owner of the tab, you guessed it, Grillby.

The man made of pure flames, flickering golden yellow and orange hues. You spotted him working behind the bar, as per-usual, polishing a glass in his hand. The warmth from inside drifting out and embracing you. There were other people behind the bar, no they were monsters. More flamesmen. Other Grillby's. Yes, the dark magenta flames-man and bright yellow flames-man. They were from alternate universes of this one: Undertale.

They weren't the only ones too. Not long ago, about maybe 6 months ago, the world shook for the second time. And man, didn't you feel this one. You were brought to your knees from the mind shattering explosion when universes collide. More monsters started appearing from the depths of the underground.

Universes started to crash into this one, bringing along monsters that could be none other than the ones already residing on the surface. Complete replicas of the monsters on top. But the similarities ended at their physical appearances.

There were monsters of swapped personalities and others that were the very definition of deadly. There were monsters of unfortunate backgrounds and in need of TLC stat too.

No one knows of what brought them here, but all you know is that there were more monsters, meaning things were going to be a bumpy ride or rather a 'ride or die' kind of situation. With the collaboration of universes came more issues for you, such as keeping the more violent monsters (Universe: Underfell, Swapfell and Horrortale) from killing and eating humans or dusting other monsters.

Your job was starting to suck real bad, but you pulled through and now everything between the universes were kind of a neutral and stable state. Your reputation kicking up a few notches from your notice helps with the monster's dire situation.

From the time the other Universes have arrived: Underswap, Underfell, Horrortale, Swapfell, Fellswap, their own royalty stepped up and joined the embassy. There were even more ambassador children (if only you could remember their names, much less their faces).

There were a total of 6 pairs of monster kings and queens, excluding the Horrortale universe. Their king, Asgore, and human child were either dead or missing - you wonder what led to this. The Monster District was then split according to each universe's own land of territory. You were currently in the Undertale district.

Anyway, you were about to pass Grillby's to check the next closest monster district - Underfell - when a group of skeletons fast-walked around the corner. You quickly sprinted and hid away from their line of sight and in between Grillby's little side alley. You turned to side-eye them from the cover of the brick wall between them and you.

You used your magic to appear transparent to the eye and blocked your own scent so they couldn't detect you. You knew monster noses or senses were pretty incredible, you were caught by them a couple of times and you weren't taking chances.

The skeletons unaware of your presence (thankfully) stopped at the entrance of Grillby's, looking around inside. You saw their faces turn from hopeful to worried and distraught in a matter of seconds. You continued to observe (not watch like a stalker) and listen in to their conversation.

There were a total of three skeletons. One tall (wow, even taller than you) and the others just standing at 6 feet something, you were pretty sure they were all male. The smallest of the bunch spoke first. More like yelled at a screeching volume.

"URGHH, WHERE COULD THAT MUTT BE! IF HE ISN'T HERE THEN WHERE IS HE! BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE A SKELETON, THAT COULD BE MY BROTHER, ANYWHERE!" His eyes(?) started to narrow into thin slits, his hands clenching and unclenching in stress. They were looking for someone but who? The taller one rested his palm on the smaller one's shoulder in a reassuring gesture, trying to soothe the smaller one's apparent worry.

"FEAR NOT BLACK, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT STOP LOOKING FOR OUR DEAR FRIEND. WE MUST KEEP SEARCHING AND NOT GIVE UP!" Zooweemama! Wasn't he louder than the last one. After his little speech, he struck a pose similar to one of Alexander Hamilton pointing to the sky. His scarf flowing from the non-existent wind (how does he do that). How oddly adorable.

Black - I think - began pacing back and forth, his hands in permanent fists. The clack of his heels getting louder and louder.

"THEN PLEASE TELL ME, EXACTLY, HOW DO WE FIND MY DAMNED LAZY BROTHER OF MINE! IF HE WASN'T AT MUFFET'S OR BLOODY GRILLBY'S THEN WHERE CAN HE BE, HUH! I DON'T SEE HIM HERE!" He yelled louder than last time, his tone getting higher and higher as he spoke. Papyrus seemed to deflate, his face bordering teary-eyed and sad for his friend. Just when Black was about to continue his rant, the other small one spoke. Luckily he didn't yell, your poor ears were about to bleed from the excessive screeching.

"hey man, no need fo' gettin angry now. i know ya' upset and all that, but we gotta remain calm. the others are coverin ground too. we'll find him, we just gotta keep lookin."

The guy had a smooth and deep baritone, a nice voice. He looked like he walked out of a Hot Topic store dressed red, black and gold. A wide spiky smile on his skull and piercing bloodred eyelights in his sockets.

"EXCUSE ME, YOU FAT BUFFOON! HE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR TWO DAYS, TURNING THREE! TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, THE UTTER NERVE! WHY DON'T YOU TURN YOUR PATHETIC FATASS AROUND AND TELL THAT TO YOUR EQUALLY PATHETIC BROTHER OF YOURS!"

Red guy began to sweat red beads down his cranium, his smile turning wide enough to display his hidden Golden tooth. A snarl upon his face, eyelights gone and replaced by dark empty sockets. Cold shivers ran down your spine, feeling past sins crawling your back.

If only looks could kill. Before he started to speak Papyrus intervened, crisis averted. He stepped in front of the red guy and stood before Black.

''PLEASE UNDERSTAND, BLACK, WE KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED, BUT THERE IS NO NEED FOR NAME CALLING. ALL WE CAN DO IS CONTINUE TO DO OUR BEST AND KEEP ALERT. I KNOW WE CAN FIND HIM IF WE JUST NEED TO REMAIN DETERMINED! SO LET'S KEEP GOING!" What a damn sugar cinnabon! He struck another pose, this time like superman with his cape fluttering in the wind again - how does he do that?! Turning around Papyrus the sweet skeleton faced his red buddy.

"CRIM, DO YOU PERHAPS KNOW WHERE RUS MIGHT BE NEXT, IF NOT GRILLBY'S THEN WHERE?" He spoke to supposedly Crim, waiting for a reply. Crim snapped out of his glaring contest with Black, trying to recall what he said. You took mental note of the missing brother, name's Rush and a skeleton monster gone 2 days almost 3 days.

"uhh, he might be at the human bar near the outskirts of Underfell territory. ya kno' the bar, if he isn't here at Grillbs' he musta been there then." Crim's red eyelights blinked back on as he was speaking, already over his little spat with Black.

Black started to walk off once Crim mentioned 'human bar'. He was already ten footsteps ahead when Crim finished talking. When the two skeleton monsters noticed the absence of Black, they rushed to catch up to him, the red guy mumbling quite a few profanities in the air.

Once they both passed you, you stepped out of your temporary hiding place and dismissed your magic. With the skeletons gone from sight, your mind rushed from point A to point B. A missing monster could mean many things, most likely already dead. Though, from what Crim the skeleton said, that human bar is no good news. You knew that damned shady tab.

Around that area is where a good percentage of monsters went MIA or were dusted and left in piles by the many dark alleyways there. If what they said was true, then their dear monster friend is probably dead or even worse, kidnapped by anti-monster humans there. The idiots were downright bloody and screwed up.

Your mouth curled up in disgust, a sneer scrunching up your nose and eyes. Bloodlust leaking out of your aura, ready to kill. You summon your magic and clench on to it with an ironfist. Sometimes you were ashamed to even be part human when humanity did stupid shit like this.

Though you knew not all humans were like this. There were good ones out there, but right now, you were beginning to think that the good people were extinct. Oh, humanity indeed.

You start sprinting, your magic amplifying your speed, strength and agility for what's to come. Your eyes glowing red behind your bangs, fangs bared and shining in the moonlight. You were on the hunt, searching for a missing monster. Knowing little of what would happen or how this would change your life from now on. All you knew right now was that you had a bone to pick.

Or break.

*******


	2. Wolf On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and gorey depictions, violent actions, profound swearing, death and killing people, injured people 
> 
> *For the people who don't like this gorey stuff head down to the bottom and you'll find a short summary of it down the bottom*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaaaaa, look who's back!  
> Yesiree it's me with a new chapter already out, OH my God  
> How did I do that  
> *strokes imaginary beard  
> nah jokes  
> here ya go, another chapter from yours truly  
> Hope you Enjoy

*******

  
  
  


Lights across the street dimmed down as you passed, some blinking in and out or exploded from your raging aura that wavered and spread out to cover the block. Buildings on the left and right infested with drunkards wailing their misery, nightclubs full of lines of women in skanky outfits and rushed makeup on their faces looking like badly decorated cakes. Dumpsters, overflowing with trash and rotting scraps of food scattered on the cracked concrete ground.

You swore you could see a dead cat's mangled corpse lying face up and still alive, rats and mice scurrying about the many trash cans lined up on the streets to find tonight's dinner or die trying. These streets reeked of shit and urine left to fester for god knows how long. You wondered how this place still existed with how it currently looked like, it needed an upgrade ASAP. 

The wind was screaming and howling by the time you found the very damned place you were looking for. Pushing aside your thoughts, you looked up at the name of the bar: Moe's. The place was downright disgusting on the outside already, how bad could it be on the inside. You hastily entered, your magic on the ready for attack, you spoke too soon. The interior inside was like a pig sty. How could people stand to come here willingly much less order alcohol.

You doubted they had any decent drinks available considering their whereabouts in location. 

You saw a few people inside, playing pool table or just chatting up their buddy beside them nursing drinks with spotted glasses. They all went silent when you came into view. All of them sporting a scraggly beard and eyes that spoke of promised violence if you did anything funny.

You identified them all as male from their flat chests and trunk arms covered in thick bushes of hair. The room was like any normal bar: tables and chairs, a pool table and of course the bar full of alcohol, and the very man who serves it.

_BINGO_

You trudged up to the bar, acting like any normal customer. Your cloak masking your gender, making you appear buffer, your height aiding in your disguise. Covering your face from anyone's eyesight, you carefully chose your words and got straight into business.

"Uhm, can I get a shot of tequila? And by chance have you seen a monster, a male skeleton monster to be exact. Came here about 2 days ago, ring any bells, huh." Your voice, though husky from being unused, cold and hard, leaving no room for argument. His face instantly paled whiter than a porcelain doll, his hands fidgeting with the little shot glass in his hand. Looks like you pulled a string on his harp.

He remained silent reaching underneath the counter, as if you couldn't see that.

You gave him a choice, looks like he wants to go the bad way then, in other words, my way. "You wouldn't want to do that buddy, now are you gonna tell me where he is? Yes or yes? I'm not asking." He stopped moving, his body starting to faintly shake. His forehead glistening in the light, a sheen of sweat protruding from his pores. His bug-eyes squinting in fear, nose slightly flaring under your intense glaring. 

"No sir, I haven-" You cut him off mid sentence and gripped his hair, slamming it down on the counter. A soft and bloody crack alerting you of a possible broken nose (of course it was broken). You picked up his head and lifted his face to level him with your eyes. His nose twisted in an ugly angle and blood streamed down in a thick width.

Your eyes glowed a deep threatening red behind your bangs as he stared back at you, horrified and heavily sweating. 

"Speak or die. The truth. NOW." Your eyes leaking a red mist for extra emphasis on the situation. You made sure to keep your talking to a minimal as possible, as to not get any ears listening in on your private business. In a shaky and scared tone he finally spoke of something useful. 

"The skeleton came here, yes. He got drunk here, to the point where he was falling all over the place. There were two men, from a cult. They knocked him unconscious and took him. Please don't kill me!" 

What?! Cult's in Ebbot City, you've got to be killing me. Looks like you knew what happened to him or is happening now, but this little rat was keeping you from something. 

''I know you're not telling me everything, where is HE!. SPEAK!" While you were dealing with the rat, the men behind you began to gather and surround you. The bottles in front of you reflect what's happening from behind you. Looks like you have more enemies today.

Their weapons of choice are all varying in the melee category. A total of six men all carrying a bowie or butterfly knives, broken glass bottles of beer. Knives and Glass bottles, great. Faster than light, you harshly shoved the rat behind the counter and swerved around to face these unlucky bastards.

You could handle them without your magic. Bar Fight time!

Two men flanked you on your left and right, lunging for your torso with their knives. Their meaty hands trying to reach and grab your cloak and tug you down. With swift precision, you countered their attacks and used their own momentum to change the direction of their weight and fling them at each other. Each man twirled and fumbled with their balance. Fortunately, they both hooked each other in the process and knocked each other out cold. Heh, dumbasses.

You spun around, using the chairs as a stepping stone and leaped on top and straight up karate kicked the third guy in the forehead. Landing on the ground beside him, you slugged him right across the cheek and made sure he didn't move anymore. You sped up to your next prey and uppercutted him under the chin. The fourth guy went down like a lightweight on his first can of beer. 

The remaining guys left came at you baring teeth and knives at the ready. They rushed after you, flinging bottles of beer and glasses at your body, mainly your head. You dodged and weaved from the flying glass projectiles trying to reach for the pool table. You eagerly gripped one of the pool table sticks and switched focus to your fifth and last prey. Using it as a staff, you blocked the throne glasses flying at you.

You rushed up, thrusting each guy multiple times to the stomach, head and limbs. Each hit hard enough to snap bones and pierce vital organs. With one last hit to the chest, the last guy went down on his knees and slumped forward with a loud thump. You checked your surroundings in case there was anyone else that could get the jump on you. Nothing. You bent low to check the guy below you if he was alive. Moving away his clothes, you went to feel for his pulse. Instead, you found a familiar symbol on his neck.

You checked the other five for a similar tattoo mark on the neck as well. All six were alive but what was even worse was that- BANG!

You collapsed on the ground, blood leaking from the hole in your forehead. Falling on your back and facing the ceiling. The man behind the counter walking out and stepping before you. A gun in his hand and a cruel sinister smile upon his face, his nose still bent and bleeding. You watched him as your sight went dark.

"Well, well, well. Bitch got what they deserved." He spoke uncaringly to your idle body. "Your fucking monster pal would already be dead at the ceremony by now." He kicked you hard in the gut, multiple strikes to the head. He stood looking down on you, his teeth and eyes catching the lights in the bar. A wild manic grin he wore on his bleeding and greasy face.

"We, the Anti-Monster Association, have already begun dusting monsters at Ebbot central, the abandoned car industry, our headquarters. Nice try, but you would have barely made it halfway there without us!" He crouched down low, staring down at your lifeless eyes. His own eyes narrowing down at you with twisted glee.

"Your fellow monster friends and skeleton shit should already be-" Your right arm twitched and latched around the shitheads throat. Cutting the airway to his lungs, your left hand joined in the fun and strangled him to not-so-gently put him to sleep. Your magic restarting your heart and healing your death wound to the head.

The hole slowly closes up, stitching back the skin together. A green glow shimmering from the outline of your body. Your eyes coming back to life to stare back at the ones of the rat. Immense fear radiated from his being, tears leaking from his eyes, down his face. Veins popping out the side of his neck and throat, the blood rushing to his face tinting it to a shade similar to tomatoes. Eyes rolling back to reveal the back of his glassy whites.

You died again. 

You dropped him to the ground, unconscious but still alive. You saw the same markings on his neck as the rest. A snake stabbed by a sharpened stake within a circle of knots. You kicked him in the gut, thrice as hard making sure to rupture his organs and leave him in a critical condition for life before spitting in his mouth.

You carefully stood up and moved your once dead limbs to your will. The numbness in your muscles slowly starts to gain feeling. The dizzy feeling of dying leaving a bad taste of iron and salt in your mouth. A disgusting combination on your tastebuds.

"Looks like the little rat couldn't keep his mouth shut." Your last words before you departed the building in a hurry, leaving a little surprise inside. Time was of the essence now and you were sure as well wasting it.

  
  
  
  


*******

You arrived in 3 minutes flat, your body shaking from exertion. Your magic was starting to drain from the constant use while running, sweat trails on your temple and on your legs and arms. You took a breather staring at the car industry before you. The paint coating flaking off by the minute, the old wood and brick layers dwindling to mere mold infected and crumbling to dust, this place had seen better days.

The exterior was very old and slowly dying from the weather or numbskulls who think 'We should trash this place for fun' doing damage to the old building. It looked like everywhere else in some human district areas. The window panes were spotty and cracked, the only indication of the place being occupied were set off by the metal garage doors being slightly opened. A few lights dimming but still on. So here, alright.

Without hesitation you opened the metal gate, it being heavier and quite sturdy though for its rusting condition. You could handle it though, with a bit of natural strength and the door was open (a little broken, heh, oops). You entered on full guard, footsteps light as to not alert anyone of your presence.

The interior was swarming with rats scurrying around the place, cockroaches and heaps of creepy crawlies crawling the walls as if they owned the place. There were remnants of engineering equipment left behind, laying swept up in cobwebs and quite moldy and rusty.  
  


You walk around the area, wary and listening to anybody else. Your main objective was to find a 'Mr. Rus the skeleton' and rescue him. You passed rotten canvases standing by the wall closest to you, a mold infected sheet barely covering it and moved on.

You peeked through the open doors, nothing but the same sight: an empty room occupied the many insect residents occupying this pace, and nothing. The silence of the building taunted you as if it knew what you were looking for. This was going nowhere, was the fucking rat lying. No he wasn't, he couldn't be, if he was like all killing bastards, he would be spilling the beans of his 'great plan' once he thought he killed the person in his way.

Lucky for you, you wouldn't be put to sleep that easily.

You found nothing on the first floor of the building so you took it up to the second. Fucking hell, the time is ticking! Everything was dark on the second level and there was no noise at all, no movement as far as you could see, you ditched your search and went up to the third floor. Nothing, more spiders here an occasional dead rat there. Still nothing, no one.

You had to hurry, the ceremony he said should be happening now. You were searching the place up and down, left and right and still you were left with nothing. The bottom level had nothing and the second and last level had nothing too. It wasn't adding up. You were sure they were here, the damned lights were on and the garage door was open for all to see. What were you missing? 

You ran back down to the first floor contemplating whether you got the wrong place when you heard a faint noise. Ting.

Ting. There it was again!

It was leading all the way to the ground. You put your head to the ground and heightened your senses to be able to hear the noise clearly. There, right there. You were cupping your ears to block off any other noise beside the one below you. 

"...offer to.....dust..." What in the name is happening!

Ominous chanting repeated over and over, there were two, three voices. No, about five, all male again. Offer to goddamned what?! The murmuring was going on and on, not one disrupted the unison they were all chanting in. Like this was practiced over and over again by heart. Your head swirled from the possibilities of what other 'stuff' they've done. All you know is that they said 'Dust', it was them, the skeleton must be there.

You backed off the ground, trying to find an entrance to lead you down into the room below you. You went back to the previous rooms to find something, anything that may lead underground, only to find nothing again. 

You looked everywhere and double checked the areas around you, just to make sure. You were fists clenched so hard that your sharpened nails were digging real deep into your skin. The small stinging pain kept you straight and thinking on track. You were running around the place only to stand where you were at the start. You closely look upon the rooms and walls, grounds, heck even the ceiling.

You spit on the ground with frustration, then you looked at the ancient sheets covering the canvases, all surrounding the middle. 'Oh', you mentally lap your head several times (you dimwitted idiot). Of course the canvases! You ran back to the rotting pieces and threw them to the ground without a care. A hidden hatch opens with stone stairs spiraling down. Jackpot.

You took three steps at a time, sprinting with lighting speed. The stairs leading down to a storage room full of random objects and a whole lot of boxes of different sizes. Then the voices came in more clearer. The same twisted chant over and over again. And the Tinging came to you, a desperate chime against metal.

"To you, O mighty and powerful god, we offer these monsters. May the blood wash away the dust and reveal its dark magic. Die and give us what we seek, what is rightfully ours!"

You hid behind stray stacked boxes close to where the cult ritual was being held. You saw cages and cages full of monsters, some roughed up a bit more than others, but there was no sign of a skeleton. There were a total of 15 monsters, cuts and bruises on each of them.

There were bunny monsters from the Undertale district you noticed, a blonde gator and purple cat monster separated in different cages but still trying to comfort one another, they were also from Undertale. Some were unconscious and looked scared shitless as you scanned each monster's current condition. The ones that were awake were all staring in one direction in front of them. The ritual. 

Four white cloaked men stood on either side of the fifth member of the group, the leader, wearing a blood red cloak. They stood upright, each man hidden within their hoodie cloak, Gripping similar daggers of wavy and sharp edges. Red cloak guy (you're so bad with names) was in the middle chanting his creep cult chant with the other following after him. They were all standing before something in the middle, staring down with their hands held outward to the centerpiece of the ring they gathered in.

You could see glimpses of a white figure lying down in between them, it was shivering. The chant started getting louder and louder giving you a damned headache from all the offering blah blah blabbering they were yapping on about.

You needed a plan to get that monster out of there quickly and safely without being caught by the caged monsters or the cloaked idiots. You needed to save all of them before it was too late. By the looks of it, he was going to die. And it was definitely not the quick and painless kind. 

Suddenly they stopped. One by one, they all spaced apart, taking three steps back and taking both hands on their ritual knives, wielding it up to the sky and back down to the ground. To the monster lying in a trembling mess.

You could finally see it, or him. He was looking towards the leader of the group. Growling and spitting curses like a snake dripping poisonous venom at their enemy. R.C.G (cause the red cloak guy is too long) kicked him right in the Upper ribs, where his soul is located, causing the figure to shift and land on his opposite side, facing directly towards you.

It was the skeleton guy. His face was scrunched up as if he ate a whole lemon with malic acid. The pain made him screw his eyes shut. The tone of his bone pigment was a ghastly pale alabaster, his mouth forcefully taped shut with a dirtied white cloth tied around his head, but that wasn't all.

His eye socket sported a new crack that matched his left one, web cracks spiraling from it down to his cheekbones. A thick rivulet of dust free flowing out his cracked wound like how a sand hourglass pours down to show how much time you had left. 

He looked just like you. His cracked face is the same as your scarred one.

**SNAP**

Yes, time was ticking. A ticking time bomb about to explode and destroy you all to smithereens. 

Without warning, you sent a powerful shockwave to knock down and disorientate your enemies. Your arms and legs shaking, awaiting your command for what's to come. You'd unleash it, you had control, you'd bring a small taste of what hell's like. You'd rain it down on them relentlessly. Black pitch covered your form, twisting like a tornado around you. Whoever touched it, a limb or two of their own would go missing. Inside your charcoal cocoon, you transformed. Just a little bit.

Your arms and legs replaced by an oil and goopy substance, ice cold to the touch as well as poisonous. The tips sharpen into smaller knives of your own, taking whatever form you deemed to be. Wolf-like claws ready to shred. With one last touch, a black mask with two crimson stripes running down both eye-holes. Black. The darkness that everyone fears, a consuming black hole destroying all life. The Void and You.

You slash through your personal tornado, entering view of the startled cloak members. The caged monsters looking at you with a mix of confusion, wonder, relief and dread. The stench of fear was in the air. The skeleton on the ground motionless. You looked back to the cloaked men and all you saw was five dead men and covered in blood. You would show them

  
  


**No mercy**

Instantaneously, you started picking them off, each killing a dark art piece as you swooped down to cut their lives off. Shithead one went down without him having to blink, his head severed with a clean slice through the neck. His body slowly gains a lifelessness and falls to the ground; the thick blood vessels squirt blood like a mini version of a water fountain.

Shithead two, same as Shithead one, had no time to react. Using both claws, you targeted one to the head and the other to his heart, in one second, you pierce him with blunt claws and clench on to his vital organs. 

Swiftly taking them out and smashing them together right before his eyes. Shithead three quickly saw what was happening and started to run at you with his dagger. Stupid human. You stood your ground and focused your stance. 

When he came at you head-on, you swerved to his unguarded side, quickly disabling him. In that split-second you lift him up and drive his own head head-on with the solid cement ground underneath you. A sickening crunch and several cracks shattered his skull.

Shithead four, just staring at you, horrified and completely out of it. When you made eye contact with him, his pants started to gather a dark staining around his nether regions. Just for looking at you, you wordlessly drifted to him. 

Your two pointed and sharpened claws at the ready, penetrating his eyeballs right to his brain. You pulled your claws out and shook off the fresh and warm blood. Last but not least, Shit-for-brains (the red cloaks men), was quivering like a newborn lamb. _Heh_ , a lamb for slaughter.

You calmly, but ferociously glared down at him. Just when you were about to finish him off quickly. He snatched a pouch hanging by his hips, about the size of a softball. His eyes already tearing fat droplets, he hastily opened the pouch, a grey bordering white powdery substance leaking out. He started to lift his face, but stopped. 

A thin strand of oil blackness wrapped around his neck in a strangling manner. Spikes popping out of the black substance to pierce his throat in shallow holes.

You would take your time with him. As shadow drifted towards him, you grabbed the pouch out of his hands and threw it to the ground. You wrap your own hands around his neck, steadying him to look into your eyes. To show him far worse horrors than he was experiencing. 

Then you heard it, a soft coughing brought you back to your senses. You dropped the man to the ground in an instant, left shocked and foaming at the mouth. The coughing sounds were getting quieter but rougher. You look around the room for the noise. 

The monsters in the cages, somehow were all unconscious even the ones that were awake before. With a snap of the fingers you reverted to your initial human form. You swear you heard it, where was it? 'Cough, cough', it came from under you. 

You looked down below you and saw him. The skeleton monster. Rus was five feet away from you. Lying on the ground, his body...dusting.

He was dusting before your very eyes. And you couldn't do a single thing to save him.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

  
  
  
  


*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hoped you enjoyed reading fic  
> and yes I know Rus is dying, what's going ta happen oh nooooo *faints dramatically  
> Ooh and what did the reader do?! I don't know? Don't look at me, I don't hold the answers you numbskulls  
> *Heavily Sweating
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> reader goes to bar to find the whereabouts of the skeleton and finds that the bar people are members of the same group who abducted poor Rus, so she knocks them out all unconscious and goes to the car industry where Rus is captured. Reader searches everywhere for skeleton and finally finds Rus and other monsters captured there as well, and finds that Rus is getting abused by the cult members down there. So she goes full mama bear mode and wham bam they are all dead fish meat for dinner (not really) on her last prey she gets distracted by a noise to find out that it was Rus on the floor, and Dusting.  
> But there was nothing she could do save him...


	3. Just One Look and I Fell So Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV changes of skeletons

*******

  
  
  


Dust. Dust and Blood. It was everywhere. On your hands, arms, legs it was all over you. In every inch and crevice it could cover itself on you. You were bathed in it, the dust got in your nose, eyes and ears. The blood rushing to your head and pushing its way into your mouth, a copper and iron tang invading your sense of taste, so sour and rusty. A slight saltines from the tears that ran down from your eyes. Everything was bitter and bland yet having a taste you couldn't ever forget. ~~never in your life have you ever felt this way.~~

Urgh You groan distastefully. Your body hurts and is devoid of all feeling at the same time. Time seemed to slow down significantly while you had your little blood filled dilemma. It took all of 5 seconds to recollect your bearings, in record time at that. Your eyes zooming in on the very thing that made you dizzy and ditsy in the head.

R U S

You were by the skeletons side in a matter of seconds. His breaths(?) coming in and out in an unsteady and faint rhythm. In the time you took to take down the cloaked bastards the dust of his body slowly accumulated in a pile reminiscent of his lower half body. Burnt orange tears escaped his eye sockets in small rivulets clenching his teeth in pain. You saw his body dust already fleeing and scatter around both of you. His ripped jacket barely contained his own dust.

You desperately clutched his dust and tried to gather it and try to do something! Anything to keep him, him! Your soul was beating at an accelerating rate, you were so heartbroken, but you didn't know why. How did this skeleton cause you to feel like this?

He was talking, mumbling under his breath. Panting in between each incoherent sentence he desperately spewed out from his mouth. One word, the only word, he spoke of in such an endearing (and hopeless) manner, a name: Sans.

Weirdly, somehow the name was familiar. Like you were supposed to know it; sending a pang of sadness to your soul when you couldn't put a face to the name. You looked back down at Rus, a heart-wrenching sadness filling your whole being.

There was nothing you could do. He was already a Deadman. Unless you...

"No I can't!" You argued against yourself, your head sweating profusely in deep worry over the still skeleton. No one can heal him, he was too far gone.

You lifted your palm and brought it to his face and stroked your thumb under his eye socket. Your hand was warm against his cold and sweaty skull. You tore off your cloak and picked up the skeleton with gentle care. Placing him on your cloak and resting his upper body on your lap. Carefully holding him as if he were made of glass. You continued stroking him, sending calm and soothing magic to stop him from dusting momentarily.

Your green magic hopefully acts as a pain reliever throughout his body. Luckily, it did, his face calm and appearing to be pleasantly painless. You observed his body, checking to see if your magic had worked its magic. The dusting process abruptly stopped its rate at somewhere near his pelvis and the start of his spinal bones, but still gradually continuing to disappear speck by speck. 

You had top thirty minutes before he dusted, you estimated.

You cleared your throat and parted your bangs from your view. Your eyes exposed to him, and free of restriction from your thick hair. Your mind exploring every possibility, any chance available to cure him of his near demise. But all routes, all apparent likelihoods led to one option. One that could be much worse if all went wrong. You stared back at his face, as if he would hold the answer to all your troubles. You zoomed in on him, looking over his features, every detail on his porcelain face. While you were slightly daydreaming, he moved. 

And his eyelids blinked open. 

It was only for a moment, one miniscule second, but that was all you needed to confirm all your questions, for your disarray thoughts to finally straighten and see rationality. To see everything in a crystal clear vision for once in your life. You were stricken with awe and a sudden fondness for him; you had one. You found him. One glance was all it took for you to finally decide.

How cruel can your fate get? Fuck it, it's now or never.

"You will not die, not on my watch. So please." You hummed in sad reassurance, knowing what you had to do. You embraced him with your magic to both sooth him deeper into unconsciousness and protect him. You ever softly brush your fingertips over his cheekbones, wary of your next step. You lifted your arm slowly, scared out of your mind but determined to go through with your decision. 

Your palm rested on his chest and began to pull gently at his soul.

  
  
  
  


*******

Crimson:

  
  
  
  


The stars and endless lights in the midnight sky seem to boast of endless seas' worth of undiscovered planets. Billions of nameless stars just waiting to be found. The cool wind rushing everywhere and anywhere as if trying to find what it was looking for.

Thinking, as I was trying to look for something to. Particularly, someone. It had been days since I had gotten a good decent rest, my eye lights barely alight and functional to be able to clearly see. Looking up to the sky I close my eyes, 'just for a moment though'. Trying to absorb as much natural light from the moon and stars above, just to rest.

It had been about six months, since me and my brother finally escaped the hellhole underground we called 'home', or more like a prison we were trapped in that felt like forever. The damned kid and their resets making it so much hellacious than it already was. However, that day when the barrier came crashing down was a new point in life for me. Nothing reverted back, it was true.

It was dark and the fresh smell of freedom wafted my senses. That night was truly the first time I saw the stars, the galaxy. The first I let down my guard, and just existed as me: Sans the skeleton. 'Sad but also happy for the first time in his goddamn life'. And still I couldn't get enough from all the new experiences up here on the surface. No more fighting just to survive, nothing to be overly paranoid about and nothing to be scared of.

Everything up here, on the surface, was as I imagined. The swaying trees and cool wind on my pale skull as I foraged out of the underhell lit up my soul, finally feeling, seeing the freedom I have so desperately wanted for me and my dear (sometimes annoying) younger brother.

Well, except the stank ass humans that lived up on here. Fuckin retards and their retard shitstain for brains. They bloody ruined it. Snarling at the thought, I opened my eyes. The sky is still the same, but ever changing in all its glory. I resumed my walk, using some 'shortcuts' to catch up with Black and Papyrus, making sure no one saw me using magic. Me and vanilla paps and my shorter counterpart, on the search for Blacks brother, Rus. 

It was the very reason why I was in such a tired state, but it was all for my friend after all. One of the very first new friends I made on the surface. And the alternate version of my brother to boot. When the barrier was destroyed, not only were we freed but all other universes of this one (Undertale), coincidently freed, crashed into each other and shipwrecked here while we came out of the underground. Other monsters, the same monsters, departed out of the hole as well.

The same looking monsters with different personalities and characteristics were also there, how funny it was when- what da?!

"Snap out of it idiot, we're still searching tch." An annoyed voice screeched, right into my ear, snapping me out of my daze.

Oh shit! We were looking for Rus!

We were currently looking around the Undertale district, on our way to classic's version of Grillby's to see if Rus was in there, no doubt guzzling down the strongest monster alcohols Grillby's had to offer. Beside me were Papyrus (cream puff) and Rus's brother, Black. 

He was, of course why wouldn't he be, the most worried and clearly tired one out of all of us. There were two purple bags under his eye sockets, looking like they were the very thing weighing him down, seeing as how big and bruising it looked on him. His whole appearance was ruffled and untidy, when he usually was always prepared and in neat display, but now he was looking like trash itself. His face drooping every second we look for his brother.

We turn around the block, me and Creampuff staying quiet for Black's sake. The heels of Blacks boots *click clacking louder and louder as we approach Grillby's bar. The thickness of the situation taught, stretching even more as we looked outside from the bars' store windows. The tension in the air went away as we all searched inside from the windows, looking for the missing skeleton.

There were heaps of monsters settled inside sitting and enjoying their own order of alcohol and meals. The dog squads from some of the other universes and this ones playing a game of Black Jack. The drunk bunny lady drinking alcohol and spewing out random things about her life.

In summary, the whole place was just oozing happiness and joy. This Universes' Grillby polishing glasses as always while Fellby (my Grillby) and Swaby (Underswap Grillby's) go around awaiting and fulfilling orders for the many monsters inside; there was no skeleton though.

And just like that, the tension in the air came back ten times stronger.

"URGHH, WHERE COULD THAT MUTT BE! IF HE ISN'T HERE THEN WHERE IS HE! BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE A SKELETON, THAT COULD BE MY BROTHER, ANYWHERE!" Blacks demeanour heating up with alarming anger. His face twisting into one of the nastiest glares I've seen in a while from him. If I were the windows he was glaring at, I would have cracked into shards right then and there! It was impressive, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"FEAR NOT BLACK, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT STOP LOOKING FOR OUR DEAR FRIEND. WE MUST KEEP SEARCHING AND NOT GIVE UP!" The creampuff once again screaming out one of his motivational speeches. Posing not long after, the non-existent wind blowing his cape in the moment - I wonder how they all do that. I was staring in between them, thinking of anywhere else Rus might be, hoping nothing (hoping, something I don't really do) bad happened to him.

"THEN PLEASE TELL ME, EXACTLY, HOW DO WE FIND MY DAMNED LAZY BROTHER OF MINE! IF HE WASN'T AT MUFFET'S OR BLOODY GRILLBY'S THEN WHERE CAN HE BE, HUH! I DON'T SEE HIM HERE!"

Black and his voice sometimes! His voice was higher than mine and quite annoying to be honest. Snapping out of my thoughts, I watched their exchange, starting to feel sorry for the creampuff, I spoke up in between them.

"hey man, no need fo' gettin angry now. i know ya' upset and all that, but we gotta remain calm. the others are coverin ground to. we'll find him, we just gotta keep lookin."

I was about to suggest somewhere else when the pipsqueak started squeaking. Ooh, and didn't he want to have a GREAT time!

"EXCUSE ME, YOU FAT BUFFOON! HE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR TWO DAYS, TURNING THREE! TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, THE UTTER NERVE! WHY DON'T YOU TURN YOUR PATHETIC FATASS AROUND AND TELL THAT TO YOUR EQUALLY PATHETIC BROTHER OF YOURS!" 

Once he called me buffoon, I was just going to let it slide and just flip him the bird. But noooOOOooo, he wants to call out my brother. And no one, and I mean no one calls him pathetic and thinks they can get away scot-free without any consequences.

I start to cruelly smile, automatically extinguishing my eye lights to intimidate him, glaring him down with an equally nasty look. Before I could do anything more, Creampuff jumped in.

''PLEASE UNDERSTAND, BLACK, WE KNOW YOU ARE WORRIED, BUT THERE IS NO NEED FOR NAME CALLING. ALL WE CAN DO IS CONTINUE TO DO OUR BEST AND KEEP ALERT. I KNOW WE CAN FIND HIM IF WE JUST REMAIN DETERMINED! SO LET'S KEEP GOING!" He said, patiently waiting for one of us to back down. When he saw that none of us would stand down, he shook his head and spoke again.

"CRIM, DO YOU PERHAPS KNOW WHERE RUS MIGHT BE NEXT, IF NOT GRILLBYS THEN WHERE?" The fucker better back off-what? Oh, Creampuff was talking to me. I responded, snapping my attention off Black (did that fucker just smirk?!) and thinking of where Rus could be before replying.

"uhh, he might be at the human bar near the outskirts of Underfell territory. ya kno' the bar, if he isn't here at Grillbs' he musta been there then." I was still speaking to Creampuff when Black started walking off (likely to where I spoke of) already several footsteps ahead of us. We hurried to reach him and continue to search for Rus at the Human district. 

"fuckin idiot runnin' off without me finishin." Mumbling under my breath I stalk after them, three steps behind them. When we passed the little alleyway near Grillby's, my soul pinged. I stopped. Looking around, pondering why that just happened. Shrugging it off, I trudged on after Creampuff and Black, dismissing the thought.

Why does my soul sting a little though?

  
  
  
  


*******

Papyrus:

  
  
  
  


It took about a good thirty minute walk to the human district, though it would have been forty minutes if we hadn't been fast-walking (Crim, using his shortcuts to catch up, lazybones, he is!). Though nothing could stop I, The Great Papyrus, from being defeated by a mere walk! Black, Crimson and I arrived in the area where most humans reside in Ebbot City - why can't we all stop this side nonsense and just be friends?! - searching for the Human bar called 'Moe's' that Crimson spoke of.

When we entered the human district, all the humans either looked at us with disgust and horror, some even looked at us as if we were lower than themselves. Though, by judging the area we currently walk in, I could say that it was very... unkempt and untidy in the nicest of ways possible?

It was quite dark for some reason, even though there seemed to be plenty of light posts on the streets footpaths, though some were very dim and in need of repairs quickly. Glass and trash littered the ground we walked on, the air very smoky and quite smelly in some areas.

I could barely see the stars and moon from all the light pollution and smoke gathering around here. By the time we found the bar, I was very relieved to go inside rather than being out here...if we were allowed to come in that is.

Outside we noticed how disturbingly quiet it was inside. Wasn't there supposed to be laughter and noise or something? The others must have noticed as well, judging by their faces. And they were clearly suspicious.

"this da place, though i thought it woulda been more loud...or at least hear something" Crimson said aloud, he was staring at the stores window, trying to see if anyone was inside, but it was covered by papers strewn and hung up or the occasional graffiti tag on there. While he was doing that, me and Black looked up at the sign on the door: OPENED

Weird.

If it was open, why weren't there any people inside? Or was it just closing up for the night. Though, I'm pretty sure, most bars stay open until the early hours of the morning at least. Something fishy was happening, and I didn't like it any bit. I looked back to Black, his face having the same expression I had on too. Wary and confused though mostly suspicious.

He looked back at me, an all knowing look on his face. He was very quiet this time while we were searching for Rus. It was most unusual for his demanding and loud personality. I could say the same for myself, we both were quiet. Crimson came back to us, confirming our thoughts on the place.

"no one's in there i think, but the sign says otherwise. let's check it, though I might be wrong, be on guard. this place is too quiet for the likes of a human bar." He whispered while moving to open the bar's door.

"I Do Not Why, But I Think Something Is Wrong, Very Wrong, In There." Lowering my voice, I spoke quietly, uncertain and very wary, making sure to get ready for the worse. Crimson shifted and pushed forward to allow all of us to move inside. 

What greeted us was not what I expected.

  
  
  
  


*******

Blackberry:

  
  
  
  
  


Anger. So much built up anger resided deep down in me. Sadness. A sadness that was consuming me from the inside out. Worry. So much swirled within me that I could barely sleep without any nightmares attacking while I slumber. 

There were no phone calls, messages or texts that were of any use to find out where my brother could have gone, could have disappeared to. It has been three days now. No sign of where Papyrus could possibly be. I couldn't even track or pinpoint an exact location as to where he was now. Until, well, the human bar we came in, the questions started to arise and they wouldn't link up to each other without having another question popping up.

Once we came in, we smelt it clear as day. There was so much fear festering the air that it mixed in with metallic stench quite well, disguising it. However, one didn't need to smell to know what happened. Inside, the bar was trashed like there was no tomorrow. The few lights remaining flickering and dimming at the same time, the stools and tables broken beyond repair. The pool table located on the side of the bar, was crudely split in half. Pool table sticks either broken in half or discarded and forgotten on the ground.

The green matting on the top, torn and speckled with dark brown splotches, still wet. Several glasses and beer bottles were cracked and spilled, the familiar yellow liquid pooling at the floor in multiple spaces. 

Clearly, this was a damned crime scene with easily identifiable, but few, bloodstains splattering the walls and grounds, though nothing appeared to be stolen. Just completely trashed beyond recognition of what an actual tab looks like. Thousands of broken glass pieces laid scattered on the floor, all leading directly to a pool of blood lying in the thick of it.

I walked closer, unaware of Crimson's or Cream Puffs movements around the bar. The crunching of glass is the only sound breaking the silence every time I take a step closer. I kneeled down, tearing off my glove to touch the blood. Still warm and wet, this happened not too long ago.

The blood started leading bloody footprints towards the counter and behind it. Wiping the blood on a cloth lying beside me on the ground, I slid back on my glove and eyed the sticky substance. I followed the trail all the way, until it stopped and revealed seven human men all tied up and knocked unconscious. 

"I BELIEVE I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING USEFUL BUT MOST UNUSUAL, HURRY YOU MUST SEE THIS." 

The human's were all badly beaten black and blue, numerous cuts and wounds on most faces and some sporting injuries that could only indicate broken bones or worse (what's worse than a broken bone) for a human body. While looking at them, I found that all these humans were marked with the same symbol right on their neck. A serpent within a circle. They were all members of the same group, or some syndicate gang here in Ebbot City.

Who knows, there were various gang groups residing here anyway since we came up. I was busy looking for more clues they might have had on them, going as close to giving them each a pat down for anything useful to find my brother.

"hey, black, there's somethin' ya might wanna see." The red idiot was looking down at a piece of paper on the counter, on top was a bottle of tequila and shot glasses filled with it as well; three shot glasses.

"YES, IT ALSO MENTIONS A PLA-..." I quickly walked over, my strides filled with more purpose than before. I ignored the Creampuff in favour of the paper, looking down at it I read it aloud.

  
  
  
  


**ABANDONED CAR INDUSTRY. FOUND YOUR SKELETON.**

**DRINK UP, YOU'LL NEED IT.**

  
  
  


"LET'S GO." Dropping the note, I picked up the shot and tipped it back, not even flinching at the burn. And that's all I said before sprinting with all my being. I didn't wait for the others to follow, just kept sprinting. I didn't know where I was going, but I picked up on a wave...it was warm and guiding me along somewhere. All I knew was that it was pulling me to my brother.

No bones about it.

  
  
  
  
  


*******

Y/N:

  
  
  
  
  


It was successful.

You carefully start pushing his soul towards his chest, safely within him. Though his soul had other plans. The white inverted heart kept dodging your moves to place it in the skeleton lying on your lap, snoozing the day away. His face came back to his healthy bone colour (you presumed it was his tone), a small grin on his face as he cuddled closer to your stomach. He was no longer dusting and was actually back to normal, his body bones reappearing once you finished.  
  


You couldn't say the same about his clothes though. His pants were ripped and torn in places where it was needed to cover private parts of the body. You had no idea why he would need pants in the first place, since he was a skeleton...did they even have *hints* there?. Wait what the hell were you thinking about! 

You grabbed his jacket you tore off of him before, now wearing a black wife beater, you laid it over his private area, indifferent about but ashamed you had invaded his privacy.

You shake your head, trying to rid the mental image forming in your mind. Instead you focused all your attention on Rus's heart floating in front of you. You had already known souls were a pretty intimate and private subject, and you were sure as hell crossing all boundaries on this particular skeleton. His soul was doing flips and spinning in circles around you, happily shining brighter than before, it was humming and humming a beautiful tune you were privy to hear.

You gently caress the little white heart and push it insistently towards Rus's chest, it floating in the palm of your hand willingly while you place it rightfully where his soil belongs. This time, it didn't dodge and went in.

The skeleton below you startled you out of your daze watching his heart plop back in safely within his chest. He wrapped two bony arms around your waist and snuggled his skull right beside your belly button underneath your shirt. You heard him sigh a little while you hesitantly touched his skull and began stroking his head. You even started to smile a little. 

"Well aren't you a cuddler." You hummed, copying his soul song's melody. You didn't know how long exactly you were laying with him, stroking him and cooing at him while he slept with a peaceful expression on his face. ~~this is a new feeling.~~

You heard rustling at the back of you. Ah! The Monsters! You slowly (begrudgingly) slide out of the skeleton's embrace and wrap him up in your cloak. Making sure to keep all the warmth trapped in. How careless of you!

Immediately you head over to the nearest cage and use your strength to bend the metal and make an opening big enough to carry out the blue bunny monster out of his prison. You did that to the rest of the captured monsters, and healing them back to health.

You laid the purple cat and the blonde headed crocodile (or alligator?) monster together closely, while you wiped their tear tracks they both had. The red bird you saw frequent Grillby's quite a lot, his wing damaged and bent at an awkward angle. If he was awake for this, placing the bones back together would have hurt like a motherfucker.

You healed bleeding cuts from an orange cat, smelling deeply of cigarettes. You cringed and blocked your nose while quietly attending to him. The other monsters had minor injuries like scratches, more shallow cuts and faint bruises and you healed them in no time. You placed them on the ground softly, the floor hard and cold to the touch. Scouring for anything useful, your search proved fruitless with more boxes and creepy crawlies down here.

So, you used your magic instead and floated them above ground on a warm drift. You checked them all again, making sure you didn't miss anything. Probing them each individual to find nothing, thankfully, this time.

After that, you rounded up the cloaked bastards (official name) and mentally counted off how many were here. Four dead men. You were sure, absolutely certain there were supposed to be five men here. Where was the fifth?! You looked around the place, searching or him, unfortunately there was no one besides yourself alive and awake. You saw that he left the pouch on the ground and his cloak behind, a trail of blood leading to the stairs above ground.

He escaped! He must have left when I was healing Rus!. You groan to yourself in dismay, these people were dangerous towards the monsters, and you let him escape, picking up the pouch you hung the strings and attached it your own hip band on your slacks. You would check whatever was in there and find the escapee, but now's not the time for that.

With nothing else to do, you stalked back to Rus and knelt down, looking over him in case you missed something on him too. Nothing. You continued to stare at him though. His features were sharp yet smooth at the same time, glowing lightly from his magic. A burnt orange light outlined his body, a small blush on his cheekbones. He was handsome and very pretty for a skeleton. If pretty was a thing for skeletons.

His cracks on his cranium and other bones were all healed except the one running down his left eye socket to his shiny golden tooth. These must be scars, healed but still there. As if he knew you were looking at his scars, he frowned and murmured something under his breath. His arms moving around to find something.

You smiled sadly down at him, your hand automatically reaching his face to soothe his distress. You stopped your hand raised towards the skeleton in midair. Your thoughts rushed in, toppling over one another, crashing into each other. All repeating the same sentence: You can't, you know you can't. He doesn't deserve this. ~~You don't deserve this.~~

Your mouth set into a stern line, snatching back your hand, you held it to your chest as if the very action set aflame and burnt your flesh. Your logical thoughts knew what was best, and nothing of the best came from being with him. It was for his safety. ~~You are dangerous.~~

You replayed these thoughts over and over in your head, to rid yourself of those other mushy thoughts. How cruel was your fate. How sour was life. How....You couldn't forget it. His soul sang to you, he was calm in his sleep near you, even peaceful. His smile was, no, is precious. He is my- Crashing noises and sirens above you rang above you. The police were here.

The crashing noises came louder and louder until you heard footsteps coming down the secret passageway. You stood up quickly, your magic was on a low percentage, but you pushed through and reactivated your magic to become invisible; hiding your odour just in case a monster appeared.

Then, out popped three skeletons, they must've called the E.P.D to. The ones you met (watched from afar) at Grillby's. The Crim guy was heavily sweating and panting with his glowing red tongue lolling out- tongues...they had tongues, wow. Papyrus was beside his other skeleton friend, Black.

They weren't exhausted at all, maybe not physically, but, Black especially, carried a deep burden on his shoulders, weighing down on him. Bruised eye sockets and dim eye lights and his ruffled and uncaring appearance spoke volumes of sleepless nights and...bad nightmares or memories. You knew that look. You wore that face everyday.

Looks like they got your note you left. You walk towards them, stepping to the left of them to reach the stairs. When you passed them and headed to the bottom of the stairs you heard the small skeleton yell, this time it was one of relief and gratitude. You stopped in your tracks and looked at the little exchange amongst the skeletons. The sirens getting louder and closer to your location.

"MUTT! PAPYRUS! BROTHER, YOU'RE ALIVE!" He yelled in happiness, smiling at him trying to shake him awake. Not too soon, Rus woke up. His first words left his mouth on a quiet breath almost too soft for you to hear. Almost. He sleepily rubbed the sleep out his sockets, yawning. 

"sans, i just had the most scariest and weirdest dream ever." His voice was husky but kind of high pitched. Just like how his soul song was the sweetest harmony ever. 

The other skeletons wandered over and helped him up, your cloak wrapping around him and his nakedness. They had their little get together when they finally noticed the other monsters. Your magic was still floating them, your magic glowing around them to keep them afloat.

You decided then to let them down onto the ground, since they were in more than capable hands. You gently lowered them to the ground; they watched cautiously and were fascinated with what was happening. You smirked at them, a fond look over your face.

The sirens were right above you now, footsteps thumping loudly around the surface. It was time to go. They were still looking at the monsters, confused expressions on their faces while Rus was busy talking to Black. You looked at the skeleton one more time, your eyes starting to tear up, your soul panging with melancholy. As if he sensed you, he stopped his conversation with Black, raising his hand right in his face.

He looked around, his eyes finally stopping on you. His eye lights, burnt orange just like his blush, stared back at you. You ran up the stairs, your magic concealing your form but not the noise you created. You heard him yelling for you to stop, but you didn't and kept going until you made it to the top. Your breaths coming out uneven and panting heavily from the strain of your magic use and your body's physical condition waning. You were starting to feel the fatigue now, and damn was your body killing you!

~~Your soul crying~~

You made it past the police luckily. Raging fish and dinosaur female monsters guarding the place and a few humans as well scouring for anything fishy. Injury-free you walked out of the place only making it to the borderline where Underfell district near...What other monster district. You were blacking out, walking aimlessly trying to find a suitable, solitary and safe to heal yourself. You stopped walking when a forest came into view. 

On the verge of collapsing, you slumped down near a few trees, your consciousness drifting. Your limbs giving out and refusing to move from the pain you were in. The last thing that came to mind before you fell unconscious (you mean fainted) was a huge figure walking up to you. Blue and White, its face entirely pale with a glowing red circle on its face.

And a huge hole in its head.

  
  
  
  


*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad, heh  
> but all in all just feel free to comment on what your thinking, feeling right now on the chapter  
> i'm all good with you guys just spillin me what's right or wrong it's all appreciated  
> I tried doing different POV's on Papyrus, Crimson and Black: Tell me how it is and if you would want more future POVS around of the other Skeleton
> 
> Thanks as always! Laterz!


	4. Devoid and Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> BLOOD AND PANIC ATTACK UP AHEAD  
> *Not for the faint of heart
> 
> *oh and you might have to wait a little for the next chapter, its going to take a while for me to write as ill be going back to school!  
> THANK YOU! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Another chapter *You know the drill, get down and give me your thoughts on my little chapter!  
> HEHEEHE!  
> nah, go ahead and read!
> 
> SUMMARY at the bottom for people who don't want to read the bloody stuff!

*******

You wake taking greedy gulps of air, your lungs drinking them up like water. You were numb but in pain everywhere in your body, your nerves and muscles flexing at every slight move you make. Your eyes squeezed shut while clenching your teeth together, grinding against each other to the point where you bit the insides of your cheek. Tasting the blood leaking out of your pierced blood vessels. You could feel yourself drifting, floating aimlessly.

You felt the hairs on your neck rise involuntarily at the strange feeling of weightlessness. Though, a familiar and calming way. You unscrew your eyes knowing where you were. The Void. 

Void, sweet void.

"Hey Voidey, I'm back!" You yelled at no one in particular, eyeing your surroundings with fondness.

You smiled broadly while gaining control of your floating stance, trying to upright yourself into a standing position. You could feel yourself healing, recharging your exhausted batteries, the void consciously helping you. You already felt stronger from being just moments in here, your fatigue and exhaustion vanishing from you in thin air. You look around in the vantablack depth of the void. Twirling in mid-air you waited. 

~~Dark, darker yet darker.~~

It was your hidey hole and yours alone when you wanted to get away to somewhere no one else could. Somewhere dark, silent but comfortable. And this was it.

Nothing and no one could and should be here. It's why you thought it was a good place for you and you alone. If, by chance, someone did come here, say a human, they would be dead where they stand; no life can possibly exist here, much less survive. It was where everything and nothing all mingled together. Time flowed very strangely here as well. For example, you could be here for mere minutes when in reality you were out (in your case) or missing for an hour or so. 

Meaning, in a few minutes, someone was going to get really pissed. And it wasn't you.

You see this place, the void, was you and you were the void. You were a being of the in between, a very dangerous one at that. While you had your thoughts on the void, a black tendril slivered behind you without notice.

While you were distracted with your thoughts, the snake-like appendage wrapped around your waist and plucked you out of your now-sitting position. You yelped girlishly, chuckling at the voids childish antics. You giving them a soft hug and a little squeeze to show your affections in reply.

"I see you've missed me, am I right." You pat them, signalling them to let you out of the sudden embrace. You turn around, manipulating the absence of gravity, swiftly turning your attention to the void grinning in earnesty. You were talking with Voidey, when you noticed the the little disturbances popping in and out again. Sending tingles up your spine all the way to your neck. These little disruptions in the void have been happening more frequently now, and they were getting annoying real quick.

You wondered what or who could have been popping in here, trespassing on you and Void's space (though Voidey didn't mind) you were starting to think this place had other beings living here like you and B.B.G. Speaking of B.B.G....

"Hey Voidey, where's B.B.G, and can you hide me from him befo-"

"Y/N." Shivers ran up your spine as if flicking each bone of your cervical vertebrae. The cold tone of his voice sending cold chills and suddenly making you sweat nervously. There was only one person - besides Voidey here - who could make you turn from a 'confident adult' to a 'child caught red-handed in the cookie jar' and he wasn't just any person. Lo' and behold, the one and only, drumroll please...

Your favourite brother and monster, B.B.G. Yay. Man, speak of the devil and he shall appear. You turn around (more like peek and step) and try to face your brother. Emphasis on the word 'tried'. 

"Well, well, well". You stood there, quietly awaiting the long speech - and I quote - of 'anger, disappointment and...more disappointment'. His white skull with two cracks running down from his left socket to his mouth and the other running from the top of his socket to the back of his head. Two white eye lights and a nasty frown on his face. All directed at you. 

You subconsciously curled into yourself, making yourself appear smaller. His focus narrowing down at you, sockets devoid of any light and a deep frown upon his face (how does he do that!?). You stare down at the ground like a child getting told-off again and, oh, didn't you feel like one now.

"Y/N." He repeated, his tone of voice was calm, but you knew he was faking it. It was just the 'Calm before the Storm' as they all say. You obeyed, looking up at his face. A deadpan expression staring back down at you, waiting for him to say something.

Surprisingly, he smiled at you, and quicker than wolf chasing its tail, he smacked you upside the head and pulled you by the ear while giving you an earful to top it off.

"Y/N, I have repeatedly and explicitly told you a hundred times, maybe thousands considering my permanent placement, not to do that again! How many times has it been already now?! I know you like to protect people and monsters, but at the cost of your life every time?! It's not worth it! And don't tell me that I didn't just feel 'that', I know that when certain things happen it's because of you or my damned brother and..."

Oh no! Once he was on about family, sadness literally radiates about his being. You absolutely hated it when it happened. You look up to his face, distorted in worry and anger, surprisingly there was no disappointment just intense worry. His frown had gone to a strained thin line for a mouth and wrinkled forehead, his bone colouring getting paler by the second. And he was already pale for a skeleton.

You didn't like it; you rather preferred the disappointment and yelling than this loud silence. You grabbed the pair of floating hands he had clenched together in a firm lock and gently placed your own hands to unlock them.

"Sorry B.B-, He looked at you with a 'really? now's not the time' face, you quickly changed your sentence and continued with what you were saying.

Sorry....Gaster, I know what I did was irresponsible and very stupid. But, I had something going on there, I found these monsters right and they were in need of help! Their friend was missing! For three days straight! I had to do something, I couldn't just let it slide, you know how I am."

He looked at you his face showing everything in one look, he was about to speak up again but you cut him off to explain yourself fully this time, no excuses. Your hands leaving his, pulling back to nervously fidget with your fingers. 

"Gaster I truly and deeply am sorry , from the bottom of my ~~dark~~ heart, this isn't an excuse for my actions as well. Just...please don't put that face on. You know I hate it when you get all 'worry wart' on me. I did say I would try to keep out of trouble and not get hurt but I let you-"

"No, no more apologising. I know you tend to be very reckless and rash sometimes, but that is who you are and I must accept that. Just don't go dying on me you know I can't help but worry over you. Your......only one - yes, besides Void - who I can have conversations with, spend time with and more importantly, you are my dearest sister. You are what keeps me sane and happy livin-" 

You cut him off his little speech (even if it was heartwarming to your soul) burning with anger and DETERMINATION to get him out of that negative mindset.

"GASTER! Your are not, for the last time, living here! I promised I would get you out! I'm going to find your soul shards and get your white pale ass out of here, even if it kills - er I have to search for all eternity, I'm bringing you back to them and that's final!" You were huffing now, your breaths coming out and in quickly from your little outburst. 

Gaster just stood there, frozen to the bone (heh), his eye lights blinked back to life all fuzzy looking with an emotion you couldn't quite decipher. Your own little speech seeming to shock him speechless and stiff as a board. He motions you to come forward with one of his hands.

You could see through the holes on each of his palms as they continue to motion you to come towards Gaster. You look up at him (he was close to your height, but still taller) and all you see is the most genuine and sweetest of smiles B.B.G has ever given you. His long skeleton arms enveloped you in a tight embrace, nuzzling your head softly.

It was these special moments you lived for, killed for to see that Gaster, your big brother, was out of here and safe in the arms of his real family (wherever they are). Like you, he didn't know where his brothers were, he wouldn't even give you their names since it would bring him to tears just thinking about them, so you didn’t pry. 

As long as you have lived (which is a long time) you were the only one that could successfully inhabit the Void due to your special inheritance from Voidey here, until one day you weren't ~~lonely~~ the only one here. Gaster appeared.

You were astounded. Dumb-struck and looking like a blob fish with its mouth wide open. Scared out of your mind you followed your instincts on the spur of the moment. Back then, you were just a wild child without manners, and the first thing you thought to do was sucker punch the bastard right in the muzzle. However that plan backfired. Voidey intervening, just as you were about to straight jab him in the face, they sent you sprawled to the ground face down.

And that was your first impression on Gaster (you still feel guilty about it, heh); you were rough around the edges and a trouble to everyone, yet all Gaster did was simply offer his hand, with a sly smile on his face.

That was the start of a blooming relationship between both of you.

Apparently, what you thought of the possibility of anyone living here was mistaken. Gaster proving you wrong, be that as it may, he was a special case. Gaster wasn't just anyone; he was a monster, a different race, with magic to boot. 

The reason for his sudden appearance was due to...his circumstances underground where something suddenly happened and it was all his fault, he explained. Eventually leading to his displacement here in the void. And his very existence in the world forgotten from the minds of everyone that knew him ~~except one monster~~. He never told you what actually happened, even to this day, you still didn’t know the full story.

You later got to know him, spending hours or even days with him to pass time in the world of reality ~~it wasn't a good time then~~. You were about thirteen, still in stripes as Gaster said, and very powerful for a mage child of your age ~~and he knew why~~. Back then, you didn't even know what mages were, just that you were a.....demon, monster or a witch.

You know, the names of beings that are considered to be all around evil and supernatural freaks that mingle with dead. Gaster had stopped you on that note and had hugged you. It was very unnatural at first to you, you didn't receive much hugs in the first place. 

Maybe it was the countless blows to your body you’d endure or the persistent whips to your back, yet on that day, that simple act of 'hugging' made all the pain wash away instantaneously and you cried, sobbed until you were left hiccuping in the arms of your ~~alive~~ only family, your brother. 

All the pain you receive would be worth it, just to be able to...feel cared for, however miniscule it may be, the warmth tenderness of an embrace. ~~since that day you broke out~~

From that day on, you were by Gasters side in the void, him teaching you everything about monsters, the world below the surface and even quantum physics (though you still don't understand it though). Knowledge far surpassing your own by leaps and bounds, he taught you how to use your own magic, to manipulate and wisely use your magic responsibly.

Your brother was nonstop on his teachings, letting you learn how to read and write he even knew how to attack and defend himself (which he taught you later on the road with him). He's intelligent, strong and kind in every way. 

And god be damned, if you didn't get him out of this prison you don't know how long he can last forever eternally by himself. There's only so much one could take before breaking. 

~~Yo~~ ~~u knew from experience.~~

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you weren't aware that you were starting to wake up back into the real world, being all fully recharged and healed from your tired state. B.B.G must have noticed as he broke the hug and just stared at you with sentiment and small smile of his own. 

"Looks like your waking up." His face may not show it but you were sure when he spoke those words he was very upset that you were leaving. His magical hands hovering in the air slowly in front of you to ruffle your hair. 

"But before you leave, can you tell my why you ended up here? I know you died, but you shouldn't be here unless you were sleeping or...unconscious?" His tone was uncertain and full of worry when he voiced it. Oh, you almost forgot why you were here in the first place, thinking back you were running away and that's when you had went to sleep on a random tree, but before that...oh fuck a duck- my soulmate!

Your eyes widen in shock, how could you have forgotten that of all things, you turn to face B.B.G about to tell him of your ~~wonderful~~ terrible news. Though time wasn't on your side at the moment.

"B.B.G!...I met him.........my so....ate." You disappeared and returned back to your body your voice getting muffled by the static of the void.

Gaster was left in the void questioning, just what is a 'so ate'?

*******

"ughh" Your head was literally killing you from the intense migraine when you (actually) woke up from the void and B.B.G. You felt no pain in your body, a good sign that you were fully healed. You open your eyes to darkness. What?! Your eyelids start blinking open and shut only to see the same thing again, black nothingness. 

You feel something covering your sight, wrapped around your head in a tight secure knot. Goosebumps started racing across your skin, the hair on your nape standing on end. You try to unknot the blindfold, only to feel your hands tied to each other. Zip Ties and ropes were fastened to both your wrists, you could feel them on your ankles tightly.

With all your strength you tried to snap the bondages apart, but nothing worked. No matter how hard you tugged or yanked at your restraints they stayed still and securely in place. 

Even in your current weakened state you should have been able to at least snap these simple bondages with your strength, but you couldn't. You stopped squirming when you felt it. Oh...for fucks’ sake, magic. You were kidnapped by a monster. And if your memory serves right, the only monsters notable of this behaviour were the ‘Fell’ or ‘Horror’ monsters. If you stayed here any longer, you’d be fucking found out, or even worse, they’d discover your mage abilities.

~~They’d do what they did.~~

You could feel the faint undercurrent of magic weaved into the restraints, the magic tightening your ties harshly everytime you tugged or yanked them. With just your limbs strapped together you opted to stand up and blindly find a way out of wherever you were. Nevertheless, magic proved you wrong. Once you stood up, you were pulled downwards like a magnet back into your sitting position. Shit, Gravity magic. 

Not only were you tied, but this monster had gravity magic on you?! Ugh, fucking hell! No, there’s no time for this! You had to concentrate.

From what you could tell of your apparent situation, you were kidnapped and tied. With the aid of magic keeping you locked down. No one was here, no tells of someone breathing or moving around you, yet they left you here, by yourself even.

You wriggled around, seeking a blindspot out of your confines. Nope. This damned monster kept an iron hold on you. With your magic reserves on empty, you couldn’t even an inkling of it to remove the ties. 

With no magic on hand, you thought back earlier on, thinking of anything to help you. First you were in the Undertale District then the Human’s side, after that was…..a forest? “Ughhhh!” Trying your damnedest to remember anything back to before when you ran away from Rus, your soulmate the skeletons...a blurry blue and white figure swarmed your vision, but you couldn't put a face to it. There was only a big red circle glowing ominously. 

Nothing was helping.

You were starting to panic, your breathing uneven, nose flaring from your increased breathing. You were twitching badly, feeling around for anything to free you, especially from your blindfold. You had to find a distraction, quickly. 

~~You could feel yourself become squashed and motionless, imprisoned again. Sitting and chained to the walls, black and red blood on your skin, moving, speaking…~~

You were sitting on a...couch? Its surface bumpy but soft, a couple holes if you felt around even further. Tears, knicks with some fluff coming out. It was large and cushiony in some areas. You concluded that it was very worn out, but cared for. Smelling of a metallic and tomato tangy scent, you thought and there- It wasn't working.

You couldn't see. You couldn't hear. Spiraling deep down into a black hole. You clench your hands together and gripped them as hard as you could, enough that your nails pierced through your skin. The blood staining your palms. You laid your locked fist on your lap to stop your foot from its incessant tapping. A cold sweat layered thick upon your back, your flimsy white t-shirt dampening and clinging to your form.

Your mouth was dry, dehydrated, as your lower and upper teeth clamped down on your tongue pricking and drawing blood. You could taste the familiar salty and iron tang on your tongue; feel the blood in your hands trickle onto your slacks. Your whole body was on edge. The pain your last resort to remain grounded to reality. ~~You can't do it anymore.~~

_**~~Trapped...can't get out help me...don't leave...please stay...GO! run get out of here..~~ ** _ _**~~.stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!~~ ** _

With your hands tied, you couldn't block out the voices. Your nails dug deeper into your palms, tongue almost torn from your sharp canines. You were shaking so badly now. So many sounds, so sad, bad reverberate and replay.

Bumping into one another, combining shrill tunes and remixing its awful tune. They were mad, angry, seething, sad, hopeless, sorrowful, so much _**PAIN!**_ Tired, so so tired. ~~they were you~~ Empty, too much emptiness to fill. The noises kept on clashing as if dominating over which would be the loudest. 

It could have been minutes, hours, heck even days that you were stuck in your black consuming hole. It was getting **smaller, smaller, smal-**

"hey, _ssh_ its okay. come back to me will ya'." 

Until a little voice, rough but smooth, lightened up your dark hallways and gently guided you back. A tether attached to your soul and warmth bloomed throughout your entire being. 

One by one, all your senses came back to you; your mind coming back to reality. You could smell a heavy bloody odour directly in front of you, its scent very metallic but having a subtle sweetness and a hint of......oh tomatos, like the couch you were sitting on. You could feel your body steady, a hand(?) soothing and rubbing your back in repetitive strokes up and down. 

Your screaming soul changing to a light hum as the rubbing on your back continued. Feeling the presence of magic emitting off them. You could hear them whispering to you in a calm voice, a gravelly tone comforting you.

"it's okay, you’re okay." He (you presumed they were a he) continued going for a good minute or two until you settled down, breath going back to normal. Just like that, those simple words brought you back, your heart rate slowing down. It was quiet, but a comfortable silence between the two of you.

Who the hell was this guy?! He couldn’t be your kidnapper! No normal kidnapper just comforts their captives! Otherwise, this was just a wonder-fucking-ful day today. You recognised his smell, and you could feel a magic aura flowing out of him. You froze still as a statue. Nevermind, it was him.

His solidly hard hand still petting you, each pat warming your very soul. He stopped when you seemingly froze. So many thoughts were rushing through your head at your current predicament. Your rational side of the brain yelling at you to ‘kick his nuts in and curb stomp the mofo, and get the fuck out of here’. However, all those thoughts got drowned out by you irrational thoughts ~~and your soul~~. You took this moment as que to speak. 

~~Your soul open and humming a soft tune. You wanted to stay.~~

"Could you take my blindfold off, please?" Your voice was hoarse, your throat in need of water. Your tongue felt like sandpaper as it stuck on the roof of your mouth. That one sentence draining energy from you. You could hear him rustling in front of you, moving around and finally sitting next to you.

His weight pressing down on the seat, sinking the couch to his side ~~your soul humming louder~~. You could hear the faint clanging and metal banging behind you, footsteps thumping around, someone else was here. You wondered what they were doing.

"not yet....after you answer my questions, that is." He nonchalantly spoke, pulling you back from your distracted thoughts. Pondering exactly what questions he had in mind. 

"What do you want to know?" You calmly replied. You waited patiently for him to respond, already dreading the questions he would spew, like everyone else would. The change in attitude, though, did surprise you. His tone cold and hardened, his mood creating a tense atmosphere as he spoke up.

"who are you and why...were you sleeping in the forest?" He questions carefully. It didn't feel like a question more like a demand. Like you were in an interrogation. You could feel his intense stare pointedly judging you through your blindfold.

Even though you couldn't see, you imagined him to be ready, awaiting any mistakes you would make, like a predator watching its prey. You weren't at all scared of him, but wary of your words as to not catch his attention. You couldn't let him discover your real identity after all.

"My name is...Ebony, as for the other question, I was simply exhausted running from a couple of humans wanting my money, so I hid in the forest and...I must have slept. " You spoke with caution, your half lie coming out as smoothly as possible. It was a really pathetic lie, but it did hold some truth in it. You must've passed, as he just grunted and accepted your answer. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding on to.

You heard some more noises happening behind you, light footsteps moving around in a rhythmic pattern to and fro, as if practicing a dance. The sound of water rushing freely out of a tap and being poured. Cutting and dicing noises on a chopping board.

Metal clanking against metal and a voice quietly humming a familiar tune you would hear B.B.G sing to you when you were a child. It was nice. Whoever was humming sounded very sweet, their voice must be better than their humming you thought. You inferred that this 'somebody' was in the kitchen, cooking something. And whatever it was, it smelt delicious! 

And just like that, you forgot about the tense situation and let your stomach lead you elsewhere. Your mind diverted its focus on the smell, your stomach angrily grumbling in hunger. You were about to ask ~~are you an idiot?! why are you asking about that?~~! about what that lovely aroma was when he interrupted you.

"what was that noise?! did you just 'growl' at me?!" His voice went up a few octaves in question and dare you say spooked. He shifted his position on the couch further away from you, likely wary or just freaked out. ~~it was really cute~~ You tilted your head in confusion. surprised at his change of mood. ~~it was pretty funny~~

"That was my stomach, it 'growls' because it is digesting food. But to me, it's a signal for when I'm hungry." You politely answered him. 

"Who's cooki-" You were about to ask, until he cut you off.

"my brother is, he's cookin spaghetti...you want some?" He says as if it's the most normal thing to do.

What?! This guy comes in and kidnaps you, ties you up barbarian style, comforts you and now asks if you want to eat?!

Hell yeah are you taking it! If he continued on with his questions, you had no doubt that you would be dead. Taking the advantage to move on and get some food for your awfully noisy stomach, you say something in response.

"Sure, I could use some now and could you take-ow!" You pause in mid sentence, cradling your still injured hands. You were too preoccupied with your present circumstance that you forgot about your hands. The blood still wet as you rub your hands together. You raise your - still tied - hands to your mouth (tasting of blood) to lick your wounds. Your magic was still very low, so any healing wasn't available right now. God dammit!

Looks like you were going to have to do this the old way. When you were about to lick off the blood, the couch you were seated on leveled and rose back on the opposite side of where you were sitting. And without warning, the monster grabbed your hands from your hold, pulling them closer towards himself. You waited silently wondering what he was about to do when abruptly something smooth flicked over your hands. 

~~Your soul thrummed at his touch.~~

You shuddered at the feeling. It was warm, very warm. Smooth and slick. Whatever he was using still brushed up against the inside of your palms. Thick and warm strokes went over your injuries a few times, rendering the pain numb. A tingly sensation filled your hands, and just like that your injuries were healed. The cuts in your skin made by your long nails only stinging a little, but gone. He let go of your hands as you brought them back to your chest. Feeling for any pain. Nothing.

Magic. He used magic to heal you? Why?

"I'm goin' to take off your blindfold now. no funny business." Finally! You didn't like being blinded. Even if it was temporary. You were rubbing your roped hands (still feeling a little sticky). His voice did get you....out of there. It was nice and all that, but staying blindfolded wasn't really comfortable. His footsteps you heard walking at the back of the couch and right behind your form. You could hear him shift his feet closely. Propping his hands around the back of your head and untying the knot, dismissing his magic in it, unwrapping it in the process.

Your bangs parting from your view. You opened your eyes to a bright light obscuring your vision, flashing your sight momentarily. Blinking your eyes to get used to the change of light, you surveyed your surroundings. You were sitting on a green couch, larger than normal ones and splitting at the seams.

You looked up to the shining light, to find a ceiling. You were in a house or a shack? The wood interior aged and splintered, the tiles beneath your feet cracked and very dirty. The light above turning out to be the only light, and a very dim one at that. The air was very stale, smelling of (you guessed it) more blood and (yes) more tomatoes. Man, these guys liked there meat and tomatoes. Like, seriously it's everywhere.

Their house - if you could even call it a house - was in poor and critical condition. Everything needed an update on design, and some things needed to go. ~~Your soul pitched in worry.~~

You turned your head around to face the monster who captured you. You looked him up and down. His appearance was very simple, yet he was bloody huge. Maybe not as tall as you, but thicker in width. He wore a huge cobalt parka, opened to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. A couple brown stains scattered on his shirt. The hood of his parka had the most fluffiest fur you’ve ever seen! 

You were about to thank him when you stopped still at his face. You looked him over. your soul lurching in your chest His smile stretched wide, borderline painfully. His face was very pale, like the colour of bone. The top of his head bald and…cracked open...he was another skeleton. You looked directly at him.

Everything stopped.

You both looked at each other, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. His sockets growing wider by the second as you stared back at him. His eyelight (he only had one) was a bright red contrast against his pale face. It was bigger than the other skeletons eyelights as well, the size of a small softball to be exact.

You could see his face overcome with many emotions: confusion, fear, wonder and ...deep affection. Just like your own. You felt your heart in your throat, thumping loudly. How the fuck was this even possible?! You had another soulmate.

You broke your gaze off of him, looking up at his skull. You saw the cracks web down to his forehead in tiny cracks. The cracks all led to his massive hole in the skull. A deep blow to the head should have killed him. If not, critically damaged and in serious condition. It might even be a long-term injury.

You narrow your eyebrows in anger at the hole as if it offended you, whoever did that to my soulmate him will die a slow death by my hands’ you thought. You raised your hands to-

“SANS! I'M READY WITH THE SPAGHETTI, THIS TIME IT HAS DEER MEAT IN IT! IT’S MY GREATEST CREATION YET! OF COURSE NOT AS GREAT AS ME BUT A CLOSE SECOND! IS THE HUMAN UP! I THINK I HEARD THEM TALKING.”

Why does that nam seem so familiar? It's on the tip of your tongue.

Startled, you freeze your hands and look behind ~~your soulmate~~ the skeleton. His voice was high pitched and very, very loud. Practically booming. It was another skeleton monster.

They looked very thin, but tall (way taller than you) holding three plates of spaghetti he made. Balancing them easily with his two large gloved hands. His semblance was strikingly similar to someone you saw before. Two red gloves, a white and gold chestplate with blue short-like speedos. His arms and legs exposed. With two matching gigantic boots on his feet. You had to tilt your head backwards to actually look up at him.

You locked eyes with him. 

~~Your soul hummed at the sight of him.~~ He looked exactly like Papyrus!

The skeleton just stared back at you as well. His eyes sunken in and baffled, his teeth……. _ **WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIS TEETH!**_

_snap_ Your restraints lay broken below you, your feet free. You use your hands and feet to quickly vault the couch between you. Quicker than lightning, you sprint up to him, not giving a fuck about your straining muscles.

His teeth looked crooked and cracked, like someone repeatedly bashed in his teeth. To the point where it would be hard and painful to eat properly. You act quickly, bringing your hands up to his face, trying to activate your healing magic. It didn’t work. 

**_“Whoever did this to yo...I'm going to f u c k i n g_ ****_kill them.”_** Your hands hover in mid air, not really knowing what to do. You instead caress his cheek bones in a soft manner, careful not to hurt him. A pretty blood orange blush glowing under his eye sockets.

He continued to stare at you, stunned at you touching him. His mouth formed a surprised ‘O’, letting go of the plates he held in his arms. Reflexively, you snap out of your stare and swiftly catch the plates right before they smash to the ground. Grabbing the spaghetti, you place them aside on the table beside you carefully. 

You glance back to the Papyrus doppelganger and the other skeleton monster. Both of them bamboozled and paralyzed in stupor.

Rationality finally kicking in, you sprint like there’s no tomorrow, trying to find the exit out of this place. Using the advantage of them being stunned, you acted quickly. You didn’t know you had more of them, but you didn’t want to stay to find out why.

You found the front door in a matter of seconds. Not wanting to waste time you twisted and jerked open the door. Only for something to smack right into your chest, you fell to the ground ground dazed. You looked across from you to find another skeleton - Crimson(?) on the ground in front of you. 

“Oommf- what da fuck was that f-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

He looked right back at you, crimson eyelights peering back at your own eyes.

Ah Fuck! What the hell has this world come to?! You curse the world, fate and your life as you gape back at him. You subconsciously cover your eyes with your thick blackout curtain bangs. He looked like a bewildered fish with his mouth open like that. Using this as a distraction, you quickly jump up and sprint for your life. Going anywhere, except here.

The two other skeletons must have woken from their shocked state as you could hear all three of them yell at your back to stop.

“HUMAN! WAIT!...”

“ebony! stopppp!-”

“HEY! Waittt!-"

You knew they must have felt it, you did too. Just like with Rus. But, you can't be with them, you were doing it for them! If even one of them was just near you…..nothing but shit and more shit would follow. You had to stay low for a while, move somewhere no one can find you. And you knew exactly the right place. You just didn't know how to tell B.B.G though.

Your soul constantly tried to pull you back in the opposite direction, ~~to your soulmates~~ but your head and heart say otherwise...

Unknowingly, you had dropped something. A pair of skeleton hands picking it up as you dashed away.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading!  
> I hoped you liked it! Comment down below and give me what you got, anything! 'We writers need your comments like air!'  
> HEH, bye ma peeps!
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Reader wakes up in the void, and has an argument with her brother B.B.G (Gaster) before waking up in the real world. Reader finds that she was kidnapped and tied up. She has a panic attack because of the binds she was in, then the Horrortale sans soothes her and brings her out the panic attack. The monster who did this wants answers that the reader holds. BUT then, they look at each other at bam! SOULMATES, papyrus cooking in the kitchen, comes out with plates of spaghetti and then bam, they SOULMATES as well. Reader tries to escape, running out the front door when she bumps into crimson. And, you guessed it, bam they both SOULMATES. reader then runs the fuck out of there, dropping something very important.


	5. She's Always Far, but Never Out of Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Guyyss!! I'm SORRY for being all absent on ya guys! I had a lot of stuff to do, Exams and Essays ya know; and damn writers block as hard to overcome!! BUTTT LOOK! I have finally finished this chapter! And let me tell ya, doing POV's of the skeletons are very hard to do! hehe But I tried! Tell me what ya like and don't like about this okay! Comment please!! 
> 
> Sorry again for being late! But please Enjoy this chappie! Thanks!

*******

_You were coward, and you knew it. You were running away._

You wracked your mind countless of times, your feelings unstable and going haywire. _It wasn't supposed to be like this; they weren't supposed to be here!_. You were running now, ditching the roads, the footpaths, the people everywhere as to not be seen. The stress and confusing emotions building up in your system. Centuries of being lonely did that to you, but being lonely always kept you safe. Safe from so much rejection. Safe from the hurt. 

Taking the forest route, travelling throughout the thick flora you do a few undercover rolls and slide under fallen trees, swinging from the tree limbs that are low enough for you to reach. The adrenaline once again picks up its pace as you become more immersed with the forest.

The forest around you gave out a serene atmosphere soothing your tense body, the wind carrying leaves and a tune of soft whistling calming your you down a little.

You knew this forest like the back of your hand, sprinting through the trees roots and dirt (not once did you trip) brushing against the leaves from wild berry bushes making your way back home. The green rustling leaves bidding farewell to you in a musical chatter, your home up ahead shielded by your magic and invisible to the human-eye. Your humble abode (well that's what you like to call it). While trekking the forest grounds, your thoughts wandered.

You needed to get out of here quickly, stay low and out of sight for a couple of days- no a week. A week should be good enough. They should forget you right? What if they don't forget you? What if they come? Wait, are they okay? What if- _Urgh_ , no more. Questioning isn't going to get you anywhere.

Just one step forward and a million steps back. You couldn't afford any more mistakes, you couldn't risk them as well. You couldn't let them see you as a mistake. This was all just a mistake. This isn't real, just a ~~dream~~ nightmare, and when you wake up this will all be over.

This isn't a mistake, and you know it.

You needed a plan, and you needed one quick. There's no telling what will happen now. Everything you've known, everything you've done until now is...unpredictable. You didn't know what to do anymore; with them it would change, with them all you could see was d u s t. They were d u s t, and it was all d e a l t by your han-

You didn't like change, but you disliked anything you didn't know even more. You couldn't predict your future if this continued. You had to do something. You needed to move, you wanted someone to confess to, you wanted advice. You wanted Gaster to talk to.

So, the void it was...

It was a day now, the powder blue skies filled with white fluffy clouds. Arriving at your home, you manipulated your magic and walked right through the barrier around the house. Your house embedded inside the famous Ebbot Forest, rumoured that - foolish - people would get lost in here and stay forever trapped, walking alone until death claimed their lives. 

It was silly, but it held some truth in it as well. Of course a forest would be dangerous, only if you didn't know the basics of survival. Wild predators, carnivorous animals, poisonous plants, you name it and we got it. This place was full of hazards, swiftly killing people off, take the royal human kid for example, they fell down a hole and should have died. Luckily, they didn't. Though you couldn't say so for the other unfortunate victims of the forest.

People did get lost here and never returned; no footsteps, no body and no trace of their last whereabouts could be found. And you’ve lived here for quite some time, you know everything that comes in and goes out of here. It may be true, however this place was secluded and far away from civilization, like the void. 

The sweet morning cries of early bird calls and floral fragrances that always seemed to impregnate the air. It was freedom out here. Arriving to your house, you sigh, taking in deep breaths and raising your face to the sky to drink up the sun rays. Looking up at your house, you saw the sunrise reflecting its rays off the many glass windows.

You lived in the secluded forest, away from the racket and noise. Your closest neighbors-well you had no neighbors, making it the perfect getaway and privacy you needed to hide yourself away from prying eyes. 

Your house, instead of a small and pretty cottage, you had an antique mansion. Old but very...in a weird but refreshing way. A wooden lodge that was built here so long ago. Your own place to call home. Big and spacious, it was complete a lot of rooms, that you hadn't an idea what to do with them. It was a little lonely, off-putting at times. Then and now, it saddened you how the silence seemed to be more welcome inside your house when you didn't. Funny huh?

Freeing your thought clogged mind, you took hold and escaped inside your little big haven of a house, closing the door as you entered. It was time. With your last words, you blink out of existence.

"I hope you're ready...Gaster."

*******

Rus:

So, they say there’s a light at the end of the tunnel huh? Well tell them, that they are _fucking_ dead wrong. The tunnel is old and bricked, dark and lonely. Its death.

When I first came to the surface...I never thought I could finally be at peace, but now everywhere I walk, run, sprint. Nothing, nothing at all can stop me. The blinding light of the sun and whispers of the wind carrying conversations of the old and new. Everywhere was freedom where I stood, where I stepped. It was so much more, more than I could ever grasp hold of.

It had been six blissful months of no one breathing down my neck all the time. Heh, a hell lot of drinks and sleep. Oh god did I need sleep. ~~that damn little shit~~ Everything was perfect, everything was fine, everything was...I was. No, nothing is. Nothing stays the same anyways, it always changes, alters. **Resets**.

Racism ruled the surface world with an iron fist, bestowing hardships onto those who weren't exactly the correct material of the surface worlds rules. Our Queen couldn’t be accepted, wouldn’t be, the humans absolutely refused us, with a little, _fuck you's_ and _wretched monsters_ thrown at our faces. I could have lived in pure ignorance if it wasn't for the damn humans. If it wasn't for this shit happening. If it wasn’t for that damn kid, if it wasn’t for these nightmares that plague my mind day and night.

Like yin and yang, there had to be balance, but what kinda **fucked up** balance was this?! This was fucking torture, or was it karma? Karma that we, that I don’t deserve? To be honest, I don't anymore, it could have been the oncore of protestors against our kind or the alcohol that numbed my tongue and head to forget all reason.

The drinks were there for me to wallow my sorrows in. Trying to find something, anything that could make sense of this shitty situation at the bottom of the bottle, if I looked close enough, maybe I could find the answer to my solution. Only to find another blocked end, another empty bottle.

That’s how I ended up, here. Lying on the ground. Nearly dead.

The cloaked people standing ominously above me stood still with their hands out-turned and directed towards me. Standing idle in a circle, surrounding me and chanting. Chanting like they had done this so many times before. It was deadass annoying, _haha._

Everywhere I looked my eyes couldn’t see, the dust and new cracks I could feel hindering my sight. The immeasurable pain blocked my view, to the point where I couldn't even hear properly as well, only the off cord tune of a record stuck on repeat. Their grimey hands kept me stationary and put down like a dog. They were rambling on and on about shit that I couldn’t even hope to understand, yet there was one word they said clearly, even to a deaf monster I bet they could hear it. Over and over again: Dust dust dust.

Like seriously, did they ever, I don't know, Fuck up?

Their drone-like choir of chanting was getting to my head as I slowly blacked in and out. I don't know why but there was this heavy feeling at the back of my head, on my soul, urging me on to persist and stay alive. I tried so hard to listen to that voice, grasp it with my dusty hands yet it kept drifting away from my reach until I couldn’t hear it anymore.

Time and time again. I was beaten down, hurt and broken beyond repair, beyond any chance of standing. 'It hurts so much...where are you Sans? Please! Anyone! Help me-' They were kicking me in the ribs, right where my soul was. Crying. A piercing hum reverberating everywhere so loud to my ears, yet so quiet to anyone else. A silent plea never to be heard. 

The chanting suddenly died out, spacing apart and seemingly gliding outwards of their makeshift ring around me. White blurs moving around like ghosts hovering above ground, though there was one that stood out from the rest of them. The leader, the one in blood red, flowed all around, my sight betraying me as they all stood a few feet away from me. In unison, I saw them all raising their hands above in the air, clenching something in their palms.

‘Heh. looks like imma bout’ to die fa sure’ I smirked bitterly at my own demise, the lights in my sockets extinguishing as I looked up these dipshits in the face. If I was gonna die, I might as well do out with a bang, doing the thing I know best. Being the utter fucking irritating bitch I was. There was only one thing I could say at the moment:

“ _Fuck you motafuckas, eat a dick and choke, fucking die and get fucked by ya dead slut o' a mum in tha ass_ -" cut off by his fatal kick to my ribs, I flipped over harshly from the force.

"You shitty monster, don't talk bout-" 

"Shut up! Get back to the job asscrack!" The leader spoke, an oily rasp escaping from his gob.

Facing towards a stack of crates and boxes. My eyes were droopy, my sight hazy and my body slowly fading away from existence into a pile of dust, but I swear. I could see something moving as more of my dust clouded my vision. 

  
  
In an instant, I heard shouting, cries of disaster from the lips of the cloaked bastards. Though I wondered who would have made them like that in the first place. With one last sigh, I smiled darkly in strain, the crack wound in my skull smarting badly at the slight motion. The sounds of multiple thumps on the floor bringing me comfort in this empty and desolate place.

_Whoever you are...fuckin'...thank you_. I blacked out.

*******

  
Pain. So much pain. Agony swept up and down my body, inside and out. Hot and cold, an excruciating wave after wave of pain spreading like a wildfire throughout my body. A migraine pounding my skull in so hard that drums couldn’t compare to this.

I could feel my body become unfeeling, gradually losing sensation throughout my limbs. My legs thinning out, piece by piece as a bit of me collected in dust. It was finally happening.

My soul was losing HoPe faster by the second, the minute as it passed. My eyelids were too heavy to open as tears escaped from my eyes, once the waterfalls started they didn’t stop. My breaths coming in and out desperately, whiny puffs of air inhaled only to be exhaled out again in a painstaking repetitive process. _ah_ Sans, I'm sorry. Looks like I'm gonna have to be...leaving for a while. I hope you don't mind me going-

What was that?!

A warm hand-like appendage connected with my cheekbone, stroking my cheek, like they were trying to calm me down. A foriegn and familiar magic flowing within and around me in the same comforting flowing sense. It stopped the pain from overflowing my body, yet numbing it until I couldn’t feel anything. Was it a monster? They had magic, yet I couldn’t be mistaken, that was a Human hand right there, fingers and all.

I could feel my soul beat louder and louder, becoming resistant against my body turning into dust particles. Trying its best to stay alive. The swirling feeling of familiar and soft magic flowing so closely to me, protecting me. Their hands were so warm, their fingers caressing my cheek ever softly. This feeling, I’ve forgotten what it feels like... 

My soul squealed shortly after, humming in content, quietly singing? Why was it acting like-

Suddenly, they lifted me up carefully and gently onto something very fluffy, like clouds. Softer than even my jacket compared to this furred blanket. They brought me down onto something incredibly soft and squishy.

Like a moldeable chair that fits into you rather than fitting into it. A solid and comforting presence hovering above me while they continued to brush their hands over my skull. If I had hair, I would imagine this to be 10 times better. No wonder Sans wanted hair _hehe._ I wanted to see them, whoever it was, but my eyelids were too heavy to even lift, like they were heavy stone doors closed shut. 

Words of anger and frustration spewed from out of the person above me, like they were arguing with themselves? Here I was dying and they were arguing with themselves? I should have been angry, but I wasn’t. Somehow I was relieved almost-happy, to hear something. To hear their voice of all things.

I was dying, and my last moments were left with this stranger by my side as I breathed my last breaths in and out. The feeling of touch lost and numbing, I focused the last of my draining energy on them.

A melancholy sadness spreading from them to me, their aura so clouded with a plethora of confusing emotions, sadness and anger mostly. Like an old rage, finally coming undone. I didn’t want it to be like that, not now. Just one look, and I’ll be set for life. Well, whatever life I had remaining. 

Opening my eyes with deep concentration, I could see two black orbs staring down at me. Eyes confused and filled with so much sadness. Then it hit me, the surge of power lit up within me. Disappearing right as I closed my eyes in fatigue. The last words I could hear from them, stayed clear in my head. A hope filled sentence spoken with careful fondness. Such a simple thing to say, yet it was my saving words for a dying skele-man like me.

"You will not die, not on my watch." Such words said to me in the silkiest of voices yet and undertone of sadness and rage pushing and pulling against each other.The starting of their magic pooling around me, a soothing density of pure and raw magic calming my spritsy soul into a quietness, putting me to deep slumber as I felt their presence resting faintly above my chest.

You can’t be, really?

*******

_woah_ I could feel again, my legs feeling raw and unprotected, same with my arms. The numbness was disappearing and the feeling coming back to my lower form, it was kinda cold around there as well. Though, I felt so light, like my body was rolled through clouds, refreshed. I felt like I was awake yet at the same time sleeping, in the mid realm of wakefulness. I was lucid dreaming?

Everything was floating. My body adrift in the inky blackness. Calming waves of warmth wash over me, soothing and healing my lethargic and weary body. It was nice here, like a big fluffy blanket of sun rays wrapped me in a soft embrace. Never have I been so...just released and out of my cage. Relaxed and stress free, how long has it been since?

My soul, where is my sou-oh. I could feel it flying twirling happily like it’s crush finally accepted it’s confession to them. I could feel something, no, someone as well. My soul is exposed to them and on display, weak and left to someones will. Though I didn’t feel all worried, like this was meant to happen. Like they were allowed to be privy to my soul, to me. I was wary, tired yet so, heh, in high spirits. I was Happy.

Merry chiming sounds and humming of a familiar tune. An unknown heater encompasses me into a snug blanket, the warmest and softest of pillows underneath me. Squishy, malleable almost, like leather but softer. Fur, but smooth with a core of heat radiating from it. Like my very own fireplace, but instead of a smoky charcoal it smelt very unusual like rain, earthy and sweet, so so sweet. Like back home, with just me and Sans.

I could feel a soft presence residing over me, stroking my head gently, like a mother would to her darling child. The tune of my soul was growing louder with a pleasant rhythm. It was unusually happy, like me. It took very much for me to even be happy, yet here’s my own little soul singing a whole choir by itself.

A moment after, they cupped my soul and simply drifted it back to my chest, the symphony gone yet the emptiness in me filling with so much affection and dare I say, Love? The soft strokes still close to my skull, a warm pattern melting me into putty at their disposal. Without thinking, I embraced them. Bringing them closer and using their warmth as a pillow. I could hear it. They were speaking again, with that lovely voice. I caught one of the sentences they spoke.

"Aren't you a cuddler." I could hear the smile in their voice and a peaceful humming coming from them. The exact same tune from my soul, I hugged tighter, not wanting them to leave my side. Their magic gliding over me effortlessly in calming notions over and over again. As if my bad luck caught up to me, they peeled my grip off them easily. Slowly moving away from me. I wanted them back here and safe with me.

I blindly moved my limbs with all the will I could muster. Internally I was frowning, my soul lost as well, I could feel a faint frown as well forming on my face. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t find them.

Moments passed, so long that it felt like forever. I couldn't feel them. All I could do was lay motionless and listen out for them. Soft grunts and little curses. They were moving, to and fro shifting things and dragging stuff against the floor. The clanking of metal against metal and the drip drip dripping of liquid on the floor. They were scuffling and using their magic, probably fixing something?

I could feel the connection from them, a tether wrapped around me like a butterfly cocoon. Even with all this, I could feel something was wrong. They were confused and distraught. Like they were fighting someone or something. They were upset? But why?

There was only one word before everything went quiet all of a sudden. The clacking of footsteps on concrete and a few other voices I could recognize even, one of them being so similar to- SANS! Sirens could be heard all around, loudly screaming in the distance. What’s happening where is- A pair of hard hands wrapped around me, different to the soft and warm hands of the person who saved my life. 

They were shaking me awake and like that I woke up. My eyelids opened up and the first thing or person I saw was…...Sans. "MUTT! PAPYRUS! BROTHER, YOU'RE ALIVE!" He yelled in happiness, smiling at me as I rubbed the crust in between my sockets. Orange dust flaked off me when he looked down at me. The only thing I could say at the moment as I smiled back at him tiredly, "sans, i just had the scariest and weirdest dream ever." 

I looked over everywhere, as surprisingly Cream Puff and Crimson helped me off the floor, securing the Cloak around my waist…..wait cloak? Pulling it around me, the fur tickled my bare phalanges as the warmth hugged me in close. Their warmth. Everywhere I searched, I couldn’t find them. Crimson and Cream puff already looking over the place as the sirens approached closely and blaring up above. They were up above? Then that meant I was down below..... **No not that kind of below**.

Pulling harder on the cloak around me, I used it to ground me back to reality. The scent calmed me down as I grabbed a fistful of the fur on it. There were monsters from some of the district of monster kind. An orange cat that smelt strongly of smoke, the alligator and cat couple and a few other monsters here as well. All unconscious and floating. As if someone heard his thoughts, the monsters suspended in the air hovered slowly back to the ground.

Crimson and Cream puff _woahed_ in unison at the display. Whoever had this kind of raw magic to lift them up, and for all the monsters as well was definitely powerful, no doubt. As the two skeletons motioned over to the unconscious monsters. While they were busy observing them, Sans-uh Black spoke up, a worried but relieved tone, yet he masterfully covered his voice in exchange for one of his angry yet annoyed ones. Hiding his true feelings. ‘Nyeh heh, my brother is so cool.’

“MUTT, YOU UNGRATEFUL MONGREL! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS NOW. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU-" I held up my hand at him, silencing his speech. I could feel it. The traces of a foreign magic still around. It was their magic, I was certain of it. The faint sense of it is still powerful and active right now. There was a core of magic pooling somewhere near me. 

Suddenly, there was the deafening wailing of sirens right above us. The sound of multiple cars opening their doors and shutting them. Footsteps and yelling above fastly making their way closer and closer towards us. I focused my attention on my current objective, finding the source of a strong lingering magic in the air.

Sans stood still, quiet for once as I scanned the area. With what little magic I had, I used it to scour the area. I wasn’t called ‘Mutt’ for nothing. 

A black mist swirling outlining a body, like an invisibility cloak wrapped around her and blending with the dark shadows around here. It was hard to see in the dark but I was used to it, all monsters were when they were…They were tall, almost as tall as me. And they were looking right at me. I stared back at their face, as two dark onyx orbs looked right back.

Once I looked right at them, they noticed I could actually see their form. Their dark eyes widening in realisation. Quicker than a cheetah after its prey, they rushed up the stairs leading up above to the sirens. Their footsteps growing fading as they got to the top.

“hey! please don’t go, come back!” I yelled to stop them, trying to run after them. However, my body couldn’t even support me. With the first rushed steps, I fell down harshly to the floor. My bare knee caps making contact with the concrete floor. I wince at the pain, jolting throughout my body, but nothing could be more hurtful than the way my soul panged in misery. 

I clench the cloak around me and bring it to my face, smelling the same fragrance of them. Earth and rain, and a sweetness as well. There was also a distinct smell of iron, faint but still there. The fluff of the fur cushioning my face as I borrowed my head and tight clenched the sides of it. At that moment, I didn’t know why, but my soul and I both were so lost, in heartache. A heartache caused by them….my soulmate. And I didn’t even know who they were.

*******  
Axe:

  
Dawn was fastly approaching and I haven’t gotten anything in my traps yet. Cold morning winds hum in unison with the brown stale foliage crunching under my weary footsteps. The wind carries all sorts of exotic fragrances that I greedily breathe in. The trees and bushes surrounded me in serene comfort. The wind whistled a different tune every few seconds, while the fireflies lit up the night sky.

The stars fading into the navy blue stratosphere. Different colours blending and mixing with one another, the smell of soil, moss- blood.

The scent was not far from here, nearby a few trees on my left. I trudged on, wary of my footsteps as I approached in dead silence. In an instant, the whole forest goes silent, as if it were holding its breath in. Me and my axe ready at the sudden change of events, It was normally quiet, yes, but not like this. Never this quiet. I walk over, one hand clenching the handle of my axe and the other pulling down on my eye socket, a pain reeling me in reality and keeping the hallucinations at bay.

‘Huh, what’s this?’ My thoughts pondering what was in front of me. Why was this ‘meatsack’ lying here?

Before me laid a human, a heavy scent of blood covering them, like it were their own musk. They were still alive, it looked like it wasn’t their own blood. Another's maybe. All I knew was that me and Papyrus had dinner for the night, a human at that. Just like old times. I smirked at my luck, my limbs already acting on its own as it swiftly went to hand-guillotine their head off.

_Ting!_

Mid-strike I stopped my arm right above the neck of the human, and inch away right from their throat. My soul intervenes with my kill, panging in confusion and warning. My soul never acted out like this, much less even acted. It was quite dormant and empty, it never even moved, it was damaged after all. Cracks littering the surface and running deep to the core. It never acted out, not before all...that shit with Undick happened. U n d i c k the fucker.

Tugging hard on my eye socket, I relent after the sound of cracking can be heard. Dust floating before my eye lights. I look down at the human, examining and observing for any movement. Subtle breaths exhaling out their nose softly. Their eyes rolling underneath their eyelids, a small stern line on their mouth. Though their black hair covered a good portion of their facial features. 

My soul called out again, a warbled humming coming out of its own accord. The sight of them on the floor left a bad taste in my mouth, like whenever I saw those bastard skeleton counter parts of mine. 

Though he didn’t know why, he didn’t want to eat you. My soul humming in quiet agreement, swirling with a feeling I only get when I’m on the hunt or with my brother, Papyrus. I decided right then and there, gently picking up the unconscious meatsack of a human and heading back to the shack.

My hold on them tightened as I felt the gentle whisps of their breath down my neck. I unconsciously cuddled them closer, not wanting to let go of their comforting warmth. Trekking my way back and following the path to home, to Papyrus.

I had a feeling...like we were meant to meet each other.

*******  
Crooks:

  
The sun was rising and the cold breeze from outside was quickly warming up from the golden sun rays peeking out from the canopy of trees. It felt oddly cold though, like a tension pulled taught and snapping from the pressure. I was cleaning up in the kitchen, getting all my utensils ready for when breakfast came. Although Sans was a little late, he was never late to begin when it came to food though. I wonder what he's doing.

As if he heard my question, Sans came in the nick of time as I just finished laying out my ingredients and knives on the table, ready to carve up today's meat. Maybe it will be deer, or even caribou!

“HELLO BROTHER! WELCOME BACK, WHAT DID YOU CATCH THIS TIME, IS IT ONE OF THOSE RED FOX- OH IT’S A-A HUMAN...Sans I Thought We Were Not Allowed To Eat Human Again.” I asked warily, overlooking the human in Sans hold. The scent of blood strongly wafting from them. Sweet.

“SANS IS THAT HUMAN DEA-” I was cut off by him, something he rarely does.

“No. They are not for eating. They're a guest papy.” He motioned forward passing the kitchen entrance and went straight to the sitting room. I followed him easily, my long strides reaching him with minimal energy. He rounded the couch and moved the few cushions aside, gently laying down the foo- human down on the soft surface.

A faint navy blue glow on his face, a small grin as a smile-lines wrinkled his eye-sockets . Sans never really smiled that much, even genuinely. It was a surprising change of his forever tight grin. Like before...he never acted like this now. Though it was a welcome change, a good one too!

Sans just looked back at me, his face softer than usual, like he was calm. He wasn’t even pulling his sockets too! I know he does that to himself when my back is turned, though he tends to reach for his eye-sockets from time to time. Always catching himself at the last second when I was present, though he showed no signs of it today, not even in front of a human which was strangely unusual. He was always on guard, always tense when it came to humans.

Yet, right now, it was like he was back to himself, from the days before when everything was fine. 

I felt a faint strumming within my chest while looking down at Sans, at the human lying on the couch. A chiming tinkling ever-softly drifting out of my chest, though no one but me could hear it. The starting of a grin making its way on my mouth at the gentle warm display _hmm_?

“sorry bro, there’s no catch today, ya mind usin’ the deer we packed last time though for dinner? and make an xtra' please bro. imma make our guest...comfortable.” What?! My brother has never been this sociallyactive in, well...1, 6, 25...forever! He even wanted to give them food! Our food no less; food was always something precious, the very means of life and death down there.

It was expected that monsters tended to be very protective, feral even when the subject of ‘Food’ was brought about, no one gave out food for free, no one had food. Unless, you were the unfortunate one labeled as food.’Enough of these thoughts!’ I shake my head to rid it of those memories and quickly respond back to Sans. 

“OF COURSE SANS! I'M GOING TO COOK SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI FOR OUR GUEST!” I quickly rush to the kitchen, trying to get a head start on making dinner for our guest (hopefully friend!).

_hmm_ , where is that Spaghetti? Oh here! And tomatoes, water, salt and pepper, ahhh what else? MEAT! Of course, how could I forget about the most important ingredient! It has been a very long time since I’ve made Friendship Spaghetti, well since me and Undy-

I just hope they like it - or at least eat it.

  
*******

  
Almost finished with my _Friendship Spaghetti_ , I stir the sauce and deer meat sauce a couple times, adding in a few herbs and spices to ‘spice’ it up “nyeh heh heh.” I quietly think to myself, laughing at my own little pun. Sans would have loved that one, though I would never say it to him.

I turn down the stove on a lower temperature to keep it warm, stepping aside to attend to the pasta and empty out the excess water, the steam floating up to the ceiling in puffs of white. Humming while my body swiftly moved around the kitchen.

Grabbing the needed utensils from the bench table I get ready to serve. Setting up three plates with a matching pair of forks and knives, scooping generous amounts of each dish in practiced ease. Decorating the plates with the leftover herbs and sprinkling more salt and pepper on top. Adding a little cheese on top to finish off the presentation. 

It had been a while, but finally our guest had awakened from their slumber, any longer and they would have I would have to wake them up myself! I didn’t want Sans laziness to infect them already, hopefully he didn’t infect them with his constant punny behaviour. I could hear them talking quietly with Sans. Normally Sans would have been quiet when met with strangers, yet he was talking louder and in full sentences as the human guest and Sans exchanged words. It was nice to hear him talk, rather than his anti-social habit he ceaselessly wears. 

The human replying back every few seconds, carrying a hoarse but calm fluidity in their voice. It sent involuntary tingles to my soul, it humming back in response. Everytime she talked, my movements carried a little pep in my steps. I wanted to meet them too, but I needed to find a good moment to present myself. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of a potential friend!

I pause, as I hear a sudden silence in the sitting room. Sans nor the human guest speaking; how convenient! The right time to interfere (get out of the silent awkward situation they were in) and introduce myself!

“SANS! I'M READY WITH THE SPAGHETTI, THIS TIME IT HAS DEER MEAT IN IT! IT’S MY GREATEST CREATION YET! OF COURSE NOT AS GREAT AS ME BUT A CLOSE SECOND! IS THE HUMAN UP! I THINK I HEARD THEM TALKING.” I walk in the dim room, the single light barely illuminating the room. The plates of spaghetti hot and steadily on my hands, balanced and smelling delicious, if I do say so myself!

I look over them with a smile on my face, though it droops slightly as I look directly at the human. Their form was quite large for the average human, tall even, yet smaller than me. Jet-black hair crowning their head and sunkissed tan skin, cheeks slightly red and their mouth parted. What caught me though were their eyes. Two black orbs stared back at me, the whole of their eyes void of any colour beside black. No pupil, no iris or sclera, It was absorbed and wholey black, void of any colours.

It brought a chill down my spine yet at the same time I became stuck in a trance, hypnotised by their eyes, like they held all the world inside at the same time trapping people with their stare. Like we were playing ‘Frozen Statues’, I stood still flabbergasted. Though, my soul was another story.

I felt it flitting around my ribcage, slightly brushing up against my sensitive interior bones, happily fluttering in excitement. The rhythm of my soul beating against my chest in a continuous harmony. This was all caused from them; _she_ was my-

Without warning, she snapped out of her staring and appeared right before me, faster than light, I had no time to react or move. She slipped a hand down my cheekbone, a light stroke and the similar feeling of magic, though fastly disappearing. Replaced with deadly sneer on her face. Her pearly whites exposed and sharp as I looked on with confusion, I unconsciously querk my mouth into a ‘O’, so surprised that I even released my hold on the plates of food in my hand.

Forgotten as I looked on at her, shell-shocked, my thoughts running miles per second.

Whereas, she shifted her hand on my face and automatically reached to take hold of the plates, masterfully stabilising her grip under each plate. And that was all in the matter of seconds! She tenderly places them aside on the table beside us, as she takes a small step back from me, briefly glancing behind her at-SANS! Sans was looking over at us too. his red enlarged eye-light staring inquisitively, his stance pensive and watching. His socket narrowing, pondering as he started to twitch. 

Finally we all snapped out of it, the human snapping first and running furiously without towards the front door. Quickly grappling the door handle and roughly turning it to open the door. It was followed by a loud crash, as another voice was added into the mix, one very familiar.

“ _Oomf_ what da **fuck** was that f-” I could see Crimson’s skull peering through the doorway as he looked right at her. My soulmate.

*******

Crimson:

  
It was taking some time running around on the search for Rus, we had finally found a clue as to where he might be. No matter how fast we went, it felt like time kept it’s pace at an even faster rate, each second that passed every exhausted breath I took. Though, Black had it the worse. His form was visibly trembling in what could only be worry, though he brushed it off and stilled his slight shaking. I already knew what he was feeling, the endless worry, the strain as the stress plastered his face taut. The same face he had with Papyrus. 

“ ‘ey, are ya okay. yer tremblin’.” Creampuff beside voicing the same worries as he looked over Black. A deep frown over his face.

“Shut up...it is obviously nothing.”Just as quick, his response was fast but very quiet, unlike his usual self. Pausing mid sentence as he carried on, sprinting ahead of us.

Time wasn’t slowing down, neither was Black; storming off in a rampage, worry lacing his hurried steps to the abandoned car industry located on the ‘humans’ side. I grunted in annoyance, though I was worried too. Creampuff could tell, as we both ran off to join Black.

Running wasn’t my best skill per say as I followed on behind Black. Creampuff stayed by my side even when he could have definitely surpassed me and caught up with Black up ahead. I couldn’t even access my teleportation magic, too many humans prancing around in the night to do so, it was too risky at this point.

The stars in the sky were fading, and I was fading along with them. The tiredness catching up with me, the slick feeling of sweat dripping off my skull. Stopping, I turn my attention in front of me. Dread coursing through me. This car industry...there was magic swirling around in there, angrily and full of rage. I wouldn't be able to feel it if it wasn’t for my familiarity with this particular aura that surrounded the place.

Death, it smelt, felt like death; I wasn’t scared though.

*******

We find a hidden staircase leading underground. Its entrance already opened, a pile of rotted canvases lying broken, wood splinters scattering the area. A cold aura drifts out from the unlocked hatch; the stench of death and fear faint strong.

Without hesitation, Black sprints away down the stone stairs. Once again leaving me and Creampuff to stare down at the pathway down, looking equally dumbfounded as Black runs in without caution. After a moment, Creampuff sprints in after him.

The sound of his boots clacking along the stone steps, growing fainter. I’m not sure if they felt it too or not, but...my soul was acting weird. It was humming louder than its usual rhythm. Which was nothing, maybe a little ting here and there, but never any humming. Unless it was brought out in an encounter, that was another whole story to tell.

Running after them ( _Stars_ am I done with bloody running) I barely catch up with Cream puff, wheezing with exhaustion, as we reach the last sets of steps. On my knees as I tried breathing in and out, sweat pouring down my skull. With each breath though, it smelt like sour crap and expired milk in a trash can. The air was too stale, too much shit left in here to rot and deteriorate over time. Fuck! Can we just get a res-

“ **RUS**!” Black yells at the top of his lungs as he starts running towards a lump of black and fur on the ground. A pair of skeleton feet poking out of the blanket. Faster than me, Cream puff following suit as I shortcut and appear by his side. Rus’s side.

"MUTT! PAPYRUS! BROTHER, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Black roughly rouses Rus awake as me and Cream puff motion to help him up, wrapping the cloak around his waist. A loud blaring sounded, creeping closer towards our destination.

“Hey, da cops are a comin’, and right on time might i add.” I drag for one of Rus’s hands and pull him up easily, a soft grunt coming out from him, oddly, he didn't appear to be injured, hurt or even scratched up. If he was kidnapped from those fuckers, then why didn’t they hurt him, much less dust him. Not that I was asking for it, but why was he like this? No cuts or bruises, nothing at all.

Taking a closer look though, his form was terribly weak and barely standing, he was heavily fatigued as he slowly woke up. His eyelights seemed to be dimming out, his magic aura thin and wavering. Like it was trying to find itself and build from there, but something was amiss. Magic was swirling around him, foreign and different; unlike my magic, or monster magic. A dark warmth sparking with silver and white, like chrome in the midst of it. It was all over the place especially on him and- behind me!

Fifteen. Fifteen unconscious monsters floating above ground. Leaving them behind to catch up, I move further towards the monsters. They were suspended in mid-air, quietly snoring; sleeping the day away as if it were just a normal everyday. They were easily held, the same magic on each of the monsters. Gravity manipulation, no doubt. 

Whoever had this kind of magic to keep them like this, were fucking powerful! 

what da fuck happened ‘ere? All of a sudden, they began to float down to the ground. At the same time. The magic relinquishes it’s hold on them and gently lets them go. 

“GASP!” I could hear Cream puff’s audible gasp right beside me, the same expressions strewn across his face as mine. I was cautious and wary now, someone was here. I could feel it. This wasn’t a coincidence- _WHOOSH_!

Rus passes me yelling something to no one in particular, his face in pain and deep worry. What da hell is happening now?! I thought to myself, just as quickly, Rus slumps to the floor on his knees. Staring at something that we couldn’t see. _clack clack clack_

I jerk my head towards the stairs, the sound of footsteps hurriedly reaching the top. Someone was down here the whole time! And judging by Rus’s actions...this person wasn’t just anyone. Who the hell were they?! Everything was damn right unusual to begin with! The note, the tied up guys and now this?!

Rus was acting weirdly as well! Who the fuck was he yelling at anyway?! That magic, who is that powerful to have that kinda magic?! A monster?! It can’t be a human unless- the sirens in the background weren’t helping at all, too many questions were popping in and out of my head. Practically bursting my head open. Everything was going too fast for me, my head incapable of dealing with this many questions.

My soul bumped heavily with stress, strangely trying to escape out of my chest. It knew something I didn’t and without really thinking about it, I followed. The tugging directed me towards the stairs. I didn’t think twice, leaving the situation in Black and Cream puff’s hands. They could handle it anyways; but right now, I have more important things to do.

*******

Y/N: 

Blinking out of existence, you used every bit of magic you had left and zipped into the world into between worlds: The Void. Using magic to enter was very reckless and risky of you, but who cares. You were here now and you could get all the rest you needed anyways. Most of all, Gaster was here.

Though, forcefully opening an entrance into the Void had it’s backlash. It would take a long time to heal up properly and regain your magic properly. The constant strain of being empty physically and mentally sent waves and waves of pain straight to your head and body. Taking this option was reckless indeed. Eventually, the feeling disappeared as Voidey wrapped their tentacle-like appendages over you and channeled their own magic and began to refuel your empty magic reserves. 

“ _hehe_ Hey voidey. Long time no see, eh?” You laughed nervously, unsure on what to say or do next. They slapped you at the back of your head in response, “Ow!”, tauntingly shaking one of the many tentacles in a scoldingly manner. 

“I guess I deserved that.” You rub the back of your head, looking around for something, or a particular someone. Sensing your intentions, Voidey points ahead of you, knowing what you wanted. Acting out, you brought my palms and shelled them around your mouth.

“GASTERRRR!” Hearing your sudden shout, B.B.G He looks back at you, a confused look on his face as he hurried over. A question in the air as he knelt down at your height. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here? You know what happens when you enter the Void physically, it can-” You shut him up, your hands covering his mouth as his voice was muffled. Your face is serious and focused on him, you weren't playing around. Noticing your change in mood, he raised a brow at this, peeling off your hands as he looked at you with worried eye lights.

“Soulmates, I have soulmates.” 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYAAA!! Imma tell you right now and ya BETTER listen! I AND TWO FREINDS OF MINE HAVE MADE THIS WONDERFUL FANFIC CALLED 'FaiTh - Fate in Threshold' By me and my awesome rad skeleman lovers: Blue_skeleton6289 and Normalaya12
> 
> They both have their fantastic individual fanfic's that you must read so check it out:
> 
> Blue_skeleton6289: (Dude, she is fricking awesome read her fanfics I know ya want too!)  
> Dreams do come true! And more!  
> Oblivious is Bliss  
> Together, for better or worse
> 
> Normalaya12 (Check her out, her work is amazing!)  
> It's just by Pure Coincidence 
> 
> Thanks for reading my chapter, and have a nice day/night man!


	6. If Only You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depressive thoughts and actions, suicidal thoughts and implications, Death and blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you are spending your holidays or extra-extended holidays (like me) okay and safe yeah! Sorry that I haven't been on here in ages, but Writers Block is fricking sh*t (to put it bluntly). And staying and doing online-schooling ain't helping as well. Please understand that I will, I am trying to do my best man! But this pandemic and useless online school is very dumb and stupid...and I to have exercise everyday now - yes, I'm lazy.
> 
> Anywayyyss! Here is the latest and (hopefully) greatest chapter I have for you guys!! I hope you enjoy it!  
> WALKER IS OUT!

*******

~~W. D. Gaster:~~ ~~~~

  
  


“Soulmates, I have soulmates.” Her eyes glossed over in confusion and fear. A look I haven’t seen on her face since she was merely a child. I gently peeled her palms off my mouth. 

Holding them with great care in my own skeletal hands as I softly brought her body to lean in against mine. Though that didn’t stop her hysterics as she clenched harder with her own hand.

“Gaster, I can’t have a soulmate! I’m not allowed one! I am supposed to be-I can’t have one, much less four of them! I will be the end of them-” She was ranting, rambling on with a crazed gaze as her dark orbs wavered in between anger and sadness. 

“Hey hey, hush now little one. Breath in and out.” Motioning her to copy my movements, she slowly did so. 

I looked back at her, I could feel my sockets dimming down consciously as I looked at her tired figure. Just in the small amount of time, it's wacky here in the void after all, she looked like the whole world just came crashing down on her. 

It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her like this, her whole body barely even standing. More like on the brink of falling...down. ‘Oh shut it will you’ I have no time for this!

Slowly, I perched her in my lap as we both sat down looking into the never ending darkness of the void. We sat down for a while of us just sitting and not speaking. I quietly braid her hair in tiny plaits and unravel them each time, stroking her head as she thought of what to say.

‘How long has it been since she would sit in my lap. Or playfully dangle from my arms as I swung her up and down. Stars, I even had to deal with her...menstrual cycle; ahhh such good memories, well mostly. I continued to stroke her head, humming quietly as she breathed in and out slowly.

It has been quite lonely here, the Void provides a great company, yet tends to be rather monotonous when playing charades with a literal being with tentacles for arms. 

And speaking to them always brought about a headache, the Void language had its ups and downs at times. And the only questions you could ask them were ‘Yes or No’ ones. 

All I could do was reflect back on my past and evaluate, thinking of different alternatives of how I could change my past. Maybe if I didn’t mess around with that damned machine, my greatest creation, maybe I could have my own life with my brothers. 

Maybe I could have experienced the first rays of sunlight with them or watched the stars as they shon and twinkled in the night skies. I could have been there for them and I could finally see their smiles...However, the past was the past. 

I would never change it even if I had the chance to, I couldn’t let my sister down.

The times spent here were very happy, even when she tried to punch me a greeting when I first met her. She was an odd one of the bunch, a black sheep among a flock of white sheep. 

She was particularly odd and very funny. Oh! Or that one time when I taught her magic for the first time and that face she made, smiling so wide her cheeks looked like they would explode. 

A happy and cheerful smile, so different from the glum and hateful snarky attitude she always had as a kid. Yes, there were sad memories as well but it was expected, for one to be happy they must also be sad, it was a balance of course, _sigh_.

This eternal hell living in here was worth it, if I couldn’t see my brothers so be it, they had each other and I was damned sure everything would be fine if they just stuck together. 

If I couldn’t be there for them, then I would be there for Y/N. My brothers were strong in ways I can’t even start to comprehend, they could live without me. It’s not like they remember me anyways.

Oh have the times change, and change do they happen fast. My little sister was finally leaving the nest and my brothers...

‘Soulmates’ she said. The nature of souls is something very complex yet simple. A soul is essentially the culmination of your being to put it short. Whether they be human or monster, they all have a soul that takes the form of a heart. 

Though, soulmates were more of a myth, a legend, yet again, it was also very true. Just rare. And it just so happened for Y/N to have one, well multiple soulmates. It was expected though.

Looking over her lovingly, I nuzzled her head gently cooing at her as she fumbled with her fingers, her face focused and stone-like as she too stared out into the void.

It’s time.

  
  
  
  


***

Y/N:

  
  
  
  


Breaking out of his embrace, you stand tall with a determined look on your face. The signs of stress and exhaustion working its way up your body. Swiftly turning around with the flick of your hair, you turn around to face Gaster. 

Quietly look down at him, a small faint smile gracing your face as you motioned forward with an outreached hand towards him. Responding in kind, he clasped your hand and pulled himself up with a warm smile as well.

“It’s time we talk, properly, Gaster.” Your eyes lit with determination and worry, B.B.G just reached out and ruffled your black locks.

“You don’t have to if you don't want to-” 

“Yes, I do. I want to, brother. It’s important,” Interrupting him you continue on.

“I-I need your help Gaster, I just- I don’t know what to do. I was saving a monster, just the normal you know. The monster was kidnapped and left in an abandoned warehouse, by humans...” Looking him dead in the eye, you try to find anything, an answer maybe, in his sockets, though he reminded himself and continued to look at you with a neutral face. 

Taking cue, you start walking around your confined yet unlimited space around you, your hands folded behind your back as you pace back and forth. 

The stress was getting to you, your head was in turmoil, a practical tornado twisting inside your mind.

“I rescued him and other monsters as well, but the thing is, that I was soulmates with him Gaster. Than one thing turned to another, I found three other soulmates when I got kidnapped myself-”

“Y/N! Why didn’t you say something earlier?-

“Gaster-

“Who kidnapped you? Are you alright?- 

“Gaster!-

“Did they do anything to you, just tell me and I will-”

“GASTER!” Looking up, you walk up to him and flick him in the skull. He quickly rubbed his head with a bony hand, a hurt look in his eyes as his other hand laid dramatically on his chest.

“You wound me so, dear Y/N.” A small grin playing at the edges of his mouth as he continued to look into your own eyes dramatically. Mockingly you look back at him, practically sweat dropping at his playful actions. ‘He always knew how to change the mood’

“Thanks Gaster, really…” Out of nowhere, you launch yourself at him, hugging the ever daylights out of him with a faint and small grin. His arms wrapping around you, a cool pair of limbs calming your racing heart.

“Hey Gaster? I’m gonna be staying here for a little, a week at most. I want to catch up with you as well. I haven’t really been around for a long time anyways. So what about it, wanna hang B.B.G?” Looking up into his face, you anxiously wait for his reply.

“Y/N, you know you shouldn’t be here, the side-effects of staying in the void will hurt you. You can die. You know what happened last time when that happened?!” He stares at you with worry, his eye-lights dimming down as he looks into your own orbs with clear distraught. 

His arms start tightening its grip around you, almost suffocatingly.

“It won’t happen B.B.G, besides I can’t die, remember right?” Smirking at his overprotective side showing you wanted to die anyways.

“I’m just staying here for a day (void time), keep your knickers on B.B.G, I ain’t going anywhere.” A soft smile graces your features, looking for your brother's approval. 

With an exasperated sigh, he smiles back in reply as his eye-lights roll around in his eye-sockets at your face. 

“Fine, okay, just one day couldn’t hurt, BUT! (and it was a big but) If you ever start to feel something weird happening, promise me please, that you will tell me and I will immediately send you out of here. Are we clear, I don’t want to lose anyone else.” He spoke the last part with a feather like voice, almost inaudible to hear, but you heard it loud and clear. 

Clenching your teeth in sadness, guilt flooded your thoughts. You knew you couldn’t abide and keep this promise.

You had already planned this since day one of your ‘new’ life, and you had no time to waste. Gaster was your number one goal, soulmates and feelings were just going to have to wait a very long time. 

Shoving it down, you slap on a grin and kill the last bits of doubt shrouding your mind. ‘Doubt will get you killed, don’t hesitate Y/N.’

“Yeah sure, whatever, I’ll try okay Gaster. But, I can’t promise you that.” ‘I’ve broken too many promises as it is, and an oath I have to keep as well.’

With that, you think of the future: ‘Find a way to get Gaster out of here. Find his brothers and unite them. Then d i s a p p e a r f o r e v e r

“A future without me in it, that’s good. Better for him and them...”

  
  
  
  


*******

Blackberry:

  
  
  
  


‘Staring. Staring and watching. Staring, watching and observing.’ It’s been a week, and Pap-Rus isn’t answering my questions, avoiding me like I was the plague. 

Ever since that ‘Event’ he’s been quiet, more so than ever. Ditching dinner at the drop of a dime, eating those terrible microwavable meal-ready foods.

Smoking at least three packs of cigarettes and dog treats a day, to the point that the air feels stuffy and almost suffocating, even though I don’t even need to breathe in air.

I watched Rus, intermingle with the other so-called skeletons of the house. Leaning against the stair railings and hiding behind the walls close to me. Chuckling care-free and without worry. 

Crimson the arse laughing it up with him, spilling one another puns and awful japes in rapid-fire. I listened to them, not because I liked their japes and puns! But, I needed to watch my brother, in case he got kidnapped or anything, just making sure.

“-tryna be more funny than me eh, welp ya aren’t, no bones about it.”

“oi mate, try meh. I know imma better than yeh, so don’ go skulking around when i say its da truth.”

“might wanna check yer self ‘fore ya wreck ya self bone buddy, cause i got da upper hand on ya.”

They continued on for a good five minutes, bouncing back off each other with bone puns to dirty puns. Crimson getting in on the last pun before he dragged him off somewhere, speaking about something special?

“hey ya gotta a minute, there’s somethin special i gotta talk ta ya ‘bout...i think ya know what i mean.” Crimson eyed him while placing his hand on his upper rib-cage, an odd neutral look on his face.

Rus, in return, looked back at him. His eye-sockets widened to the size of saucers as he sweatdropped. Clenching the coat around him he had on him from a week ago as he spoke back to Crimson with a serious glint in his eye-lights. 

They spoke in whispers as they entered the nest room. I stepped out of my hiding spot and eyes them. At the last second, Rus caught me staring at them. 

His eye-lights fuzzy around the edges as he glanced back at me, a question on the tip of his mouth before he disappeared with Crimson into the kitchen.

‘Like he’s any better than me! Why the hell is he with my other pathetic alternate self?! Crimson you fucking buffoon. ” _Tsk_ , whatever.”

Rushing back to my room, opening the door and closing it swiftly. Pacing around with a sudden burst of energy, though that didn’t last very long as I tired quickly and turned to my desk and sat on the chair, slumping rather lazily. I push the bridge of my nasal bone together in frustration.

Three days missing and this is how I’m treated?!

As I looked around my own room, silence met me with each corner of the room. It’s clean and tidy appearance is sparkling clean. Day in and day out, I have cleaned this damned room trying to make it more like...home. 

Yet, it still felt weird, I lived in this house,yes, but I felt like a stranger to this household. The clean white walls blindingly bright as the sun shone from outside, not a single speck of dirt to be found. Not a piece of trash in sight except me was found. 

All around the house was clean as well, my other Alternate selves, the inferior bunch of skeletons probably messing it up already.

‘What’s happened to me?’

I've tried, I’m currently trying to cha- to make things better. It doesn’t work, everytime I try to get myself out of this ‘phase’ I’m stuck in, it makes everything worse.

I try to work things out with Rus, but we barely acknowledge each other. We don’t talk anymore, rather I talk and he- he ignores me. ‘He actually ignores me?! 

The Maleficent Sans! Being ignored by such puny and-and unworthy, ungrateful mutt of a brother?! What has the world come to?! How dare he!

“ _Aghh_ Sans, you’ve got to grow up, you can’t keep acting like this! You’ve got to be better for him!” I scrub harshly at my face as I looked back at the ceiling, the bags under my eyes feeling unbearably heavy with every breath I take. 

Trying to calm my anxious and runny mind. It was unusual for me to sit down like everything was alright. Sit like there was no danger sneaking right under my nose, sit like no one was even plotting against me at this very moment. 

Sitting like I had all the time in the world when I don’t! Some monster could be out there trying to harm me! Harm PAPYRUS!! I MUST PREPARE, I MUST BE READY FOR THE INEVITABLE! I CAN’T-

Falling to the ground, I clutch my hands. My form visibly shakes with adrenaline and bloodlust. My L.V. was acting up again. ‘Even worse than before’. 

With all my being, I rise slowly and painfully trying to reach my desk. Pushing aside the papers and pens, messing up my clean and neat form. I drag my phalanges across the desk-top, deep dents and scratches marring the surface. Opening the drawers and scrambling for my medication my hands shook uncontrollably as my sight blurred.

“Where, where, where IS IT!” Yelling to no one in particular, I finally grasp the familiar plastic cylinder and numbly unscrew the cap with every bit of concentration I could muster.

Throwing 5 tablets into my mouth, swallowing it dry without hesitation. I collapse onto the ground, the carpet beneath softening my fall. Looking up at the ceiling once again. 

My L.V. is getting worse as the days go by. I wonder how long before I burn out. Lifting the cylinder tube I shake its contents and eye what is left of them.

‘Ahh only enough for another month. I can last, just a little longer before this all goes away.’ Closing my sockets I drift to sleep, as the void of silence consumes me whole.

  
  
  
  


*******

Rus:

  
  
  
  


One week ago, everything changed. I was rescued but left by my own soulmate, just as I found my supposed other half of me. They came and went like the ever changing seasons. ‘Sigh’ I grab another pack of smokes or ‘cancer sticks’ as the others like to say, bringing it up to my mouth and leaving it there. 

Outside of the house, I slide against the side of the wall, sitting down on the ground. The wind whistling away tunelessly. Scratching the side of my skull, I look up to the sky, as my thoughts keep tracing back one week ago, imagining the dark orbs that struck me. I could already feel my soul thumping slightly in thought about them.

Clutching the cloak around me tighter I sink inwards to the fluffy fur outlining the cloak. Enjoying the faint odour of earth and sweet smelling flowers it smelt of, though the smell of cigarettes and dog treats would soon take over. 

I tried to stave off them as much as possible. My thoughts traveled with more questions and memories surfacing. ‘How could you miss someone you barely even knew?’

  
  
  
  


*******

_Flashback_

As days passed by with each cancer stick I smoke, I’ve tried so hard to find them. But how can you find someone if you don’t even know what they look like? 

How can you even begin to search for someone when the only thing you’ve seen of them is their eyes? Nothing worked when I couldn’t even start, so I did the only thing that came to mind. The only thing that could find my other missing piece. 

And like the sensible being I am, I followed it without question. Using my soul as a compass I searched on the whim of where my soul sensed my soulmate was. Bringing me around the all around whole of the monster district, blipping in and out of existence without rest, to the park, even so far as going back **there**.

At one point I ‘shortcutted’ to the human area, yet all that came out of it was fruitless. The vile voices followed me everywhere, the stares of humans stalked me with ridicule and disgust in their eyes. It was fuckin annoying, and my soul wasn’t helping. 

Normally when I shortcut I’d feel nothing. The loud silence of the void, the darkness same as always yet different, if there was anything to say about that. However, everytime I went in and out, my soul, it wouldn’t stop pulling and whining. 

There was nothing in the void, it was empty, nothing and absolutely no one could ever exist in there. With each teleport I did, each tug of my soul became harder to settle, the whining becoming even more persistent than the last. Getting so far as to be dizzying, giving me a slight migraine.

“Urggh, fuck, can you stop that.” Grabbing my chest with heavy breaths, I drop to the ground. Resting on the soft grass (You’re in the Park/Monster District) I breathe in and out, tired to death, heh, and overall confused. You had no leads, and no ideas left in the pan to dish out. 

Only a lonely soul wanting warmth and arms begging to be wrapped around you. 

“How can you make me feel this way, when I can barely feel these days?” I question the sky, as it sets down. Revealing great orange and yellow hues blossoming in the sky, spreading endlessly. I watched for minutes, hours as it changed colours slowly. 

Like a I close my eyes, just for a bit. Drifting off into sleep as the clouds flew and cuddled the sky goodnight as the moon came out, welcoming those with its guiding light.

‘A quick rest couldn’t hurt, right?’

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


‘8:33pm’

“ey Muffet, ya mind gettin’ mah usual eh?” I glance at the spider monster with a fake toothy smile, winking at her for extra measure. 

“One of these days Mutt, you will pay off your tab.” Muttering under her breath, she sashayed away with a click of her heels she shook her head disapprovingly. 

Once she was out of sight, the facade was over. Grimacing and shaking slightly, I scrub my hands over my face. My shivering got even worse as time ticked by. ‘How many times now? 11, no, 79- 356...too many’ 

A single tear slid down my cheekbone, quietly hitting the bar. More followed as I waited for Muffet to get back to me. The memories were coming back, hitting home each time as a new meoory surfaced from the past resets, past genocide runs filled with gore and death everywhere. 

My mind was filled with bloody images, dust rising in the air as that thing slashed and dodged effortlessly from my attacks, their smile always so wide with a smug sickness to it. 

Peppered in cuts and bruises leaking blood, chipped bone fragments sticking in their limbs. A small blade poised with a deadly care, shining menacingly. Their rugged form barely standing, trembling as I held my Gaster Blasters above me waiting for their move.

In an instant they slashed at me with a curled smile showing their eyes- a heavy sadness mirrored back, a contradiction to their bloodlust filled aura. 

Showing no mercy, I quickly ended it with a blinding laser to the head, spiking them with more sharp bones, harshly pricking them as they laid faced upwards. 

Their form suspended by the tonnes of bones protruding theri form. Blood leaking from their eyes, like they were crying, as the same words came out of their mouth over and over and over again.

‘I’m coming back t o k i l l y o u a l l HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!...” 

Frustrated with myself, angry because they reset again, depressed because I failed him. ‘I failed you, I won’t fail you this time...I c-can do it, I can do it, I can’t.’

Snapping out of my past, raising my head I looked for Muffet. Minutes have passed, she should have been here ages ago. Shifting my attention to the clock placed above the walls, it read ‘11:11pm’. It’s been hours, where is she- “AHHHHHHHHHH!!” That voice, please don’t be.

A bloodcurdling scream sounded off from outside as death and dust leaked out from behind me. Looking back, I finally noticed a pile of dust shaped as a familiar 6-limbed body. 

Holding back the gag and sudden urge to empty my guts, _sniffle heh_ , I turn back and run out the door, a faint bell tinkling farewell to me. ‘Heh, looks like dat doughnuts a’ gonna wait eh, Muffet’

The snow around me was grey, red splashes here and there on it’s surface. For a skeleton, I didn’t mind the cold as it goes right through me _drip_ haha, but right now, it felt as if a cold snow blizzard took the form of a knife and speared through the chest. 

The sight before sickened me right done to the bone _drip drip_ , the fucking little demon squaring off against him, with smile so vile that it could rival Lucifers. 

The Captain of the Royal Guard facing off against the devil incarnate. His bone attacks performed with the utmost terrifying of speeds, each bone whistling past with deadly pin-point accuracy at the lil’ shit. 

His own smile sharp as blades as he manifested more and more attacks. Though it didn’t last.

His smile was strained, falling into a frown. His form was heaving with exhaustion as he stood off with Chara.

Dust trickled out from his injuries as he swayed barely able to stand properly. I couldn’t stand this anymore, I can't bonin’ out on him now _drip drip drip_. 

“SANS!” He looked at me, his eyes filled with minor scratches and deep-purple bruises. Worry radiated about his eye-lights as I saw his mouth move, nothing came out of it. 

In that split-second, Chara drew their blade and slashed it across his chest, a critical hit as he stumbled to the ground. Falling stiff to the snow below him, where the rest of the monsters lay, dusted and dead. 

“NO! SANS!” Running to him, I ignore the looming presence surrounding us. Tripping over snow mounds, I drop down to my knees, my hands shaking so badly that I thought it was my vision doing that. 

His eye-lights barely lit while his mouth trickled blood. Gently picking him up, I hugged him tightly. Thinking that my arms could be able to keep him one, to keep from leaving me again.

“Don’t, please, don’ leave me bro...not again, come on. wake up, don’ sleep on me now.” I try to shake him to stay awake, even going as far as slapping his face. Nothing worked. I could feel the dust appear, slowly making its way all the way to his face. ‘sans, sans stay with me. please, I won’t ask for anything, just don’t leave me.'

Hugging his cold body, I clench onto him for dear life. 

“B-Brother.” I flinched against him, quickly turning him to face me. He was barely conscious, his eye-sockets devoid of any light as he stared back at me hazily.

“If it weren’t f-for your, y-your fa-ult Mutt!” Dark laughter emitted all around me, the sound echoing non-stop, like a mega-phone being screamed through. 

The body in my arms turned to dust, a dim upside down heart resting right in my palms. 

“G O O D B Y E.”

9 9 9 9 9 9 9-

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


“SANS! I-i’m s-s-sorry. i-i’m s-so sorry.” Waking up from the depths of hell, I sat up stiffly as the wind blew around me softly, as if trying to comfort me. The moon is still bright as ever, a full-moon as well. 

‘I can’t even take a break without having those ‘dreams’ again. Come on Paps, calm down…’

“Will this ever end?”

  
  
  
  


*******

_End of Flashback_

  
  
  
  


“When will you come back to me? Who are you? Can you please help me?” Speaking to nothing but the clouds in the sky, puffs of purple tinted smoke floating upwards, slowly disappearing in the wind. 

My face hurt, my head hurt, everything just hurt so badly. 

Not as bad as my soul. It knew my suffering, the resets, the death of my brother, my Sans. Just me and my soul, in it together for the past years of resets. I don’t know how long that will last though.

Exhaling the dog treat, I keep doing it while holding it to my mouth. My eye-sockets stinging for some reason with each puff. I could hear something, someone was….crying? Were they sobbing? 

They sound pretty close, like right next to me close. Nah, forget it. Depressing thoughts were all so tiresome, I don’t want to think about this anymore.

~~I'm the one who's crying.~~

Standing up was an ordeal, my knees feel super weak like jello. My sight was getting blurry and my breaths were getting real heavy. Swiping against my sockets. 

I felt something wet trailing down towards my cheek-bones. Was it raining? I don’t see any dark clouds though. Looking up to the sky, the sun peeked behind white fluffy clouds. 

~~I'm crying.~~

Grabbing the small bag, hanging by my hips I start to think about what Crimson told me earlier on. The small little pouch holding secrets that could be scattered in seconds. 

It was hefty for a small thing as well. Crim didn’t open it, saying that it was ‘something only you could see’ I wonder why. Eyeing the pouch, I brought it close to my face. This...Why are you in here?!

“I never thought I would see this so soon.”

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> I have one more thing to say!! Please check out me and my friends collaboration fanfic called:  
> [FaiTH - Fate in Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397)
> 
> We worked hard on this! And we want YOUR (yes you!) opinions and comment on our stuff, ya know?!
> 
> PLEASE OH PLEASE PEOPLE COMMENT ON WHAT YA THINK ON MAH CHAPPIE!! IT'S DEEPLY APPRECIATED, REALLY!! Thanks for reading people and THANK YOU for the kudos guys!! :) <3 <3 -3-


	7. Dinner is Not Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again, I arrive fashionably late---yes okay I'm late with another UPDATE!! AYEEE! *finger guns*  
> Sorry, I've had a lot on my plate and it's starting to to turn into two plates...if ya know what I mean,  
> But, fear not, I shall continue this (if you guys were thinking that) but I will be very very SLOW with my updates  
> That's why this chapter is longerrr??  
> Anways PLEASE ENJOY!  
> (it's my greatest chapter yet! :D)

*******

Y/N:

‘It’s been a day, so approximately a week now on Earth.’ You lie down on the lap of B.B.G, your head comfortably perched as he and you enjoyed one another's presence. No talking, letting the silence fill them as both siblings closed their eyes and rested, not the kind where the quiet suffocated them but a lasting peacefulness between them.

_This is nice_ you thought, breathing in the faint scent of ozone around you.

It had been a long time, too long in fact, since you’ve spent some quality family time with your only sibling. Catching up, you’ve been able to tell Gaster of your latest adventures you’ve been up to. Watching as his eye-lights would always light up at your story-telling display; little gestures from his floating hands to the way his eye-lights brightened up by the minute always glued onto your figure with a smile etched onto his face.

The bridges of his brows were always moving, crossed, narrowed or flat; his expressions never stayed the same. His body was always fidgeting with a subtle excitement, an aura filled with curiosity rivaling that of a child hungry for knowledge. These were the moments in life you could stand to live for, just another minute, one more hour to spend.

And like that, the roles were switched, you sharing the stories and news updates on life while he carefully watched and listened with bated breath. For a skeleton monster, he was more expressive than most humans. Another delightful characteristic you were glad to experience and proud to see in Gaster, knowing now that you apparently lacked that trait it was more suited to him anyways. 

Though it was fun sharing your ‘tales’ as Gaster named it, he told you that you had a rather special knack for storytelling. Saying, and you quote, ‘Your words brought life and meaning to stories’, but that was quite the contrary.

You love your skelebrother, he was everything to you, yet you knew little of him, just the basic family and job occupation. You didn’t even know the names of his beloved brothers for goodness sakes!

The stories and adventures he went and had, but nothing more. You wanted his stories, you wanted to know more about him, the life he led before he landed here and was erased from existence.

You wanted to know the real ‘Wing Dings Gaster’, but he always seemed to avoid the subject like the plague, consequently steering the conversation while he was at it. So with the few minutes you had left, you mustered the courage to ask him.

“Hey Gaster? What was it like, with your brothers? What was it like to have a family?” You wait as you lean against him, hearing the faint rustle of cloth rubbing against each other as he moved at your sudden question. Your eyes still closed as you slowed your breathing, acting relaxed so as to not give anything away. After a few minutes passed, you thought he wouldn’t answer, he spoke ever softly. Almost too soft to hear, yet you heard it easily.

“To be honest, it’s the best thing ever.” Opening your eyes, you see him looking down at you. An all knowing smile gracefully present on his skull with wistful eyes glowing down at you in recognition. 

“Every second, every year I spent was always happy with them. My youngest brother, as bright as the sun, a smile and laugh that could beat any instrument with his musical laughter. He’s persistent and very, very loud; a soul that holds so much love and kindness. My other brother, second to me, stubborn, intelligent, a rather...unique comedian, a wise and kind soul he is.”

A gentle wisp of a grin places itself on his mouth, soft and comforting as his eyes search and wonder through doors of memories, pondering quietly. 

“My brothers they mean-they are the world to me. There’s only so much I can do here, but they've grown. Like them, you are also special to me, Y/N, my one and only little sister. You are too sweet for this world-

“ _scoffs_ Now that is quite contrary, in fact-"

“An angel that shares so much yet never dares to take, in turn she asks those to be safe and live a life of happiness and pure joy, knowing that she too also desires that and wishes-

“To get your BONY ass out of this DAMN prison, and find-"

“ ~~Love~~.” You stare blankly at him, an emotionless expression strewn across your face as you felt your eyes twitch for a second. A silence wavered before you, a quiet staring contest settled between the two of you. ‘What utter nonsense is he talking about?! I can’t believe-’

“I know you dear N/N, maybe even better than you know yourself. As my dear sweet little sister, it is my duty, as your older brother, to help you. I can see it, the look in your eyes, don’t think I can’t see it Y/N. I’m not stupid. Stop cutting me off, like you cut yourself off from the world. Live and breathe.”

Your gaze softens at the sight of B.B.G, huffing in frustration at his words. Heaving upwards, you wrap your masculine arms around his slim figure easily. Tugging him towards yourself in a hearty and warm embrace.

“Promise me this B.B.G looks her dead in the eyes, an almost challenging look as he succumbs to her hug, hugging back just as hard.

“Live your life, spend it as if it were your last breath to take.”

“ _sigh_ Only if you promise to do the same brother.” You turn a small smile at him, your hardened expression crumbled away to reveal a lost child, looking at him with big eyes searching for something.

  
  


“Let me help you, like you’ve helped me.” Your words feather-like float ever-softly in the midst between you as you avoid his gaze down to your lap, “ _Right now, you’re the one who needs help._ ”

Missing the sorrowful gaze of Gaster, he quietly ruffles your head in a playful manner. A little smile playing at the edges of his mouth. ‘Look at how much you’ve grown dearest sister’, with that thought he wipes his eye-sockets, careful to not let any tears go. Now was not the time to cry.

“You’ll know them once you see them, after all how can you miss someone like them when they are related to this devilishly handsome masterpiece you're hugging right now?”

“Ughhh, way to ruin the moment B.B.G!! I normally do that!” 

  
  


*******

  
  


After your little conversation with B.B.G, it was - fucking unfortunately - time for you to go. Time was of essence, and you were pretty sure you’ve missed out a whole lot of things while you were away.

Especially missing those ones, the amount of disturbances in the void seemed to increase ever since you came and camped out here in the void. A slight panging of longing would set an unknown aching in your soul every time the presence would leave to once again disappear. Until it just disappear, weird. 

‘Eh, nevermind’, shaking your head to rid you of these thoughts, you dust the imaginary dust off your clothes, re-braiding the thick and longest part of dark obsidian hair. Adjusting your bangs perfectly to hide your, and you quote, ‘disturbing’ eyes. Motioning to pick up your favourite cloak, you stop mid-air, looking around yourself.

“...Oh, it's not here- where did I put it? Maybe at the house or at... _ahhh_ shit.” You spoke quietly to yourself, B.B.G smiled in amusement, the sadness long-ago leaving his features as the bright gaze of his scientist self came back.

Hands placed behind his back to stop him from consciously cover his mouth. An all-knowing smirk upon his features.

“Come on Y/N, I’m afraid we don't have all day. Do pray tell are you looking for dear? You lose something again?” Giving him a stink side-eye, you narrow your orbs behind the ink black curtains of your hairs, scrutinising him.

“...”

“Nevermind then, but please come closer and give your ole’ brother a hug won’t you? One last time?” Giving him a deadpanned look, you stare at him, seeing for anything suspicious behind his smile he stretched out his arms in invitation for another bone-crushing hug.

Shrugging it off, you walk up to him, your arms just as wide to engulf him in one of your warmest hugs.

Suddenly, he swept your hair out of your face, tucking your soft strands behind your ears on both sides. Grabbing small clips out of thin air and clipping them in place to secure and hold your hair. 

“Stop hiding behind your unruly bangs, and cut them off! They’re growing too long!” You gawk at him as your mouth quirks to the side in surprise at his small outburst.

“No matter how I look at it, your face looks very beautiful, you little twerp, I see no reason as to why you shouldn’t show it off. Be more confident in yourself okay?” Snickering at him you place your hands over his and quickly crush him to death by one of your famous hugs B.B.G likes to call ‘The Anaconda Squeeze’.

Taking the breath out of him you release him to watch as he hunches, wheezing and huffing while trying to breathe. It never got old.

“ _hehe_ I’ll take your words of advice, oh ‘all-mighty one!’. Goodbye, Gaster, I’ll see you later?” It was more of a question than a statement, you were not quite sure when you would see him, it was always so random or rare that you ever got to see him these days.

So you never really knew when it was time to meet him, even though you could just visit him anytime, there were rules that prevented you from doing so. You were going to have to fix that as well, sometime, somehow. 

And with that you bid adieu to your beloved monster sibling with the brightest smile you could conjure, trying to settle any leftover worries he had. 

You spoke to the Void in hushed whispers, your tone almost robotic and automatic when you heard it yourself. A silent agreement passed between the two of you, nodding in agreeance once you felt a sudden silence in your chest.

A feeling in your heart simmered down to a cool-like state as he quickly got pushed down and got locked away. ‘Thanks Voidey, I owe you one', It was only seconds as you left the void, one again, missing the words that left Gasters mouth. Voidey joins beside him, manifesting one of it’s tentacles like appendages and patting him on the back.

“Goodbye, little one, It’ll be a while when we meet again...or the very last time we meet.”

Gaster and The Void nodding back to each other, both aware of what would commence after she left. The game was just about starting, and there was no time left to lose. Melancholy, filling his smile as one of his many floating hands waved goodbye slowly with care.

‘Please give them a chance.’

  
  


*******

The transportation between realms went smoothly as I looked up to the sky, the sun was lazily sitting on the line where sky meets ground. Boasting off its lovely golden rays of warmth. You stood still to bask in the free sunlight, your face momentarily exposed to the cool and refreshing air.

Ruffling your hair into place you change the colour of your eyes to a harmless chocolate brown with green specks in your iris. These wouldn't last long, 

What would it take for from you to just simply live happily?

Your body felt much lighter recently, looks like the effects were already working it’s magic _huh_. You look around to assess yourself, checking to make sure you weren’t injured or if anything came back with you from the void.

Patting yourself down, you realise you have nothing on you, no cash and no phone. Your stomach was aching for sustenance, anything to calm your hunger. And you were pretty hungry-no ravenous. As if on cue, your stomach grumbles in agreement, sounding like an angry bear growling.

“I hate it when this happens- what is that smell? ” You mutter under breath, instantly, you scrunch your face up in disgust. Cupping your hands around your mouth to smell your breath, exhaling softly. ‘Eww morning breath, when was the last time I brushed my teeth?’. 

You checked your pockets if you had any breath mints or mint flavoured gum to disguise it. You had none it seemed. With a disgruntled huff, you continue to curse your luck inside your head.

“My stomach is angry and my breath smells like shit. What else can get worse than this?” Looking around, you find yourself at the centre of attention, people passing by you with annoyance as well, an intimidated glance here and there.

You were standing in the same park as before, surrounded by a few passerby’s whispering under their breath. Children looking at you with fear as they held their parents' hands even tighter.

“Mummy, why is that man talking to himself, mummy? He looks SO scary mummy.” The kid bluntly said without a care as he looked up to his mum’s face, his own big orbs searching for an answer, “Sweety, it’s rude to say that, don’t talk about strange stuff.”

“Holy Shit, how tall is this man~ Oh, I wonder how big he is too~” Two women ogling at you pass by with no shame, loudly talking to one another as they looked down at your nether regions, licking their lips with lust. You sent them an unimpressed scathing look, daring them to look at you in the eyes.

They quickly walked off, a pair of dead-brained blonde bimbo’s as they caught your stare. Pretending to be a man certainly had its' ups' and downs sometimes.

“Dude, you see his face?! He’s got some gnarly scars there!” A group of men, looking to be in their mid-twenties, loudly whisper among another. About four in the group, unaware of your glare you sent their way. They hush each other, just as loudly, small nervous smiles as they look up to you, a whiff of terror flushing their faces.

A wave of annoyance took hold of you, how long had you been standing there for? Gosh, these people knew no shame! At least try to whisper, no one wants to hear you flapping your gums out, you disgusting people. Fucking noisy humans.

Taking long strides, a deep scowl lifted on your features as you left the park, in search of a quick grab n’ go food place. Once again you search your pockets, the back and front of your slacks, even your chest binder. There was only one place left, your shoes/socks!

Finding a good place to hide, behind bushes - because that ain’t suspicious at all - you shove your fingers looking for anything, notes, any coins to use. With luck, you pull out a whopping 50 dollar note, crumpled, but a 50 is a 50.

“Score. Time to go to,” you search around, standing up from the bush, looking for a decent fast-food restaurant, “uhh, Grillby’s? _growl._ Grillby’s it is then.” You never went to any heavily monster populated areas, in fear that anyone would have noticed you. Why the sudden change of heart you ask?

You'll never know, today has been quite exhausting. Emotionally exhausting. And your stomach seemed to be the only functional organ that could think, so you followed what it said, your brain sitting out on the bench resting as you obediently followed your stomachs wishes for food. 

“Fuck it, it’s not like anything is going to happen anyways.” Striding out of your little cover, you head to the familiar warm bar, everyone knows and loves. Night was coming quick, for you had been staring off into the distance and groping your body for a while. Oh how'd you regret those words later on. 

You could hear the ever-loud chattering inside, warmth pulsating within the building as happiness was spread around the entrance. Pushing open the doors, you enter calmly, your footsteps hitting the wood-planked ground with soft pats. All of a sudden, the whole place went-

_Silent_

Conversations stopped, laughter ceased from happening and eyes began to travel towards the sound of bells ringing above. To the source of disturbance. You. Their stares each glancing at you, some gawking and other placated with stoic expressions. Judging you without a care.

As fast as it happened, the noise came back in full force. Each individual or group going back to their own business, chattering to themselves once again, although forced. The monsters and hum- there were no humans here at all. ‘Ahhh no wonder, I forgot’, this is what happens when you listen to any other organs rather than your brain, mistakes bloody happen.

Humans have never really frequented this humble bar full of monsters, not even once. Not that the bar disallowed humans to enter, yet humans were foolish and too distrusting of character to ever give a ‘try’ and experience what monsters had to offer.

You've not seen one human enter this place, not even when it opened 2 years ago. When rights were passed, monsters finally could run their own establishment and work freely. They had gold, but it could only go so far.

And just like that, the area was filled once more with laughter and noise, even if it was slightly forced. The inviting aura surrounding the bar was quickly tinged with a confused or rather hesitant gloom, their cheerful facade doing nothing to cover the patch of warmth that escaped from the previous atmosphere.

You couldn’t blame them, they were wary humans, and a human you appeared to be. 

Ignoring the few looks you were given, you confidently walk up to the counter. A man of flames, brandishing warmth and the brightest of orange and red shades, a stark contrast to the bottles of alcohol that lie behind him.

A typical glass in his hand as he continued to polish it to a shine, small iridescent flames flickering off his form with each flick of his wrist.

Composed and calm. He was the very definition of gentlemanly, a stature of elegance and poise; a natural charismatic character of heart soul. The ma-monster behind the bar was the peacekeeper of this monster catering business. A humble knight. 

The both of you were of similar height, you having an inch or two over him as you evaluated his stance. Bright and controlled yet free flames dancing along his unclothed arms and neck, the plume of flames waving above his head.

You had to admit, he was handsome, more so than others. The many glasses and bottles behind him, bouncing light off its reflective surface, making small lights appear around you. 

“Beautiful, utterly beautiful. Flames rivaling even the sun in power and warmth.” You stare at him in awe, unaware of the small grunt of surprise that crossed his features, the flames located around his mid-head(?), tinging a slight green with a flicker of blue. 

“Pardon?” His husky voice asks in question. 

“Beautiful. Your flames are quite a sight to see, brilliant in fact.” You reply, unabashedly. You spoke honestly, for if there was one thing in the world, you loved fire and how it burned things to the ground. Lovely times they were in the past.

“...”

You take the sudden silence of him as que to order, knowing your stomach would burst if you didn’t eat anything right now. Picking up one of the many menu cards on stand to look for a decent meal, something cheap yet hearty to fill your stomach and stop its incessant grumbling.

“If it’s not too much trouble, can I get a Burg and fries? Also a large fireshake to accompany? Oh and take-away please.” Snapping out his daze, the man, Grillby, snapped out of his gaze. His expression once again back to professional and calm appearance.

A nod of his head was all that was exchanged between the two you. Putting the glass down with his pinky underneath so as to not make noise, ‘elegant he is’, as he made his way to the ‘Fire Exit’. Another man of flames taking his place just as easily. 

You had no intention of staying here that long, in and out.

Unlike his counterpart, his flames were of Violet and deepest blues, a hint of harlequin here and there. His flames lazed about in graceful movements. An edgy flicker to them as his orbless sockets peered at you. He was slightly taller than Grillby.

A furry jacket encompassing his form as what lies underneath it was a simple suit opened at his chest. The same colour, yet a bit darker, moved like molten lava. A smirk took hold of his face, knowing eyes glinting mischievously. You stared once again, taken back by the flames that were so much like magenta amethyst’s in colour.

“Like what ya see darling~? I know I do~.”

“Mesmerising, your flames are enchanting like diamonds, no like dusk- a warm purple sunset.” You were muttering again, too focused on the wave of his flames to answer his question, even if you did. You were busy trying to decide what best suited him in his aspects, taking note of his figure as well.

Not expecting a reply, much less a compliment, from a human even, the flamesman-Grimby stared at you with wide eyes, his flames heating up a bit as they waved about. He didn’t know what to think at that moment, either seriously blunt or very blunt. 

“Oh sorry, what was that my good sir?” Sweat dropping at your question his smirk twitches. You were completely oblivious to the fact of what you said. Your bangs covering your yes as you look at him questionly. 

“...”

_Chime_ At the sound of bells, you look to see a group of skeletons entering the place. Light laughter and idle chatter amongst them as they follow, you could hear their jokes being played against one another. They were very tall, ranging from 6-7 feet.

A skeleton clad in an orange jumper with a pair of khaki green shorts, an assortment of pockets on his sides. Red converses with white long socks and lollipop in his mouth. His shoulders laid back, a lazy stare accompanying his relaxed attitude. There was an edge to his walk, every step smooth and calculated. 

A Blue puffball skeleton walked in besides carrot cake, a slouched appearance just as lazy as his skeleton friend before. Decked in blue, he wore basketball shorts and fluffy pink slippers and white t-shirt stained with an orangey red substance. His smile was wide and greeting. Tired. Just like his dim-eyelights. 

He was on guard, the smile fake slightly crinkling his sockets. It was a good mask, decent enough, but not quite there. He needed more practice if he were to fool you though.

You shifted your gaze to the two other companions... what did ya expect? Why did you even live anymore? Why world? Can I just get a break please?

Two familiar skeletons came strutting in after the two in front. Rus and Crimson.

“Fucking hell, just when I wanted at least one hour of freedom to myself.” You mumble lowly to yourself as your eyes lowered to the ground, the bartender eyed you suspiciously. Noting your tense stance. 

‘Who twisted your knickers?’ He silently questions to himself, he follows your stare in the direction it was in before, stopping at the skeletons not-so quietly entering the bar. ‘Here come the freeloaders and tab players’ with the shake of his head, he moves aside and waits for them to come to the bar-front.

Leaving the...weird human by themselves.

You no longer stand in front of the purple flamed bartender, quickly turning to the sides and motioning to sit down at one of the many stools by the side. Brushing your bangs to perfectly cover your eyes, hunching in on your body to make you appear more hidden. Your eyes follow them once again to the skeletal monsters, eyeing the soulmates and wondering if they noticed your or not. 

Mr. Crimson strode in his outfit probably influenced by Hot Topic. Red, Black and Gold seemed to be the theme he was going with. A studded gold collar and a red and black striped turtleneck beneath his furred jacket.

His smirk abnormally large and permanent looking, with a-golden tooth glinting just as bright as his sharp smile. A small intimidating aura gloated off of him, just enough for others to see and back off.

Rus. The said skeleton looked better than before, no more injuries and the near-death experience didn’t seem to affect him anymore, just by his appearance, he looked oddly calm and slouched like his other friends, a hint of caution showing through his lazed persona.

Maybe you were wrong, there was something more about him that was left in the dark, like he was shrouding himself in the shadows. His eye-lights are just as dim, maybe even more, as black luggage weighed down his face. A tired and blank face behind his lazy mask.

This goes to show that maybe he wasn’t alright after all. Well, he’s not your problem anyways. You were about to look back instead you found yourself still staring at him. Why? Because he was wearing your furred cloak on his person. The same one you gave him a while back.

Unknowingly, a smile tugs at the corner of your mouth. The sight of him wearing your clothes sent a stroke of warmth against your heart. It looked nice on him, you thought. Your soul started to beat rhythmically against your chest until it stopped.

Your smile scrapped off your face and the sudden warmth disappeared all at once. You could feel nothing as you continued to stare.

~~You didn’t care, but it did hurt.~~

You shift your gaze off them, just in time for your food to be called to you on a platter towards you. You look up from your hunched position to see Grill-no the other flamesman of swirly glasses perched upon his face.

A wonderful fuchsia hue blooming across his face in bright sunshine yellow and pink-tinted waves, like one of the many flowers you grew in your garden back at your house. Pops and crackles radiated about his being like the comfortable warmth from his playful smile. 

“Excuse me sir-ma'am? Uh? Human customer I’ve got your order~.” He coughed to get your attention, seeing that you were looking up at him without answer. A brow raised at you (how he did that, you’ll never know) in question.

Blinking rapidly, your eyes widen as big as saucers, trying to ready your 50 note in hand. You nod at him.

“A burg, fries and fireshake coming your way~” He recited your order in a musical sing-song tone, his voice husky yet smooth like water steaming off the heated rocks in a sauna. A slight crackle and pop in there; you didn’t mind him at all, in fact his voice was music to your ears yet the way he said it was loud.

And being the only human in the room, the chatter went down again as the nosy monster once again looked your way.

You could feel their gazes brush past you and land on your back, imagining their ears (or the monsters that had ears) too large in size and they cupped their hands to their faces to listen in on what you ordered.

Four sets of eyelights settling on your figure. 

Perhaps they were curious, pondering ‘why exactly is a human ordering here of all places?’ Or wary whether the human had any ulterior motives up their sleeves. You didn’t care much for their whispering faults or dumb remarks.

Their whole attention upon you however was a whole nother question, you didn’t like the many eyes that stared at you. You felt like a cat pegged with stares and cornered in a brick alleyway, you didn’t like being cornered you were supposed to do the ‘cornering’, not the other way round.

This is why you never liked being in dense areas, too many groups of people, too many looks and stares, just too many. It unnerved you, breathing the same air as others to the not-so rude pointing people thought you couldn't see. Well jokes on them, you were heads above them and you could see quite well in fact, bloody idiots.

“...that’ll be $45.95 please.~” 

“What?!”

“What I exactly said~ $45.95, cash only please.~” huh, a scammer he is, but you didn't care much.

“Then you're in luck, here, keep the change.” Knowing that you were getting pretty much ripped off, you didn’t mind at all. You were financially stable and money was only paper given name and worth.

The smug smirk on the flamesman face quickly shifted to one of surprise and a hint of suspicion, narrowing his eyes at you. It passed when he found nothing to be wary of in your blank expression, plus your thick fringe blocked out his sight of most of your face.

You quickly handed him the 50 dollars, taking the brown bag with a familiar flame logo on the front and the tall fireshake in exchange. 

“Excuse me, but, can you please thank the man who made this? Grillby, I’m sure it was.” You quietly request for him as you could smell the fresh succulent meat wafting through the bag, the cold drink having a sweet irresistible chocolate scent and a bit of heat in there too. 

The look across his face became surprised with a brow rising, a small gentle smile crossed his features. His eyes smoothing out from their angular position.

“Of course~ Will that be all human?~” Standing from your seat you eye him one last time, deciding to say it or not. _hmm_ , yeah why not?

“Your flames and fire….they are quite lovely like blooming fuchsia’s. I like them.” Turning your back on him, you miss the sudden flush that had become of him, the same pink hue over-riding his features as his orbless sockets widened to the size of small circles.

Small gasps of surprise were heard from the monsters who were looking in on your conversation with little discretion. Small fits of laughter made your way from behind your back, monsters here and there snickering at Swapby and his flustered display.

You were wondering why they were laughing as you exited the bar, the heat on your back intensifying by the second once you were out of there. Looking over your shoulder, the aura coming back to how it was before you came in, cheerful and free.

You saw the 4 pairs of eyelights looking back at you, each of them with a question in their eyes. Especially the two edgy skeletons, though you left before they could even see the recognition that crossed your face. 

Walking away, you allow your legs to take-over as you focus on other important tasks you need to complete. You wanted to get back to the house, you have been a bad care-taker, not tending to your garden once. And sustenance was needed to fill your stomach post-haste.

_Grr_ Your stomach grumbles for the millionth time today, and the scent of food was becoming harder to resist. The brown bag containing your burg and fries was probably getting cold, and you didn’t want your shake to melt.

“Fine. You win, you're hungry, I’m hungry and this food needs to be eaten.”

Grabbing the food out of the plain bag, you rip the wrapping off the burger like a child ripping the paper off a present on christmas morning. The scent came to you in a plume of juicy meat, bacon and beef, a wonderful combination.

Thick slices of tomato and cheese and a whole piece of lettuce layered perfectly. Pickles and ketchup and mustard spread on both buns. And...two large fries? Heaven in a brown grease stained bag, yesss!

  
“Hehe, well thank you.”

You slurp the fireshake, the icy treat slightly numbing the sides of your mouth. ‘Chocolate and wow, that is spicy. Cayenne Pepper, and….MAGIC!’, a smile lights up your face, you chug the shake, dump a whole handful of fries in, and happily eat them with joy.

The familiar feeling of magic filling your system as the food disappeared halfway down your throat. The magical feeling of warmth entering you, energising your batteries. ‘That will never get old’. Now for the main event! Grabbing the burg, you go for a bite-

“ **MOVE** SHITBAG, GET THE FUCK OUTTA DA WAY!” A yell snaps you out of your foody daze, a sudden coldness hitting you in the back. Trickling down your shirt.

“What the-” 

You stare down sadly at your perfectly good burg, no staining the pavement. The burg and all its juiciness now dressing the floor. Your other fries and unfinished shake decking the floor, the chocolatey goodness sadly spilt on the floor. Now there’s no reason for crying over spilt milk and all that, but... **FUCKING** HELL, MY DAMN **FOOD!**

You look up at the- a group of men and women, hurriedly running with full hands. Night was approaching and it was getting dark quickly. Each clad in black, with matching black sweaters and gloves even. The group held metal buckets and pales full of- water. Little sounds of clinking as it sloshed inside: ‘ _ice_ ’

Heading all the way to- fucking shit. You ditch the food on the ground in order to catch with the black silhouettes. A cold sweat coming on as you hurry, pumping your legs and arms. 

” **Grillby!** "

  
  


*******

Sans:

  
  
  


“heya sans? what does the fox say?” 

“i don’ know, what does it say?”

“it says, heh-CLASSIC IS GAYYYY!!” 

I bristle at the sudden interruption from Crimson, his toothy smile wider than usual as he looks down at me with mirth. Brushing him off as usual, I give him a grin, irritated at him once again. 'Was it me? Or was it the nightmares plus lack of sleep getting to me?... _hmm_ nahh it must've been me.' 

“ _hehe_ nice one.” Rus on the side whispers almost weakly, on the outside he seems okay, but from time to time his eye-lights wander. A far off look on his face. The same black bags hanging under his sockets like mine.

The event that happened last week was distressing to say the least, with Rus gone, Black seemed to be undone? To say _distressed_ would be an understatement.

Judging by his messy and unorganised appearance, which Black prided himself in, he looked, was lost. He abandoned everything in search of his younger brother, Rus. Without him, it seemed he had lost his sense of direction in life, he lost his compass pointing him towards home.

Tiredness was always in his eyes but the worry always won out, nothing mattered, even himself didn’t matter; of course who wouldn’t be? If my brother went missing, kidnapped, injured, killed...

~~**T H E Y W E R E G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E** ~~

Black and Rus, two peas in a pod. Brothers that held a unique bond. Just like the rest of us skeletons as well.

Speaking of skeletons, ever since they’ve come, dealing with my... sleeping habits and taking care of extra skeletons has been too much of a hassle. My head felt like it was empty, hehe, but a bad kinda empty.

My eye-lights were constantly dimmer than usual, sleeping about has become an overall daily thing now. Wake up for coffee and sleep on the counter for an hour, sleeping on the couch for 3-5 hours, snoring in and out on a hot-dog stand for another 2 or more hours and sleep all my worries away when I get back home.

Only to be interrupted by the many skeletons yelling, running and cooking in the kitchen. _Urgh_ , I can still hear the metal pots and pans banging.

“c’mon classic, stop bein’ a let down. take a chill pill will ya?” 

“crim, right now you’re bein’ the ‘let down’, and what do you mean? you’re the one who needs to _cool_ down, red and edgy.” I let out a smart assed remark, trying to push his red, black and gold buttons. Stretch and Rus having caught wind of what I was doing. Winking at them, I silently urge them to egg Crimson on.

“ooo, you gonna take that tough guy? Or is he still soft like his lil fluffy jacket?” Rus comments with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“ _cough cough_ he can’t, he’s too busy carrying his ‘non-existent pride’. Stretch coming in to slam a witty reply after Rus, already smirking at the angered skeleton.

“ _ARGH_ WILL YA SHUT IT ALREADY, I GET IT!” 

Deep taunting chuckles sounded off at the smaller edgy skeleton’s annoyed scowl on his face. His eyes declared ‘death’ to those who looked him in the eyes, irritated by the fact that his supposed counterparts were all ganging up on him suddenly. Getting more angered as we all silently laughed at him, shoulders shaking with mirth.

I look at him, a little glint in my eye-lights as I see him trying to come up with a come-back. Much to his dismay, the defeated look in his eye-lights gave him away, as he growled back at us. Stretch and Rus start up a conversation of _Which is better: Honey or Maple Syrup?_

I look around to observe my surroundings when I come across a lone and rather big figure sitting on the sides of the counter, head resting in the crook of their arm. They weren't any monster I knew of, and I’m sure I’ve seen the lot. _ting_

“who’s the new guy? over there.” I nudge my head towards the direction of the person in a white t-shirt. Getting Crim’s attention, we both look over him-or her? ‘Them?’ The two other taller skeletons also catching his wave, they look at the figure too.

“who cares, it’s jus’ some other guy-” I look over Crim, his sudden cut-off speech confusing me. His sockets narrowed slightly before a glint of recognition passed through his eye-lights, just as fast as it came, it disappeared. The normal scowl overriding his bony features.

They reach the wooden stools, sitting above them. Grillby works automatically and hands out our normal orders: Ketchup, Mustard, Honey and Syrup straight up in the bottle. Still looking at Crim, I motion him to continue. I didn’t get what he meant still.

“and? what else about---”

“Excuse me sir-ma'am? Uh? Human customer I’ve got your order~,” I look at the strange man(?), quietly listening in on their conversation. The man moved slightly, acknowledging Grillby’s bubbly and (maybe) crazy alternate doppelganger. 

_Ba-bump ba-bump_

“A burg, fries and fireshake coming your way~, that’ll be $45.95 please.~” Swapby was obviously overcharging right now. ‘Seriously? Just like muffet the scheming little spider. I was sweat dropping at what he said, when normally a burg, fries and fireshake should have been at least 30 dollars less or more.

“What?!” They exclaimed in surprise, which was surprising for me. Normally one would be in outrage right about now, instead they sounded like they didn’t really care? Their voice was a deep and calming tune, bordering husky with a soft hymn; it was so-wait how can I hear their voice? They were whispering, right?

“What I exactly said~ $45.95, cash only please.~”

“Then you're in luck, here, keep the change.” Handing Swapby a solid 50 note, they grab their food and start to walk out. Then they paused mid-step.

“Excuse me, but, can you please thank the man who made this? Grillby, I’m sure it was.” Oh, is that all? They definitely are new here, it was nice as well.

“Of course~ Will that be all human?~” They turn back to look at the small flamesman out of the three. I could see a small smile on their face-or half their face as their black bangs (similar to Frisks) covered their eyes. What they said, I didn’t expect to hear in a thousand years. It also made me jealous.

“Your flames and fire….they are quite lovely like blooming fuchsia’s. I like them.” they quickly left through doors, back turned to me, as they walked out calmly. Hesitantly, they looked down towards me, before they disappeared with an air of mystery.

“Why is a human here?”

*******

Stretch:

  
  
  


“Why is a human here?”

I question the other as they stare back at the figure that disappeared. Monsters were laughing and the heat kicked up a notch. Looking in front of me, I notice that Grillb-er Swapby was...he was-Blushing? Well that’s new, never thought the day that Grill-Swapby. Plus, who the hell came up with such dumb name? 

Like everything else, this ‘Alternate world’, was very-er something else? The monsters were different here, completely different. Seeing my other self and my other-other self and bunch more other-selves was pretty exhausting. We were the same yet unique in our own ways.

Seeing Sans and relaxed and chill Sana got me processing a whole hour, seeing someone so different yet holding the same qualities and little quirks of my own big brother, Blueberry, was very weird. The weirdness didn’t stop there however, Crim and Edge, another version of me and Blues, were so...edgy.

Adorned with red, black and gold - the ever famous theme of Underfell - with their signature scowl was very unlike us. Even Asgore changed, from caretaker of the ruins to a king in all his shadowed glory to violent and edgy as well.

Toriel, oh Toriel, still harbouring the motherly persona, she was the queen and the only royal left to govern us monsters in our world, in the underground beneath the surface.

Now, caretaker and adopted mother of Char-Frisk from the ‘Undertale’ universe we currently reside in. Everything was just so different, it's getting hard for me to catch up to it.

Ever since the barrier vanished, without the help of Chara, we were merged with other universes. I saw the stars and selt the sweet breeze of trees and the many flowers scattered about on the surface up here. 

“hey, you guys okay or somethin’?” I was waiting to answer my question. Classic was still dumbly looking at the door. Rus and Crimson were looking at each other weirdly. Their faces were oddly unnerving, the looks they gave each other suggested they were having a silent coded conversation or something, I don’t know? What the hell are they doing even?

“Oi,” Still nothing they weren’t listening to me. ”hey, you two **lovebirds** better not be planning to be **eloping** huh?” I speak up at them, emphasising on the words 'lovebirds and eloping’ to get a reaction out of them. Moving onto Classic.

“any wider, classic, and i’m pretty sure you’ll conjure up eyeballs and they’ll roll outta ya sockets if ya don’t blink.” The three skeletons snap out of what they were doing, small glares headed my way as I just smile ‘innocently’ at them.

“shuddup.” 

“Shut yer trap, ya overgrown carrot.”

“ _tch_ shut up.”

The three bluntly say at the same time, their own annoyance showing. ‘This wouldn’t have happened if you had said something before’ I thought, I didn’t voice it, if I did though; expect a lot of honey being dumped in trash when I got back home.

“just hurry up and answer my question-”

“nothin’ to worry about.”

“nunya business.”

“nothin'.”

I deapan at their synchronised response, they were going to say nothing, and knowing them and knowing myself, nothing was gonna crack their protective shell even if I pestered them about it. And it was all caused from what? A damn stranger. Nothing was making sense and the annoying sound was getting louder. _ting ting._

“fine, whatever.”

The three flamesmen were at the counter, serving, making drinks with the usual flair or consistently cleaning the same glass. They worked in sync, easily going about each other's way with ease.

A drink here and another burg and fries; it looked like they were getting along swimmingly. Unlike a certain other trio of skeletons; I was about to order another bottle of honey, since my other one was finished minutes ago when... There It was again. Louder and my chest was- _Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump._ My soul? Why was it-

“what the hell-”

**_CRASH!_ **

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo from the other sideee!!  
> Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what ya though of my chapter!!  
> Please comment! Oh and Kudos if ya want as well!  
> You're free to do what you please~!  
> AND STAY SAFE YA BUNCH OF RASCALS!  
> WALKER IS OUTTA HERE!


	8. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYSS!  
> First of all, I wanna say sorry for being all absent and AWOL as hell and being on the the longest break on earth. I never intended to be to been hiatus however my laptop broke and hehe *cri* all my stuff was on there and all the plans for chapters of this fanfic. I'm currently on my new tablet i got for mah birthday, and luckily everything was saved on my documents.
> 
> I had this chapter done already, but once I looked back at it I can tell right now It looked like absolute SHIT. I've been working on it over and over again to find something out of this whole mess that readable. So this is what I've got, I wanted to write more but goshdarnit my head was tied in knots. I want to give you guys the best of what of what i got and only the best, however I found it hard to give you guys something worthy.
> 
> I still don't like this chapter, but I don't want to waste anymore time, so I hope you guys enjoy this crap. sorry and thank you for those whov'e been patient saints this whole entire time, this is one of the reasons I keep writing and it is for you lovely readers out there in this world, so BLOODY THANK YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fighting, blood, death and a whole lot of boo-boo words (cursing)

*******

Grillby:

The familiar sound of cheers and jauntful conversations of delight; I stand as a spectator before them. Quietly listening as I wipe down the counter and await any further orders I needed to take. 

Order after order, it never got old to exact the same meals to the same patrons. It was a delight in fact. 

Another joyful day with the usual and regular customers, enjoying their alcoholic drinks and hearty meals. 

My other-er brothers working beside me, a mischievous grin on one's face while the other wore the usual menacing but charming smirk. A smirk that was lopsided and a grin that slipped at the sides. 

It was different, Swapby’s face slighlty pink and flustered a bit with curious flying flames higher than usual. Grimby drifting off to la-la land, not even taking up the chance to flirt with passing by customers, not that I didn't mind, but he was quiet, brooding as smoke flickered above him questionably. 

However, both would find themselves flitting their attention back to the front doors, both flamesmen trying to sneak glances back every now and then, trying their best to be secretive. A small but secret telltale of magic leading ways towards the entrance, a sooty dark trail of it disappearing into thin air as seconds pass by. 

If anything, it must’ve been the human. 

Something was off and distant about them, unlike their friendly _erhm_ -conversation, they were closed off in a way. 

Human's generally wore their hearts on their sleeves', (as the saying goes) some were able to mask their emotions better than others. Yet there would always be the presence of magic to identify themselves, the magic represented them. 

However, that human, they were….there was nothing. Like the flowing tap inside them stopped flowing water, and the dregs of clogged mud and grease came running out instead. Like magic never existed for them, which was impossible because if they didn't have magic then...they should have been _dead_.

It almost felt wrong.

A human, coming in all by themselves, calm and unaffected by monsters. Were they scared? Observing them and trying to find any holes in their well placed disguise, but nothing came undone in their seamless mask. Relaxed with small controlled breaths showed that they were comfortable, as if they came here everyday. 

Just like any other normal being, they ordered for a meal and a drink, nothing less nothing more. I even added an extra bag of fries for some unknown reason, but superstitions kept me doubtful, this was important. Something made me think again, a familiarity maybe?

Familiar or not, I committed every detail I knew from observation to memory, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time I would see them. I was certain of that.

They were quite tall, towering over me and my alternate selves. Their hair jet-black and braided in a thick braid that flowed all the way down their back, thick bangs covering their eyes. In good shape, proportionate and packed with muscle. A muscular build with sun-tanned skin with faint silvers of scars littering their exposed arms. Their hands though, they were clean and unscathed, devoid of any scars. Which is weird but...

I felt it. Their stare somehow physically pinned me down, a weird force rushing through before disappearing, a warmth of unknown resting on my chest. Like a smooth handprint pressed against my cheek, reassuring and velvet soft. 

One second later, it was all gone. The feeling, the touch, the guiding hand... like nothing ever happened. Forgetting it, not entirely, I focused back on them, a feeling of sadness pressing down on my soul as the wisps of warmth left.

Right below their eyes, I took note that their face adorned two matching tear marks-no. If given more attention, one could even see the tips of two scars vertically placed on both of their cheeks. 

They were dangerous, I’m sure of it, but I couldn’t say I was intrigued by them. They had this feeling, one of the forgotten. 

A new face, yet a familiar aura about them. The feeling, reassuring and so precious, one of a long time ago, a blurry hand there and a calm patient face smiling at me...no, I’m imagining things, it can’t be anyways.

My head was starting to hurt from all this thinking, like a rock dropping in a pond and sending ripples inside my head, before settling. _Urgh_ What a mess. It didn't exist anymore. 

“Oi, Grilly, ya spacing out on us!” Blinking out of my blank haze of thoughts, I came back to an annoyed purple-flamed gremlin and a smirking yellow-flamed cheshire cat. 

Each looking back at me with annoyed gazes. Though I could see the occasional flicker of worry in the wave of their flames; it looks like we're not the only ones who wear our souls on our sleeves. 

“It’s unlike you, Grillby, to be day-dreaming. Knowing myself, I’m sure you...noticed it too. You saw it right, that _thing_ . _It_ was on them." Talking in hushed whispers, he scrubbed a fiery fist against his head in annoyance.

"The human… _urgh_ my head hurts...wait what was I talking about again” The yellow flamesman said, a blank look upon his face, confusion and a small tick of irritation in his flames.

The purple flamesmen was snickering quietly at his dazed state, however he was unnerved by something. _Ting_ . His eyes narrowed down. 

Swapby was quiet as well, his face turning serious. A tingle went down my back, a cold small warning. The two by my side, stiffening as well. Something was coming, fast and furious.

I was too late, too slow to react.

The familiar tinkling sound of the bells rang of their presence as the two doors were pushed aside with brute force. Banging against the walls, as they fell back closed to show a band of people.

A group of black figurines, humans disguising themselves, rushed up to us with pales in hand. The sloshing of water and ice clanking inside their pales. 

The skeletons, Sans and the others in front of us also sensed it, yet were too slow to move. The movements of the humans dressed in black motioned forward, wasting no time as they threw the buckets at me and my brothers. The smell of something else in the air, a rotten egg scent. It wasn't just water. _Gasoline._

**_CRASH!_ **

*******

Y/N:

  
  


First off, you were already having a **fucking** **bad day** , tired, so **fuckin'** **tired** and **fuckin'** **hungry** as **hell**. You just wanted some **fuckin'** **food** and a **fuckin'** **good-night's** **rest**. 

Secondly, the food that you were **so fucking** looking forward to, now lay on the **fucking** floor, already well past the 5-second rule. It was wasted, you could eat it off the floor but you were too angry to do so. Past **fucking angry** in fact. 

Thirdly and **fucking-lastly** , no-one messed with your food and bloody thinks they can get away with it, **no-one.** Plus...

**‘No-one messes with the fucking monsters’**

Eye’s blazing fiercely, your teeth gnashed tightly to the point you were sure that with any more force you would definitely crush your own teeth. Instead you bit down your tongue. 

Feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through your veins as the metallic liquid taste of blood flooded your mouth. Dripping down your lips as you snarled openly after your prey. 

You ran after the group of jack-asses and jilly-bean-bitches carrying pails of water, feeling your eyes momentarily flicker back to their original midnight state. A mask of cold raging calmness slapped against your face, your body trembled slightly from your raging state, your claw-like nails at the ready, greedy for blood. 

Swallowing the blood in your mouth and the fury you wanted to unleash of its collar.

Blood and magic working as one, raging as one. The little magic you consumed before gave you little energy to keep you in the game, the little inklings of tiredness catching up to your fresh yet semi-vulnerable form. 

‘I have little time before I go into recharge, aghh being here was so reckless! If I didn’t come here I wouldn’t have to- shit! If I didn’t come, then they would surely have...Dammit!’ 

You could feel your blood pressure bursting, your veins popping out in utter wrath, to anyone that would notice, you probably looked like death itself. Wrapped in tipping temper and bloodthirst for jaws to clamp down on their necks. Your temper ticks up as time ticked down.

Time. Why did time always have to be so short? You were already running out of time, you couldn't afford to lose anymore. Time, it kept going and never, not once, waited. Time, the one true befitting enemy to yours truly.

‘Just keep going, in the end it will all be fine. It will be alright.’ The loud clacking of your boots seemed to go unawares by the figures up ahead, halfway to the entrance of Grillby’s. Grillby, you could picture him and the others shrinking to little handfuls of flames. Bitter and winking out of life. They may have been hundreds of years older than you, but they were too young to die. _Not yet_.

You were getting too old for this, but you would always push yourself to and pass the limits and bound after until you fell down. If you fell down, you could just get back up again but the monsters couldn't. You knew you could handle it. 

With large strides and controlled breaths, your pace never once faltered as you tail the group restlessly. Exhausted at the edges, you couldn’t be careless, you were right out in public. Even though night was up, there were the occasional monsters walking about, never, rarely humans ever came.

Yet here they bloody were, a group of dim-witted shitheads.

From your point of view, the group consisted of exactly five people, all adorned in the same neutral grey cloak. The length of the cloth reaching all the way down to their feet, effectively hiding their identity.

The two at the front were tall and larger than the rest and larger in size and shape, probably the leaders of this operation, definitely male. 

A smaller and slimmer figure running easily with them, a female. Another female was behind her, an inch taller with pails of water in her hands. She seemed clumsy and pretty lousy handling the pails, water sloshing at the sides. 

A man behind the rest, the guard of the rest, ensuring that they didn’t fall behind, yet he was very slow and unfit, making him dead-weight to the rest who had gradually matched up with his pace.

The two females would have been your best guess to take out first, but the one in the front was fast and on equal space with the two men, you could easily have taken them all out but something was strange about her the most. 

You could see it, her head jerking at the sides with anticipation while the others continued onwards, but more stiff and tensed in their strides. You could have sworn it, if she weren't wearing that cloak around her person, she would be wearing a large insane smile. 

While the others were sprinting with all their might, you could see her form sprinting with unabashed eagerness, to the untrained eye, she carried herself with grace and purpose. Unlike the rest of the posse, she acted as if she didn’t care.

Leaving it at that, you decided to take out the weakest of the bunch, and cut the legs off this operation.

You catch up to the two at the back out of the five people, 'deadweight and giraffe', quietly you sneak up on them, using the shadows as a natural cover, the moon lighting your path. Your steps practiced and quiet as a mouse, launching swiftly, you harshly wrap your hand around his mouth, muffling the small squeaks he made out of the sudden ambush attack. 

Snatching the pail out of his hands you place it on the ground away from him. His thrashing was easy to settle, he truly was weak, after about a few seconds he was unconscious on the floor. Quickly you left him there, already onto your next target: Miss. Clumsy. 

They were almost at the door, yet they still didn’t notice the one-less party member of the group. Four members out of the five, soon to be three. ‘What a terrible group of assassins’ you thought. 

The girl at the back was easy pickings, she was about a good arms-length away from the three in front, the buckets in her palms dragging her down as her breaths became erratic and loud. 

‘She definitely isn't assassin material’. With three simple and swift steps, you stood in front of her, blocking her path with your massive frame. She didn’t have enough time to scream as you clocked her right in the epicentre of her face: the nose. 

Hearing the _crack_ resound as she hit the floor, laying on her side as she looked up to you. Her grey-stormy eyes glazed over from the sharp and relentless pain, tears leaking out of her eyes like there was no tomorrow. 

The two buckets of water emptied and spilled down the pavement, as the metal of the buckets sat carefully in your hands, again you placed them on the ground with ease. However, this time it wasn't water like the others. The liquid glistened in the moonlight, streaks of colour slivering to the nearest drain. Gasoline. **Fucking** gasoline. 

They were planning to **fucking** light up the whole bar. The wind picked up slightly, as if sensing your realisation, the smell of rotten eggs in the air, ruffling your bangs out of your sight as you looked down at the vermin beneath your feet. You had to hurry, there were more lives about to be extinguished. The flame of light flickering, struggling to stay alight. 

Underneath your feet, the young lady, probably in her early thirties, shell shocked and trembling beneath you, under your penetrating frame of intimidation. Through her blurry sight, the only things that she could see before she blacked out was the sight of two eyes-no. 

Black holes of darkness that looked like it would gobble her up in one bite, black-holes that threatened to swallow her candle-lit life. A true monster.

_Tinkle_

The familiar sound of bells ringing. Your head snapped to the sound metal chiming, your eyes widening by the second. **‘NO**!’ You sprinted with the whole world was ending, like death was chasing you to the bar, boosting your speed with whatever energy, magic, anything you had left in you.

Rushing at the monster bar, not even bothering to open the doors normally as you had before, but take a rather drastic tactic of entering.

**CRASH!**

You broke through the doors, the flimsy wood snapping in half easily while the glass fragments shattered from the force of your entry. Glass of all size flecked the ground like tiny stars shining under the light from inside the monster bar. This whole bar was about to turn into another _Kristallncht_ , fires blazing while screams howled endless agony into the night. You **COULDN'T** let this happen, not again. 

They were right there, three beautiful flames unawares and right before the humans. ' ** _Fucking_** **_move_** **_Y/N_**!' 

You stood between the three flames men, your arms spread out wide in a protective stance. Your body becoming a shield to cover the water and gasoline from the three monsters.

The loud splash of water and ice thrown with abandon on your naked back, the gas slick and greasy against your back. Gas, water and ice trailing behind you, for extra measure, thick metal buckets were thrown at your back upon impact with the water. The cold water dripping down your body, ice melting at your feet and three idiots behind you, yet all you did was look at the monsters in front of you. 

Shock, confusion and surprise all crossing their flaming expressions, they stood before you with wide eyes and open mouths. The sound of crackling fire intensifying. For a moment, they all reminded you of Gaster, they too were very expressive for quiet flames. A tiny joyous voice within you was happy and relieved as you caught their molten lava eyes. They were safe, flames and all, as a small sigh escaped your lips.

“Please, stay here.” You spoke briefly with a tinge of relief in your voice.

Turning around, you stalk the three prey in front of you. For now, you took all focus onto the two males, judging them appropriately on whether death would come knocking at their doors, or if it would be simply brushing its feet on their ‘welcome home’ mat. 

You welcomed the cruel smile that settled upon your mouth, revealing your set of pearly white fangs at them. You could see them unsure, hesitating at your open challenge of a brawl to the death. 

Their faces hidden within the hoods of their cloaks, they both got into fighting stances, however sloppy they were. Shoulders too stiff and feet planted to the ground, as if they were paddle pop sticks stuck firmly by PVA glue. A child could show better performance than these two shitheads. 

Speaking of shitheads, one of them came at me, swinging at me with a lousy throw, his fist positioned in an odd angle which made his swing slow with not much of an impact to follow. You dodged out of his way and kept looking at him emotionlessly, seeing if this fool had any potential whatsoever. He didn’t.

His follow through attacks were weak and just as clumsy as Giraffe girl, as he lowered his body to the floor, slower than a tortoises. Trying to trip you up, he ducks down and sweeps his leg in a ‘hopeful’ plan to make you fall, once again you moved. Nonchalantly catching the fist of the other player in the game.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you, **fuck-tard**.” You remark nonchalantly as you slugged him across the cheek and kneed him in the stomach in quick motions. 

Your merciless strikes could be heard throughout the whole bar, solid blows spoke true and spewed blood. The blood spattering across your form and on the ground as he slumped unconsciously to the floor as well. The other one...’ahhh yes, his femur should have been severed in half by now.’

The leg sweep he tried to do only left him with your foot being curb-stomped brutally onto his limb, as you pressed down without a hint of mercy, stepping on his face to muffle the cries of pain and agony he no doubt was feeling. With all the commotion going on, you couldn’t hear the wails and screams as the monsters about just stared, they couldn’t react nor were allowed to. 

Some stood up with trembling hands to their mouths as others began to move over to the bar’s counter, where the fire monsters were watching with bated breath. They too were stuck frozen in ice, that even they couldn’t melt.

They were silent amongst the gasps and loud cries of horror that rang out, Grillby wanted to stop this, a war inside his own bar but...a battlefield of blood and broken bones but...

You knew what was going on in their minds, the thoughts that would swarm their heads. They must be thinking that you're a ‘true’ monster. Your own thoughts create a wide abyss of 'what ifs' and 'what nows' as you stand, staring down the last of your prey who stood in your way, still wearing that tacky cloak. 

With the hood covering her face it did nothing to hide her expression, laxed stature but druggy eyes. A crazed smile splitting at the seams of her face and eyes clouded with madness, but it was undeniable. You could see it as clear as day, the bloodlust at the tip of her lips, curling her shaking palms.

Your own hands ready to act out, you needed to cut her strings and deal with her quickly without any more problems. You had monsters here exposed to her deranged movements, just one wrong move and any monster could be victim to her hands.

She was different from the rest evident from her complete lack of distress and fear, an eerie feeling drifting off her in waves. Faster than an ocean current, she drew back her hand in the folds of her cloak, returning with a handful of throwing knives, distributing five in each hand. Her palms jerked with excitement, a knife happy joy in the flick of her wrists as she targeted you. 

Aiming, her smirk grew larger as all ten knives flew out of her hand in sleek and lightning precision...though it wasn’t aimed at you. It went sailing right behind you to the blue skeleton puffball and tall orange carrot instead. With enough intent, killing intent, that monster would be dead.

You had no doubt that would happen, another two could bite the dust if you didn’t move. So, you did the only thing that came to mind. Cursing her in your thoughts, you turn back, rushing around, you flew faster than the knives. 

You could have caught the knives but there were too many of them, and too little time. The two skeletons were statue-still, you didn't think they would move in time to avoid the knives. Using magic to stop the knives' was a lost cause, your magic was recharging and quietly working its way across the monsters.

What little you had left was constantly being poured into the room, protecting every inch of this place, inside and out. A barrier covering each and everyone individual in here. In the end, you turned your back and ran directly to the two skeletons, right in front of the knives before they reached them.

Just within reach, you felt frustrated at your actions, turning your back against the enemy was an absolutely stupid, amateur move to do, but that didn’t matter at all. 

If they were safe, and a knife or ten was sticking out your back, then it was fine, as long as they were safe and your stupidass covered them it would be fine, it would be alright. 

Stupid ran in your blood afterall.

Slamming your body against the two skeletons, you braced for impact, looking the two skeletons in the eye, to only see a flash of white light pass before you. 

***

San’s:

  
  


_I’m a monster, a boss monster at that. I’ve got magic, I can summon bones sharper than any knife in the world. I can manipulate gravity with the flick of my wrist and the snap of my fingers. For Asgore’s sake, I even have my ‘shortcuts’, but what was the use of having these powers, if I couldn’t even protect myself, much less my brother. I feel so cold, so so cold._

_The coldness making my hands tremble, a thick sheen of sweat running down my skull like rivers pouring without a stop button._

_I was in hell again._

Knives. They were coming at me fast, yet all I could was sit still. Seated in front of it all and all I could do- was nothing but be reminded of the nightmares down below, that couldn't ever leave me alone to myself. Reminded by them, by that very same knife slashing me with cold joy, as magic impregnated the air to the point it was suffocating. 

Bones flying in every way imaginable, shattering like glass so easily under their determined path of genocidal cruelty. That same cruelty that severed Papyrus's head from body too many times that it became so hard to keep up with the dust that flowed in the wind freely. 

My _freedom_ became restricted and taken from me.

'Just what did I have to do to make this end?' I’ve had enough already, more than enough. Though, it was never enough for them. Never enough to satiate their sadistic pleasure for pain, the pain they enjoyed of my suffering. Repeating again and again and again... **6**... **87**... **153** …

~~I lost count, it kept on going for far too long, until.~~

Then something happened, something moved, and it...it stopped. 

A huge barricade, no a figure quickly encompassed my form easily. Hugging tight like nothing in this world, physically becoming a shield against the pain and hurt. Where hurt vanished and a warmth blossomed against my being, pressed tightly, never letting go. 

Soft flesh pressed up against my skeleton, a sense of cordiality leaking into my own, comforting me even when around me it opposed it. Ignorant of the dangers outside of this warm hold, everything in the background went to white noise. 

All I could do was focus on the beat of my soul lit up with a rare joy as another soul joined in on the small symphony conducted by my own soul. The sound flickering in and out of focus, like a broken radio trying to signal me, trying to reach, that tranquility that I so desperately wanted.

I clutched something, anything to ground me to reality. Grabbing hold onto the very thing that held me and under my touch I found more warmth to guide me to a calm. It felt albeit wet but the feeling of safety made it death to ignore. I Like it here, I don’t want to go back. ‘It’s safe, I want Papy to be safe here too’.

*Ugh* The hug got tighter and tighter as I thought my own sturdy bones would break if it continued. That went all over my head as I felt their breathing slow and a set of shaky fingers glided over my skull, a soft palm smoothing out the wrinkles of worry I had. The shaking slowed down to a halt, as more warmth spread throughout my being. 

My head pushed under in a protective manner, the same fingers stroking me into a deep trance as I complied. ‘What’s going on? I thought I was dead-' I was pulled by the force of my soul, chiming so earnestly for a reason I didn’t know of.

A whirlwind of questions cycled through my head, and yet everything settled to a mere breeze as soft words rocked me to silence.

I opened my shut sockets, to see a pair of orbs, black as night. A darkness that didn’t convey consuming death but a comforting silence of understanding and peacefulness. A flash went through my head, my soul, as the broken cords snapped together, melded tight in an ever-lasting seal. 

“Y-you, what the- who....” They looked back at me when words seemed to escape me. Though words couldn't even begin to express the turbulence of emotions that stunned me into shock. Surprise and shock came to them, their tanned face scrunched in a questioning stare, their eyes widening.

The surprise kept coming as they tried to speak, yet what came out of their mouth, I couldn't hear. Instead of words leaving their mouth, the hug loosened its iron grip, my soulmate...

**Blood** came out as their reply.

*******

Stretch:

**_CRASH!_ **

The whole world stopped spinning, stopped moving. The sound of wood breaking, glass shattering into millions of pieces as the moon’s light peeked through the now broken door.

A familiar figure standing at the door, as the moon and stars shone behind them, masking their face. 

With their identity hidden, amongst the shuffling of monsters moving about their seats they stood or tried to hide from the danger of it all. The danger of the humans causing a rush of monsters, blocking my view where they stood, now gone.

_'what the hell is happening?!'_ There was no need for anyone to answer me for the answer was coming fast, bearing its claws at me.

Humans running a muck inside, running straight towards me, pales in hand by the double. Hoods cloaking their form as they ran in a commandeered unison, but they weren't after me, no- " ** _Grillby_**! **Move** **now-** " the urgency in my voice cracking in horror just when I was shifted aside by something strong. Something crackling with anger, an electric shock brushing my bones and numbing them slightly.

Within this small time, too many things happened at once. Yet, so fleeting that it could have been mistaken for nothing but the trick of the eye. However, it was real. Time stopped and the world followed, and I was struggling to keep up...

*Whoosh* The water attack was guarded against, deeming it ineffective. Someone else entered the picture. Another human’s back turned against him, arms out as buckets were thrown in the mix, hitting their back harsh enough to cause bruises and cuts. I could hear the loud thump as they hit them and landed on the ground. With their back turned I couldn’t see their face well. I couldn’t see whether their face was in pain or not; were they alright, were they scared?

For the first time in my life, I couldn’t-I didn’t know what was happening, I couldn’t keep up. 

I stiffened even more, the opposite of what I was truly feeling, wanting my _damn_ body to bloody move. Though every time I tried to move, my body refused to, betraying me. I was too slow to react, water and ice thrown bucket and all, no doubt that the attack was going to hurt them, cripple the elementals to a small flame. 

**‘MOVE** PAPYRUS, **MOVE**!’ my mouth slack with stress and disbelief, I couldn't even yell out.

The situation was so sudden, so unexpected that I couldn't move, not even an inch. The motion and speed of it all caused my thoughts to slow down and process everything clearly and in painstaking detail. With my mind in turmoil, I couldn’t move fast enough, or do anything to stop what was happening.

Watching the momentum of the world collectively swarm and mutilate my view, my view of the person who stood arms shrouding the flame brothers like a shield. No breach in their protected barricade, I couldn't help but flinch as their person moved closer, shouldering the attack without any complaint. 

Just as fast, they regained their form and phased out before my eyes, unhindered and seemingly tip-top condition from the way their body moved on complete control and perfect demand. I tried my best to observe, but everything was just too quick for the naked eye.

In seconds flat, not even a minute passing by, the numbers were reduced from three to one. Two figures easily planted under their feet, like useless ants. One literally stepped on the face, crushed, while the other was knocked out, hopefully unconscious. 

The last attacker standing amidst all the fighting while the stranger was dealing with the two cronies on the ground, not able to sense the flying knives in time. An ugly grin stretching across their face from ear to ear as the knives soared through the air right at the stranger.

I tried to warn them, but it came out more as a strangled desperate plea. I was warning the wrong person. As if to scorn my mistake, the knives glinted smuggly in the light, a devilish gleam to them. I was in the line of fire, me and Classic. Classic could handle himself easily, I knew he could, but that was a different question for me.

‘Teleport, teleport, teleport, teleport **NOW**!’ I didn’t, my body wouldn't obey me. A move that was easy to dodge and I just couldn’t. I just couldn't.

**SLAM!**

Two arms, strong as wood yet a comfortable unyielding softness held me in a fierce hug. I had no time to brace for impact as the unlikely hug knocked out all the wind in my non-existent lungs. 

They shielded, not even backing off as the knives- Stars above! ‘Are they crazy?! The _knives._ They couldn't have possibly, they _couldn't_.' Staying alight was a task in itself, I already had a hard enough time breathing when I didn't even need to. 

I swore, in that moment, I would have spewed out any measly contents of my stomach. However, the touch and solid truth kept me bound to the earth as soft pads danced across my skull, pressing me even deeper into their hug. An aura that naturally leaked out of them, full of lukewarm warmth and the first sighs of Winter coolness.

*ba-bump ba-bump*

I popped my head out, just in time to see two eyes of onyx softly look back. A silent: _'I got you'_ on the tips of their long lashes. My fingers reflexively went to reach out and try to touch them, but stayed complacent as the sound of a small annoyed groan came from them, still wondering just what the hell was happening.

The thought second to the tight clasp of rope getting strengthened between my soul. ~~And theirs.~~

I watched their mouth open once again, only for blood to spill in small rivulets. Their nose scrunched in annoyance and pain. I heard Sans talking in stutters, just as confused as me, his sockets devoid of light. The sight of him reduced to incomprehensible sputters and wide eyes, the subtle tremble of his hands worrying me.

After all, he was like my brother. I was counting off the possibilities of their health as more blood seemed to start flowing freely without stop. My whole body shaking, my soul shivering as if buckets of cold crisp water had suddenly been dumped upon it. 

I could feel my own soul swelling in horror at the sight, the blood setting alarms in me to move. But they were too fast.

Releasing the tight embrace, they slumped off us, and stood over us with their back turned. Gripping the hem of my jumper as I cleaned my teeth to stop my slight chattering. I feared, dreaded with all my being, for what would happen, of what I would see.

Maybe a bunch of knives hap-hazradly planked in random position, each making a deep gash that would draw deep thick red blood. Or knives plunged in so deep that muscle and bones could be seen, torn and bloody, holes the size of shell-sized coins where poking fingers had access to prod and tear. 

I couldn't imagine it though, cause what stood in front of me was-there was nothing to be seen, no knives at all, but two.

Two skeletons standing side by side, each carrying knives: 10 all up.

*******

Y/N:

  
  


The last person standing quietly now, observing with that same sickening smile on their face. You had no idea what was running through their head, but left it in favor of focusing on your target. Showing no signs of moving. Their attack had no effect at all thanks to them. Your two skeletons side-by-side with shit-eating grins and glowing orb lights, red and dark orange.

You had to give your soulmates credit.

They were both defensively by your side, each switched over to the dark side and sporting menacing aura that could've put the devil to shame. Their stances expertly strong and level, as if they've done this a thousand times over ~~if only you knew~~ knives easily perched in their palms, five each in their skeletal hands. The light from their eyes bright and lit with the warning of death they were sure capable of.

Their eyelights both swinging back to meet your eyes, an all knowing look crossing their faces. You look back at them, slightly annoyed that they found you out so quickly, but glad that they had your back.

“ey’ darlin, i like da way ya move, how about ya com’ ta mah bed after n’ i can show ya some real moves, eh?” You scrunch your nose in reflex.

You spoke too soon.

“shut up crim, ya bein’ a smartass. well more like n’ ass more than smart, knowing how empty your skull is.” Rus quietly snapped back with a deadpan tone. 

“look who’s talkin, now tha’ i think of it you always had the smaller head jus’ so it could fit up yer tight coccyx huh?” 

“say that agin’ numbskull i dare-” You interrupt their tennis rally of snarky remarks, trying to get back to the main issue in front of you. Raising your hand to stop them mid-conversation.

It was a nice comic relief between the chaos hell-stormed in here, bringing an inkling of ease to your sore body.

You were able to stand up on two feet, but how long would it last? You didn’t know, and you weren’t planning to find out. The faster this is over with, the faster you could fix this mess. 

“This ain’t your problem, it’s mine.” You talk big as you make your sore body push through the two skeletons. Distancing yourself aways from them, trying your best not to touch them for lord knows what would happen then. ‘I gotta focus, can’t have them distracting me now.’ 

The taller of the two, Rus, reaches out to grab your hand and pull you back towards him. You quickly dodge his movements, snatching your hand away. Making it clear where the line between you both seperates. 

“ **STAND** down.” Giving your tone some depth to keep up your male agenda, by the time you were fighting, you pulled out everything before you. 

This mission wasn’t like the others; a public monster aimed assasination attempt in broad daylight. A planned time of attack and human assassins, weapons prepared in advance that were although quite lacking in quality and real strength, it didn’t matter when you had something else; there was something up with the water.

It had all the check factors of passing as water yet, this water-no this abnormal liquid was exactly the opposite. If just one bucket of that liquid even touched one of the flamesmen. _Tch_ ‘Lucky I got here, many lives would have been at stake.’

“but, ya can’t just-” 

“leave it rus, this ain’t our fight” As much as it pained Rus to not be able to pull you in his grasp, he knew he couldn’t do that. They were right in front of him, yet the bridge to you was firmly bricked closed. 

Crim starred thoughtfully after you, a question on the tips of his malleable bone lips. 

“ _sigh_ please, stay safe..”

“ _tch_ hurry it up.” 

Your lips twitched, a smile making its way on your mouth before you grit your teeth, stopping the motion. 

They stood to the side, drawing back behind you, the skeletons on guard and aware. You weren’t really expecting an answer from them but it did relieve the worried part of you. With that in mind, you snatch the knives the skeletons dropped onto the ground, arming yourself. 

“mah head startin’ ta hurt from all dis crap.” You heard Crim say as you looked over to Rus, his stance starting to wobble. You brow narrowing down on the action. Worry creasing your forehead.

“A few more seconds...” You whispered to yourself, trying to comfort your internal stress. 

Blood pouring through your lips, you grimace, the whole pushing your body while still 'recovering' might as well be the death of you. Luckily you just managed to pull through, like always. The two skeletons behind you are still shocked, still processing the load of information. 

Blue puffball all stiff and scary looking with eyelights gone while Orange carrot looked like a carrot got shoved in his mouth, no doubt could you see the questions racing through his mind, miles by the minute.

From your standpoint, the whole place was dead silent, chilling and suspensive. No-one moved, no-one spoke, it was like a sudden death town. You were glad though, the monsters stayed still, meaning you would have an easier time keeping this whole thing locked down and secure.

The flamesmen, surprisingly, staying idle during the little scuffle, you thought they would have been up and adam, defending the bar with all their might; they were still behind the counter, all three of them. 

Flames still blazing it seemed they were also in shock, idle and silent for once, not even a single pop or crackle… Nah, this makes it easier you thought. _Convincing_ these monsters to forget this event would be easier if they all stayed still. No-one would know. 

It was still warm though as the moon poured through with its cold light.

With cool wind flowing inside, the stars watching your back like the monsters were. The moon protects your life, you took small breaths to ease the burning in your lungs and stomach. With the monsters out of the way you had free reign. 

Now, to take out the last of the **trash**.

You acted fast, maybe a bit too impulsively however this matter had to be nipped in the bud as fast as possible. Adopting a calm and collected persona, you tracked down your prey with equally controlled strides. Stalking her down, she waited for your approach with a smile, like nothing in the whole world was wrong. Like her life didn’t matter at all. 

You slowed down as time slowed down with you, out of everyone in her possey, she _absolutely_ did not fear you. 

A crazed smile and cracked lips, a lunatic that embraced death. You would say she’s suicidal if it weren’t for the fact when you grabbed her small neck, nothing but a small gasp left her mouth as a string of deranged laughter echoed throughout the silent monster bar. The hood of her cloak shifted to reveal her identity. 

What lay underneath unsettled you as yellow teeth smiled unnaturally in one wide semi-circle.

“Ehehe _Snrk_ AHAHAHAHA, **DIE** ALL OF YOU WILL DIE! **N-no** haha I-I don’t want- from what begins as dust shall return to **dust**. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE....”

Bleeding eyes, ears and nose, blood falling without fail. Pupils dilated, the colour lost to the white that took over in her eyes. Her voice restricted as if she were under control even as her panting breaths became evident. Oily hair, cracked lips and taut skin stretching over brittle bones in futile attempt to protect what lay underneath. 

‘No wonder, she wasn’t afraid of death. It had already sunk its claws in her a long time ago.’ 

You detected a small patch of a grey powdery substance above her mouth and some more under her nose as her blood overlapped her lips. You would have thought she was snorting cocaine, but no cocaine could get you that funked up, no matter the amount. She could have been a crackhead for all you knew, but you weren't fooled. 

With one last breath you tighten your fist around her throat harshly, a death grip compelling her to sleep eternally. Small choking sounds stuttering out of her mouth as she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall over her still present smile. 

A smile that lost all its edge, smoothed out into a soft crescent. Her lips moving, two words escaping her mouth.

_'Thank you'_

  
  
  
*******


	9. Remember you, remember me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEYYYY, guess who actually got sh*t done for once, yeah, ME!  
> nah for realz tho, i did it, but from now on I'm gonna make chapters up to about 4000-5000 words  
> Ta make it easier for me pftttt AS IF, WRITING IS A WHIRLWIND OF COMPLEXITIES!
> 
> Though I hope you guys enjoy, heheh, please by all means, read to your hearts content or whateveh

*******

_Huff huff_ You were breathing hard as you felt the pulse in her neck began to reduce to small quiet beeps until it stopped entirely. The warmth from her body slowly cooled down. A pale transparency taking hold of her still face, death changing her features. The familiar process leaves pins and needles in your limbs, a numbing sensation settling over your body.

You were still holding her up mid-air by the throat, your grip tightening, waiting for that sound that would signal all ends. The tips of your fingers stinging from being wrapped around her neck, _crack._ You snapped her neck as her head fell in an awkward angle, head tilted towards the ceiling as her eyes looked up unseeingly.

The bar was deathly silent. A silence on a whole nother level, like the whispers of death consumed all noise and sentenced all life to endless silence.

You released your hold on her, shifting her in your arms with a gentleness unlike seconds before. Carrying her bridal style as you sighed somberly. Closing your eyes trying to collect what little self you had left. The moon behind your back shining above you as if to comfort you as the many motions travelled your being in frightening speed, it was a wonder you didn't get whiplash from the events. 

Opening your eyes, you looked back into the eyes, orbs and sockets of scared monsters. You could hear faint whimpers, some crying unabashedly as they trembled, some holding each other tight. In each and everyone of their eyes, fear implanted deep within their being sunk down within them like a heavy rock. You swore you could hear the depressing _thunk_ of it all.

In that moment, there was a clear distinction between you and them. The clear sound of their sound ringing out as yours dulled down into silence.

You were the **bloody** **demon** in their eyes.

The death of a human traumatising their very souls to a stiff and scared state, you could hear it quite well, the loud in all souls reverberating as one shrieking shout of dread and fear. 

The taste of bitter sourness invaded your mouth, the disgust in yourself rising by the second. Guilt striking you down harder than any physical force could injure you. A deep hatred of yourself consumed your thoughts, blood and madness flowing through your veins at what you did. You could feel your hands open out of instinct, stopping yourself from plunging your hand into something.

You looked around the bar, stopping on the flames of orange, lavender and fuschia. Grillby's, Swapby's and Grimby's molten orbs brooding and shut off to you, a coldness swirling in their eyes, as if they were blaming you, faulting you. A feat you never thought they could achieve for fire elementals. ~~It hurt.~~

You avoided their cold glares and directed your sight over towards the door, taking account of the damage inside the bar. Bodies splaying the floor like dead starfish, spilt drinks in pathetic puddles, all wasted. Knives planted onto wooden walls, stool legs snapped, glasses broken, splintered doors and a broken window laying in pieces on the hard cold floor. Overall you would call it trashed beyond recognition. 

You bite your lip in frustration, ~~this was all your fault~~ you couldn't bear to look at it anymore. 

_crunch_ Alerted by the noise you look sideways, finding yourself just a few feet away from them. Carrot stick and blueberry cloud, both up on their feet with Rus and Red. You flinched albeit subtly, if anything, you didn't want to see their faces. You didn't want to show anymore of your true colours to them, you didn't want to look them in the eye just to find that they too were scared of you as well. ~~It hurt so much.~~

_Blood_ _covered your vision as the thick miasma of fear swarmed your view, changing into disgust and an all-too familiar cacophony of ear piercing screams._

_You could see yourself covered in blood. You could see tonnes of bodies filling your view until that was all you could see._

_You could feel the blood slivering down your throat in metallic waves. You couldn't see your hands as they were plunged knee deep in blood, all around you… blood blood blood dust blood dust blood dust blood..._

_ting ting ting_

You blinked out of your bloodied trance of death, still holding the dead body in your hands, palm open and splayed upwards. The four of them each holding a tense stance, stuck still. You guess they didn't expect you to kill her huh. ~~'Of course they wouldn't, you sicko'~~ A disgusted grimace makes its way on your lips as a small unamused chuckle escapes you.

"I'm sorry,"

Blicking back the moisture in your eyes, you forced yourself to focus. _Hahhh_ The numbness in your body left you as you cleared your mind, any misdirection cleared its way as the earth beneath you began to feel solid.

You looked around the bar with new eyes, spotting the two bodies you calmly walked towards them. They should be unconscious but still alive you thought. Leaning down you placed the body on your shoulder, using your hands to test the pulse of their heartbeats. 

Unaware of the small gasps and eyes that looked at your every action you continued on. You placed the girl on the floor softly and proceeded to pick up the two cloaked bastards, you leveled their weight upon your shoulders as well. Ignorant of the protest your body was screaming you shrugged them on as if you were simply putting on a jacket. 

They were heavy, the two men, but the girl was comparably lighter, like a feather. A blank look crossed your face as you gave way to the entrance and dumped the two men on the floor outside of the bar establishment.

The sounds of glass getting crunched under your footsteps created a tenseness throughout the bar, but the monsters stood still, fear preventing them from moving. However, the four skeletons and three elementals just watched. If anything, they were all used to death, but that didn't make them completely immune to seeing it.

You looked back after you dumped them out, peering over every monster in the bar, avoiding all contact with them. The magic barriers around each and every monster, even the bar itself, lit up beneath your view. A neutral grey aura spreading out in soft ripples. It was not as strong as you needed it to be, but it would have to do. So, with no hesitation at all, you held out your hand before the monsters with as much command as you could in your sluggish state. 

Your magic working over the monsters, floating harmlessly above their forms, you made a small gesture with your hand then clenched it back into a fist. Your face scrunching up in concentration as your magic pulled and pushed backwards and forwards, visible to you only. The monsters just stared back at you in confusion, the fear pushed aside as they observed your awkward movements. Good. They were distracted. Your time here was over. You didn't want your presence leaving bad memories in Grillby's any longer. 

For this to run smoothly, you needed full cooperation from every monster, the fire elementals and the skeletons. Luckily, the whole time, the monsters were statue-still, showing no resistance to your advances. Weaving intricate patterns of magic in the air, creating a smokey substance that rifled into every inch and crevice in the bar. Summoning up an otherworldly force you made grabbing motions at the air, pinching at certain areas and making sewing notions at the floor and ceiling. 

In a few moments, the place re-applied itself. Reversing the destruction you and the humans laid waste upon it as everything returned back to its initial position and form. It looked like a scene out of a movie, where time slowed down and went back at the play of the rewind button. 

The entrance door returned back to its hinges and clasped together with an audible _click._ The shattered perusing window came back to life, each piece finding their partners and forming larger pieces of glass until they glued back together, in a seemingly tip top condition. The monsters were now terribly confused, eyes popping out of their head at your magnificent display of raw magic. At this, about just everyone forgot of your previous actions, silently observing your power with the same question on the tips of their lips.

Rus whispered in awe quietly at your graceful figure dancing in an unknown dance that commanded the magic in practiced patterns, wonder lighting his eyelights.

'How can..'

Crim, jaw gaping open, stared unabashedly as you weaved expertly through the air in strange motions of the body. Sockets as wide as buffet dinner plates.

'Ya be using..'

Stretch reached outwards with his own arms towards your dancing figure, a light within him flickering to life in curiosity to his subject of interest.

'I thought humans couldn't use-'

"magic." Sans whispered quietly, although he was transfixed by the magic, a sense of horror flickered with his eyelights. Quickly turning to blue and yellow in a second before returning to small white fuzzy pinpoints. 

Glasses formed back into perfectly shining glasses, stools stood in proper place, wood as good as new. The knives plucked easily out of the walls as they floated towards you, joining the ones you snatched earlier. Even the alcohol and mixed liquids on the ground began to return to its respective glasses and bottles. 

On second thought, that may not have been the smartest thing to do. Spacing out your fingers and making a come hither gesture you ordered the alcohol to rise to the ceiling into one sphere of mixed liquor before vanishing it into thin air.

With one final jerk of your arm, you finished with a shaking hand facing the ground, clenching and unclenching slowly as you saw your black magic swiftly surround everything, monster and all.

Blood came gushing down your lips and nose in thick streams of red. Tears of red escaping your eyes as the sight before you made you woozy on your feet from all the magic used in one whole day. Not even a whole day. You were sure that you had pushed to the point where life and death intermingled in a dance of give and take.

It still wasn't enough. 

Your vision was fading in and out and the white noise took hold of your ability to hear, warmth running out and down the sides of your face. _huff puff huff_ Your breathing was on the thin line of hyperventilating, your body literally begging to rest, but you didn't listen. Too stubborn to listen to your own needs.

Your legs planted onto the ground shoulder length as you hold your arms out in surrender to the magic as it courses in and out of your body into the air. You made screwing motions with your hands, willing the magic and around you to seal shut with the flick of your wrist. Taking deep breaths you push out your limbs with great strain, clawing at the magic smoke in the air to form an invisible tiny implant in each and every monsters (and humans) head before winking out of existence.

_Thud, thud, thud_ The sound of consecutive soft thuds of bodies hitting ground gave way to your disorientated vision. The smoke cleared as you looked upon the empty bar, or well, a bar full of sleeping monsters lying on the ground. 

Monsters of all sizes and types took to the ground, eyes drooping shut as they were all queued to the ground seconds flat. Furred and scaled, monsters alike and elementals and skeletons littered the ground, soft snores escaping some as they all slouched on the floor peacefully.

Your head hanging down and on the brink of sleep yourself. Roughly scrubbing your face from the sweat and blood that accumulated on your person with your dirtied sleeves. Blood, sweat and snot clung to your clothes in semi-dried patches. You swore, for the last fucking time, you were deadass tired of this shit. You were losing your shit from this maddening toll on your body, no amount of adrenaline could help your ass.

Coughing harshly into your elbow, you peer back at your work. Seeing the monsters all knocked out you could finally rest easy knowing they were all safe and more importantly, today's events wouldn't even cross their minds. With a sigh, you turn your back for the door, ready as ever to leave.

_'Aghh_ wait a minute.' You stop midway in your tracks. You couldn't just leave them on the floor. 

You turn back, shoulders sagging back into last week as your arms struggle to lift the monsters up and put them back into their respective seats. On the other hand, you worked fast knowing that they could wake any moment. That's when you came upon your soulmates sleeping peacefully, like the last moments never even happened.

You hesitated.

A small scowl making its way on your features as lines creased your forehead. Gently, you picked them up with a care contradictory to your prior actions. Worrying that with one wrong move you might even have broken them into pieces. Yes, you were being over dramatic, but a protective side of you took hold of your common sense. You couldn't help it.

~~A soft smile traced your lips.~~

With one step back, you were sure that everything and everyone was in place. So….you left. Well not without taking a hearty swig from a nearby bottle of fire whiskey (chugging the whole thing down) and leaving the bottle on the counter, you bid adieu. 

You exited the bar, while carrying the dead body on your shoulders as you dragged the two men, still unconscious, by their hands, uncaring if they got hurt in the process. The molten lava in your stomach calmed and eased your sore body a tiny bit, your throat feeling raw bad rough from scolding down the bottle.

You carried the three dead weights with ease, though the effects of the alcohol mostly dampened the feeling of pain as you continued down on your way. The magic within the bottle healed you by the second as you were led outside by the moon and whistling winds. 

You looked back once more, It wouldn't take long for them to wake up, maybe a couple of minutes and then everything would be back to normal. ~~Wiped from memory~~

You didn't care for the blood that stayed on your skin, as dried lines of earth brown and red. You didn't care for your numb body, or weirdly your half-half blurry vision nor the cold and hot temperature fighting for dominance in your body. Your mind was elsewhere, so you didn't care.

Steadily, you trek back to find the two people before you knocked out earlier before this whole killing fiasco. Clumsy and deadweight spread out in weird positions. Releasing your hold on the two men, you carefully dragged their bodies near the entrance of an alleyway, satisfied with your work, you left them as well. Sure that when morning came, someone would notice their bodies and sort them out themselves. Swiftly, you shifted your hold on the body and carried her in your arms once again.

Looking up at the sky to find the tinges of orange and yellow softly rising in citron waves.

  
  
  


*******

???:

  
  


"Coffee, stay close. You don't know where all this shits been." 

" right...bro.."

"Don't wander off and don't talk to strangers,"

" yes bro…"

"And don't-"

" i got…it bro.."

I watch him, my lil-tall brother, looking up at the mixed with mellow colours of warmth above as purples and blues start to swirl within the sky. His hands slack at his sides, with his PSP console in hand, still chewing on one of his jumper tassels. The hoodie of his jumper shrouding his head as usual as the glint of his golden braces gleaned subtle in the fading mood light. A soft sigh blowing out of his mouth, a silent confirmation as he went back to playing his game, once again focused on his gaming.

With his volume turned all the way up, I could hear the familiar sounds of * _Bi Bu Bo*_ blaring loudly as we walked on concrete pathways, towards our destination. 

Coffee and I, yet again, were on another _walk_ to acquire a few stupid numbskulls from another late night getting piss drunk on what, a few shots of fast food condiments and breakfast drizzles? Of course they were, those damn slobs. And where were they? At none other than the infamous bar called 'Grillbys', a fellow fire elemental of few words, a little too soft at the edges, overall, very different to our _Grillby_. 

'Ah, that reminds me, I should get some of Smokes wine as well.' Planning out what time to restock my wine cellar, deciding that later on would be fine.

The temperature was noticeably getting colder by the day, snow was coming, judging by the weather patterns over the past days. Though it was less chilly as time went by, dawn was ready to welcome the sun and all its hot rays of sunshine. 

With my red gloved hands clasped behind my back, I too look up at the sky, interested in the broad warmth and coolness of colours changing as the seconds ticked on. 

6 months have gone by, and the peace and tranquility here has been more than welcome to Coffee and I. I never imagined the surface to be this polychromatic, with colours that were more than just red, black, white and yellow. More than the toxic green wastes of Waterfall dump, more than the walls and gates that disallowed entry, more than the just one type of flower, more than machines. It was diversity flourishing its colours freely, it was more, so much more. And yet, it was less in way, in a sense of free, true freedom. 

It wasn't a surprise to have seen guns and the like partied around like trophies, but not in a sense of protection or respect. It was more than that. They were a sign of power, yes, but a power of chaotic abuse and _oppressing_ nature. Where I was the captain of the royal guard, the like of my kind used weaponry as a symbol of defence and duty, the proof of a distinct protection. 

Though, here, it was like a huge war. War that came from all sides and within, externally and internally. Where toxic fumes diluted the air in the underground, smoke, smog and greenhouse gasses destroyed the sun's ozone layer, hot wars were screaming attention, cutting down lives like mere wheat stalks waving in the wind. It was different, where cold wars struck the underground from behind, a hot war was full frontal impact, beating those of opposing nature into the ground, never to grow again.

'War is peace. Freedom is slavery. Ignorance is strength.'

In all honesty, our Underground wasn't all lucky charms and sunshine, we had no sun, we had no moon, we had no stars. We were all toxic, and our system was oppressive, with authority and kingship a dictator to our freedom, but we had, in a sickening sense, order and safety. A twisted safety, but safe nonetheless. 

~~Safe only for a few moments.~~

Here, it was all fractured, a puzzle without proper pieces. Where oppress or be oppressed was the law down below, grudges, gluttony and grim unfairness ruled on the top. Fat cretins in suits, waltzed around with wine at the tip of their fingers, money stuffed in their gobs washed down with alcohol and the sufferings of others. A favourite flavour of theirs it seemed.

It wasn't all that different up top, besides the _shit_ that permeated the air as I walked by near public toilets, a new smell that, by the gods, I'm glad never existed in the Underground.

"Coffee, would you turn that noise down, we don't want to alert others of our presence now do we?"

"Yes, It's Awfully Noisy, Turn It Off Instead." An audible frown in his voice as his heels clacked annoyingly loud against the concrete floor. 

Did I forget to mention? Blacks with us too. Begrudgingly so.

The words on Coffee's jumper changed from 'Lame guy' to 'Shy boy' in an instant as he pocketed his PSP console, the edges of his mandible levelling down into a subtle frown. The urge to backhand Black across the cranium was very tempting, but I held myself back and instead went for a different, more calmer way of handling the situation.

"Black, keep your mandible **shut at all times** -"

"OH, DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU-"

"Keep in mind that it was you who asked to accompany us, not I. So do your job, keep quiet yourself." Black was ready to retort back, an angry scowl strewn across his face until, that is, I summoned a few _harmless_ bones and spiked it behind his back.

The _click_ of my bones settled into place as they were cocked and ready to fire.

The sharp tips of my teeth curling into an unimpressed smirk as he shut his mouth, not another word coming out his mouth. He breathed in and out a few times before composing himself, a sharp unamused line set on his face. He was getting quite hot-tempered, more impatient and less mature as the days went by, but that was to be expected when _you know who_ couldn't handle what they couldn't _carry_. 

"brother...i can handle...myself...thanks tho"

A sigh escaped my mouth, exasperated by Black and annoyed by how long this simple walk was taking, but slightly happier by a simple 'Thank you' from my brother.

For the next 2 minutes, we all stayed silent, the _clack clack clack_ of heels stabbing the ground, the only sound from Black and I, as we all walked to Grillbys. Irritance thickening the air and a slight uncomfortable atmosphere gleaned over our heads. At least Coffee was back on his game, the print on his jumper back to the normal 'Lame guy' as he shifted back into his own little world.

By the time we made it to Grillbys, it was quiet. Too quiet. 

Everything was normal, like it should have been, but the quietness, the silence, void of any noise, it was the very disturbance around here. Where the roars of laughter and music invaded the air at night in Grillbys, there was nothing of the sorts happening now. Not even a single word of conversation could be heard.

That's when the few snores of a couple of...humans? What were humans doing, sleeping in the middle of Monster grounds? Black and Coffee seemed to pick up on it as well.

"sans...humans...and-" Coffee said as Black answered, cutting him off rudely. 

"Magic. There's magic here, at the same time, it's not magic." Black said, wary and quiet as he spoke like someone might have been listening in on us. 

"Rus."

The atmosphere, forgetting its previous air, was now taut with tension. Black, practically running by the time he could see the glow from the establishment. Quickly, we both hurried to the glass window, to find everyone, every single monster, was sleeping as well. Slumped on chairs, some almost falling off said chairs. 

The trio of flames men were asleep as well, standing up opposed by the others who slept on seats. Their flames still flicker, albeit dimly. Just enough light to shine on the four skeletons sitting side by side on the stools, heads respectively leant upon the bar counter.

Whatever happened here was by no chance normal. Something or someone did this.

Snores that stopped one by one as each monster woke up, scrubbing their faces in confusion. Some woke up others who still slept, asking questions to one another. Black stormed through the doors, fast walking to an unlucky skeleton still sleeping by the counter, just like his counterparts.

I didn't pay attention to what he did next, neither did Coffee, as we both looked behind us, noticing the quiet snap of a twig, quick and light footsteps trailing out of reach as we both stood near the entrance. I unclasped my hands from their locked hold, silently calling upon my magic. Coffee shoved the PSP console in his pockets, picking up on the silent message. I could hear them. We were not alone.

I could see their back facing us, the sky shedding some light as I spotted a black braided tail trailing their steps. Slow and unaware of my watching gaze.

Looks like we're going to have to take a rain check on this popsicle stand.

Tugging sharply at my red gloves and readying my stance in a sprinting position, my hands held out by my sides ready to glean up some bones. We were going to do this the traditional way, a more cat chase mouse kinda game, whereby fate had dealt its hand. Coffee, taking note of my stance, easily replicated it, a practiced move we both did thousands of times, sliding back into when the _hunt_ was on. 

Sheathing his hoodie back, the print changed to 'Watch man', a gold glowing hue surrounding his palms as he stooped low to the ground, almost crouching on all fours. 

Where a Straight and bored look crossed his face, a terrifying smile traced mine in all its spiky glory.

"Shall we, Papy?" 

"the hunt is... **on**." An intimidating growl reverberated in his voice.

  
  


*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I see, you guys have read the whole thing, I see i see hehe  
> But hey, hoped you guys enjoyed this, comment down below and give me your thoughts dudes  
> Plus anyone please, help me come up with better nicknames for the grillbys and the skeletons, but if ya guys like the names then I'll leave it like that okY
> 
> Thanks once again, cheery bye! 😘


	10. Falling in the hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!¡!¡:  
> Blood, an obscene amount of swearing and foul language, violent actions VERY VIOLENT, BLOOD, DID I MENTION BLOOD? Death? ANGSTY AS HELL!
> 
> Hello there, please don't read if you don't like these okay! I warned you, there's a summary below at the end for those who want to know but can't read this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY! its 3am now, how are ya doing?! Cool beans or whateveh!  
> Today I have finally delivered the long awaited 10 chapter! And you may notice that it's longer than the last chappie! Well because it is dude, because it's the 1O CHAPPIE BOISSSS YEAHHHH!
> 
> But that's besdies the point, I hope you guys enjoyed this as I have enjoyed writing this! I'm kinda proud I did heaps today and finished it, but some may find it cringey or like horrible, so please, comment down below on how you found this chapter to be, cos honestly I was kinda eheh uhhh okay with this maybe?
> 
> Anyways, just go ahead an read!

*******

Walking aimlessly, you grip onto your fading magic, but it keeps haphazardly switching on and off when you try to connect. You were trying to find your hidden house, trying to grasp the magic that always wavered and built a path that called to you, a lingering familiarity that found you as you found it. But, you were lost. Lost in the loss and the infuriating mazes of thick and thin trees.

The leaves swished freely underneath the sky, seemingly laughing in a musical carefree childishness as if playing a game of tag. Falling down to the moist earthy ground, to touch base and reconnect with it all again. Early bird calls beckoned loved ones to wake and lavish in the mornings dew, the distant chirps of happiness coming from young chick's who delighted in the morning's glowing light. 

You envied them. The sheer satisfaction from such simple things brought them joy, a pure and genuine happiness that you so wanted. Desired.

You could hear the trees talking amongst themselves once again, loud whistles and _whooshes_ seeming to be a common device of communication for them. You could feel the shadows of tall passing conifers over your face, feeling the few drops of water caressing your warm cheeks as they fell down from the trees above. 

Where the rain sung with undertones of _pitter_ _patters_ and the drumming of thundering storm clouds, the forest was a mystical orchestra of hymns and midnight lullabies sung by nature at its highest. 

It was an everlasting dawn chorus, celebrating the beginning of a new day. It was pure adoration for mother nature, and it called to you lovingly so. Though, you couldn't stop to appreciate it more, you had more pressing matters to attend to. One, like yourself.

Trudging through the forest while carrying a dead body was, how should you put it? Hmmm how about, Fucking exhausting? Yeah, that.

Your legs were oddly stubbed against each other, each step feeling like a milestone with each and every crunch of foliage underneath your footsteps. The snaps of twigs and the crisp crunching of dry leaves irritated your ears to no end, the cold harsh air whipping your already chicken scratched cheeks as it tugged your hair in every which direction. 

Your hands had stung at first from carrying the body, but now you couldn't feel anything. Your fingers began to numb at first from lack of movement and the usual flexing of your palms, but now, you were debating the fact if you had hands or not. Scratch that, add in legs and feet, limbs overall.

There was an eternal strain on your body and an internal explosion in your stomach, in your veins and in your head. It felt like you were getting pounded mercilessly with a titanium bat, spiked and studded with nails and screws that forcefully punctured your skull repeatedly. The same feeling reverberated about your being, killing you slowly from the inside.

It was a struggle to just blink open and close your eyelids, breathing was even more difficult with every breath; it felt like your airways were closing off and the traffic of air in your lungs wanted to collapse on itself. 

Your senses were closing off from you, numbing, sanding down on your once sharp instincts. Darkest blues and greyish greens fought and swirled within your view, like a dark neverland of nostalgia and unreachable memories.

As everything strayed from your touch, the cold soft solid feeling against your chest kept you grounded. It was funny how a dead body did that, but you went with it and tried your damndest to keep your pain-stiffened limbs moving. 

Relying on what little senses you still had, you closed your eyes and left all trust in your ears, as they were the only working senses that functioned above 30 percent. Barely.

Whatever was there, whatever was left, whatever you had, anything, you drew back and tried to spark your magic, your whittled energy and willed it to fire up. However, it worked, you could only produce a fingertips worth of it, which was really pathetic considering your situation now. 

You chuckle bitterly, a withering sadness burrowing itself in the midst of your mind, planting seeds of negativity and growing despairingly. 

Though, it was enough, you were sure. So, you used it sparingly, with short spurts of magic weaving in and out towards your desired direction, but in a few minutes, it stopped entirely, sputtering gasps of magic until there was nothing. 

You were staggering on your shallow breaths, you could smell nothing. Your mouth dry as the sahara desert and gritty as its sands, the sense of feeling leaving the tips of your fingers entirely. You didn't know what was happening, but you grasped with all your might onto one single feeling that said 'don't stop, move', you followed it, and did as said.

~~This was one bull-fucking-shitty way to die.~~

**SNAP**!

You quickly twist your head to the direction where you heard the loud noise come from, not even caring at this point whether you got severe whiplash or not. Your eyes still closed, you look around unseeingly like a deadbeat blind bat.

You heard nothing but the now haunting howls from the wind, the resonation of trees screaming incoherently in your ear as strained to find the source of said noise. The other noises were loud, deafening to the untrained ear, you shrugged it off but not without difficulty. 

It was at that moment that you heard it again. Softer, too soft to hear over the winds, it was close however, a step behind you. The next minute, you find yourself floating in the air, that strong bond in your soul tightening to a thin band, on the verge of snapping. **Screaming**. You heard screaming? Where? You weren't floating though.

Falling…falling…f a l l i n g...To. The. G r o u n d.

  
  


*******

Coffee:

  
  


"sans?" 

"Yes, brother?"

"Same thing…as...usual? or...different?"

" _hmm_ How about...let's go with 'bottle cap'- "

"i...go...low first…you go high"

" _hehe_ Read my mind bro."

Sans and I were side by side, sprinting at a comfortable pace through thick trees of fir, spruce and larch conifers. The ground was incredibly soft, a little moist with each step I took, sinking a little into the natural soil. It was as if the ground had been crying well before we had arrived, soaking water from the spitting rain then leaking it out.

It was unsettling, something about it just felt oddly weird. It was just dirt in a forest, nothing else. Nothing. 

Something called. It whispered and yelled. It was mine.

Sticks and stones of all sizes were scattered everywhere as far as the measly human eye could see, but what we were after was none other than a person. A human, a good distance away from us. Just right there. Walking with an odd limp but unaware of our close approach.

_Closer_ I thought, _get closer_.

I was close to the ground, my legs working a mile a minute as we followed the human, quietly and quickly. The sky lit up a path for the both of us, though dimly and shadowed in the areas we needed it to be, like the light and sky was hesitant itself. Weird. No, nothing.

By the second, we could see even clearly through the branches of leaves and needle-like bristles. I could say, these trees even looked like the ones in Snowdin, though tinier but more wider in some aspects. There were only a few patches of land that were covered in them, they were a rarity where we lived in Snowdin. They looked like ours, but were quite inferior if I say so myself. Just like this whole world on top of the underground.

Some things will stay the same, no matter how far you run away from it, it will be there even in different places, maybe worse. _Is worse_.

6 months ago, when we landed here, it was weird. Too weird. Where others (Au's) were trapped beneath ground, we were about the only ones who willingly lived underground, well under forced and dire circumstances that is. We would have been up top on the surface, where we truly belonged, but they denied us. 

They took to killing sprees like second nature and demolished our kind, until we were nothing but pieces of our former glory. Bloody war and its _humans_ did that to all us.

We were being pushed into a corner during the war, our numbers were at an all time low. We were weak, and we knew we had been defeated, the humans had the upper hand and we were all going to die.

If anything, I was confident that our kingdom knew the true colours of humans best. We spent more time on the surface, we saw times of hardships and war, so many wars and cruelty over humans and us: the monsters. 

We battled long and hard through WW1, WW2, world revolutions, the great depression, human invasions, political manipulation, everything and anything. Everything they hurled at us, all the bullshit slammed in our faces and not once did we stumble, we were strong.

Though we weren't invincible, it was nice to think it, but no, we were not as powerful as we believed ourselves to be, we were a species that took to adapting as a knife slicing through butter. We survived through thick n' thin by 'Survival of the fittest', it was every man, monster for themselves when shit got serious. So when things got out of hand and we couldn't fight back, we did the only thing that ensured our safety.

We sealed ourselves from them, for protection, underneath ground level. 

I can never forget what they did to us. ~~It was too hard to forget~~ We did nothing and yet it was more than enough as a reason to kill us off. The humans started the war, we only retaliated back to their actions, trying to protect our own, but there were so many lost, so many souls crushed underneath their boots. 

The sound literally _soul-crushing_ to the naked ear, a loud mind-numbing drumming of death rounds. The guns I remember most. The gun shooting counted up deaths by the bullet, biting into bodies with a gut-churning mini _boom_ that exploded monsters into shimmering dust. 

Reload. **Fire** . Reload. **Fire** . Reload. ~~Silence~~ **Repeat**.

Sometimes I can still hear it, bouncing off the walls inside my head. Echoing the ringing of bells that signalled death. The same loud rounds of ammunition being fired off in a never ending cycle of screams and explosions. Although, I don't remember much, Sans does, he was there, manning the frontlines. I was only just a kid back then still one now but the sounds I remember clearly, little scraps of memories though, some pieces to the blurry puzzle. 

My time being a kid stopped, I may have been young for my age but I felt older then I supposedly was. I didn't have the stereotypical normal childhood with white picket fences or ice cream on summer days. What I did have was Sans. He was the only constant in my life, my big brother and only family. What we didn't have, he always made up for it, though he could be one immature idiot at times, he was my older brother, the best in all areas, my best friend.

It was him and I, against all the odds and I was happy with that, I didn't need anyone else when I had him. The underground was better when he was around, always. The Underground I was intimately familiar with, not as much as Sans was, but enough to get by with. I was always that kid at home, no friends and awkward as hell, but hey, who wasn't at the time?

"You know what to do Papyrus."

"of course...brother…" 

"Good."

I was jogging now, our target right in the open. Staggering and droopy at the sides, sloppily holding on to something. What was it? The limbs hanging from their hold on the body swayed, dangling like spaghetti noodles. 

Anyways, Sans was right behind me now, a mean snarl tipping to an excited grin as we got closer. I couldn't lie, I was enjoying this. The feeling of excitement pumping my magic to a pistoning rate, this was fun. Sans was enjoying this too, hunting upon unknowing prey, I could see the delight in his sockets, the red-star eyelight sparking to life. It was almost feral in a sense, but I couldn't blame him. It had been too long since Sans had some sort of release, the _L.V._ was wearing him down little by little, so he needed this.

It was just unfortunate that you happened to be here in the first place. ~~_ba-bump Ba-Bump BA-BUMP!_ ~~

"3-..." One step behind.

"2-..." A wicked smirk lit up Sans face.

"1." _Sleep well, human._

With one swift flick of my wrist, I summoned a thick pale white femur. A yellowish aura glowing about it as I heaved the large metal bat sized bone in my hands. I swung. Hard. I was expecting a _crack_ or at least a satisfying _pop_ but there was nothing. 

But there was a _scream_.

**_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

~~_Help them._ ~~

Right behind them, I aimed straight to the in-between of their knees, going for the right leg as they leaned heavily upon it. I swung without mercy, a calming balm to my excited internal self. ~~_Stop it_ ~~ A tug at my teeth and I was smiling instantly. It was amusing how they slumped on the ground, funny how they stopped moving.

They were holding that pathetic body in their arms, clinging on to it like it was life that they grasped for. It was funny, amusing….yet I felt this disgusting feeling slither its way down my spine, scaring me to a standstill. 

_I'm scared._

It hurt me, that fear. I didn't know why I was scared, it was just- I didn't like this anymore. This isn't fun as it should have been, why is this happening?! Can Sans hear that, the **echoing screams** , it's so loud. So, so  L o u d . 

My soul, beating at an erratic pace, screaming wildly in hollow tones. It was numbing me with pins and needles at the same time inducing pain all over my head in hammering motions. I felt like walls were crushing in on me, suffocating me, swallowing me whole. 

Was it just me or was I-

I stared down at the human. A human man, dead quiet on the ground, not moving an inch from their place on the ground. _Were they dead?_ Thinking about that sent chills down my limbs, stiffening them. I didn't like that thought.  I **_need_ ** to help them. 

"Good job, Papy. I'll handle the rest."

_Urgh_ I felt my soul swell and pound painfully against my chest, the feeling crawling its way up in my throat, blocking my ability to talk. The sound of my soul beating the only noise I could hear as Sans…

" **SANS?!"**

  
  


*******

Crooks:

  
  


The forest was oddly quiet today, just like my soul. The rain falling down without stopping, gently meeting the ground. The incessant insects chirping and loud bird calling seemed to become even more silent as time passed.

"Sans, can you hear that?"

"Nothin', it's quiet."

"Yes, too quiet. Something's...wrong?"

He grunted, while gripping his bloodied but sharpened axe tighter than usual, wood chipping from his sudden strong hold. His swollen red eye-light stalked cavernously through trees and bushes, on the watch for any trouble. 

We were walking side by side, wary of our surroundings. There was something out there, moving close. I didn't know what but sounded like breakfast to me. So we kept moving, on the hunt forward. 

It was early in the morning. Where others were sleeping, Sans and I were out gathering food in the dense forest. Ferns thicker than bushes clumped together in huddled embraces as if the winds were cold against their soft leaves. The sky was a mix of the cool and warm, midnight blue and persimmon hues danced away as clouds flew across its face.

It was a nice peaceful start of the day. ~~Or it should've been.~~

We were out hunting, since we weren't as lucky with our catch. We had already checked my traps, but not even one of them had caught anything. However, they had all been tripped, so we had to reset them again. I was so sure I had placed them all correctly. 

There were plenty of animals in the forest, yet not even one had been trapped. I'd never doubt my great expertise in puzzles and traps, but it was saddening to see no results. _Hmmm_

"hey, paps, stop kicking ya bone-tail. ya know it ain't ya fault." He spoke nonchalantly, a small growl hidden beneath his voice.

"We wouldn't have been here in the first place if my traps didn't malfunction, brother." 

I paused, suddenly feeling even more guilty as I admitted my mistakes. Stopping my pace as I stood in place. In response, Sans stopped with me, a comforting presence as he quietly patted my shoulder, understanding everything I layed out to him.

"on days like these, we should spend it in the sun. don't ya think?" He always knew how to make me feel better, my best brother. _Nyeh heh_ my only brother.

"OF-Of course brother, you are right!" 

" _hehe_ yeah and-"

"Sans, don't you dare finish that sentence off. Don't."

" _hehe_ okay _vertebro_."

"..." Nevermind. I was wrong.

With nothing to say to him, I left him on his own. I could hear his rough chuckles as he left to my own devices. A smile in his rumbling laughter, a smile on my face as well.

While walking around the forest grounds, I thought of what things mother nature could provide for us today. We had to stock up with a lot of meat, anything that could lastreally. Since winter was coming, meat would be best to save up for. We were already low on other provisions and the meat at the house was starting to diminish quickly. 

With the cold arriving, everything growing in the woods was likely to be frozen, or stunted in growth. The foliage in the forest couldn't be trusted.

The animals were already leaving for winter seasons, migrating to warmer places or staying underground and out of sight. Hibernating maybe? Anyways, animals were going to be scarce during this cruel and cold season, the forest couldn't sustain us for a long time. We both knew that.

The others were already late in bringing us more food and other essentials. They were nice- very nice but this has happened more than once. More than twice, but they weren't late! Not that late of course just...2 and half weeks late.

I started making my way towards the noise, getting quieter and quieter as I moved closer. As I was making my way down near hidden trickling creeks, I could smell something, that smell I knew like the back of my hand, metallic and strong. **Blood**. Tinged with the sour smell of sweat and alcohol. And only humans drink alcohol, not animals.

What would a human be doing out here?

Maybe they were lost and just trying to find their way home? Drunk?.... Yeah, drunk probably. Without a second thought, I moved onwards where the scent was thick. When I tried to follow it, the wind would quickly blow away the scent, throwing me off the trail, like the wind didn't approve of something.

Whenever I moved to the wrong direction, the scent would come back but quickly disappear before coming back again as I found it. It felt like a game of Hot and Cold in a sense, but this challenge could never defeat the GREAT PAP-crooks...the great _crooks_ _hmph_.

_NO MATTER! I'm still great!_ I thought as I stepped upon softened moss covered rocks and smooth shiny stones. The stones were especially pretty, glimmering slightly from the light of the sky. I picked one up, jade veins traced it in wavy lines as black specks were scattered in random dots on the rock, a carmine sheen dominating its look.

It reminded me of something. ~~someone~~

Pocketing it, I continue on my way, forgetting why all sense of reason as I just focused on tracking down that smell. It smelled so nice, besides the blood, there was a fragrance that belied the others, a nicer scent. Faint but still there, a natural aroma.

I followed it all the way to somewhere even more quiet than I was before, where silence lingered with an overly soft tone of disguised intentions. There. Dots of blood spattered the ground in dark semi liquid dribbles of red, like the blood was an alive thing, still alive.

I bent down, wanting to just touch it, feel it, _taste it_. Shoving off my red glove, I scraped the semi dry blood with my bare boned hand. Rubbing the liquid substance between my phalanges, instantly interested in the colour, the texture, the _smell_. It smelt so _nice_. Taste. Just one taste, a small lick wouldn't hurt. It couldn't hurt. The simple thing was enthralling, hypnotising, a _delicious_ simple thing.

Too absorbed in my own doings, I didn't notice the presence of another sneak up on me. Taking my uncovered hand in the process.

"what ya got there buddy?"

"NYEH HEH?! SA-Sans! What was that for?!" I whispered, wary of his eyelight trailing my hand, where the blood was smudged between my phalanges.

"Whoa there pal, what got up in your coccyx? _hehe_ "

Wondering whether to tell him or not, I nervously chuckle, trying to change the subject, equally trying to hide my hand from him behind my back.

"Nothing! Nothing at all brother, justtttt-ummm looking at these beautiful er-rocks? Yes, these stones! Aren't they just stunning?! _Nyeh heh hehhh_ " I'm a horrible liar.

Remembering the stone I had before I grab it from within my boot, smearing the blood inside, so as to not get caught with the evidence on my hands. 

Yeah, it didn't work.

_Snickerdoodles!_

Gently taking my hand, Sans examined the smallest bits of blood that clung to finger bones, a dry smear was all, but nothing escaped his sight. Sniffing the blood, practically inhaling it, he never took his eyelight off it. He looked oddly stubbed on it, fixed on the thing as he finally let go of my hand in turn to follow the smell. To follow the blood. 

But...it was _mine_. Not his, ~~_mine_ ~~!

A feeling stretched taut within me, within my chest, my _soul_. It kept on growing, pulling at me and pushing me into this-this thing, this place? Where, in my soul...my soul?

**SNAP!**

Further along the line of pine trees, past the green needle like stems and right there, right in the middle of it all was a human. A person, a huge person, a male man stumbling along the forest grounds. Stopping, as they heard the loud _snap_ of a dried branch. As they stopped, they became ice frozen to the ground as they looked around, looking back and forth. Trying to find where the noise came from, before laying rest on one spot. Right where Sans was.

I unconsciously started to breathe, before clamping my mandible shut, scared that if I made even one sound, they'd _see_ me. And I didn't want that, for some reason.

I didn't want them to look at me, but I wanted something from them...did i want them to see me or not see me?! _Aghhh_

It was not long before they started walking again, in some unknown direction. I didn't know where they were off to, but my soul _said_ to follow. My soul commanded me to be by their side. It whispered lovingly in one compelling sentence, telling me over and and over again: 

'Claim them as  **YOURS'**

S o u l m a t e 

It was in that moment, that very second that I knew who they were, who _she_ was, who _she_ was to me. Me and only me, but Sans as well...

I caught up to Sans in an easy 5 second flat sprint to him, quiet on my feet and wary of the sticks, stones and dry foliage on the ground as to not make a single sound. Although, even as I was being quiet it felt like in that moment everything was so loud. The wind seemed to agree, screaming in and out of branches, picking up dead leaves and creating small twisting tornadoes. I imagined there to be a scowl on the tornadoes face, if it had one though, and it was, honestly, _terrifying_. 

Right behind Sans, we followed her, our eyes never leaving her until, well, I tripped over something, a rock square in my path. I was ready to meet the floor face first, right when Sans stopped to grab my body battle armour by the cuff. My face inches away from the ground, I managed to pick myself up from my little trip up. 

"I see ya _trippin_ on me already-" 

"Sans! Sto-" I found San's hand clamped around my mouth, halting me from talking as I heard him hush me to quiet down. He was still, picture still as he looked on, his red eye light swelling in size then shrinking down to a tiny red dot and back again.

His hand was shaking, his other hand clenching and unclenching the handle to axe in rapt attention to whatever he was looking at. The widest smile I had ever seen in years on his face grew by the millisecond, a darkness consuming his features.

The rain stopped.

What was going- 

" **SANS?!"**

  
  


*******

Wine:

  
  


My soul screamed, it whined, it shrieked, it cried, it begged for mercy. It begged like it was going to die and...I ignored it. ~~I wish I didn't.~~

I watched the sniveling human on the ground, his legs, surprisingly in one piece and still attached to his body. The thing he was carrying was under his body, but it was clear that it was a dead body. I bet he **killed** it. Another _disgusting_ human, killing humans cause they can.

I'm allowed to kill him, I'll be doing the Monsters' and I a favour anyways. Just my luck. My soul screamed in excitement, clearly agreeing with me I'm wrong, listen to it a good outlet for me.

Papyrus stood by the side, his bone starting to disintegrate into yellow flakes that floated off into the wind. He was chewing on his yellow drawcords as he tugged on his studded collar around his neck, evidently getting nervous by the second. I should finish this quickly, Papy wouldn't like the sight of this.

"Good job, Papy. I'll handle the rest. Turnaround and cover your head, you wouldn't want to hear and...see this."

"b-but..."

I didn't wait for him to do it, as I focused my whole attention on this...thing trying to survive, well pathetically trying. Utterly **repulsive**.

I could smell it, the thickened odour of fresh blood leaking from him, a small puddle growing by the second. Dripping down the jagged rocks beneath him, as he still grabbed onto the dead body of a small girl, squashing her in the process. 

The girl's head was exposed from under him, her deathly white face peaceful without a sign of struggle on her face. _Ahh_ poor girl. Odd, but I noticed her neck, set at a gruesome angle that was 100 percent dealt with no mercy.

So, I will not show any mercy to this _creature_.

Harshly seizing it by the hair as I yanked sharply, enough to at least have torn hair out of its head. I tugged hard with one hand, my other hand at the ready to strike it across the face. Once its head was within eye level, I scrutinised its features, seeing matching scars adorned on its face with sun kissed skin. 

Blood trailed down from the corners of its mouth. Must have been where all the blood had come out of _huh_. Their nose was bloodied, well, dried blood by now as similar tracks of dried blood dripped down their ears and eyes. Their eyes remained closed, they were not awake, and might as well wake it up. Crying from the ears, eyes, nose and mouth. It was so...

BA BUMP BA BUMP BA BUMP BA BUMP BA BUMP _Urgh_ , **shut up!**

Without warning I gave them a hefty straight punch to the nose, using enough strength to crack their nose, but I didn't hear it. I clocked it harshly in the face again, no _crack_ , once more, no _sound_ \- 

I struck them in the gut, the smile on my face disappearing, I uppercutted them underneath the chin. A scowl on my face now, I hit it like it was punching a bag full of sand until I chopped them in the throat causing it to spew out blood onto the floor. Loud coughing sounds wrenched out of it as I loosened my hold on its head before jerking at it once again to eye level...

My head was hurting like hell, boiling like the depths of hell. I scrubbed harshly at my face with my free hand, closing my eyes as it burned to even open them. I couldn't sense anything, yet I could feel it all at the same time, it was nauseating, this bulging migraine was fucking up my head. 

My soul, it was screeching for help. Literally trying to escape my hold on it as it forced itself against my chest to appear. Pushing harder and harder as the sound of it screaming like a banshee pierced decibels levels with frightening pace. Getting louder and louder and louder and louder-

~~**B A B U M P! B A B U M P! B A B U M P!** ~~ Fucking hell! That damn sound was- **F U C K!**

_Shwip!_

" **SANS?! STOP IT! SANS!!!"**

Stop. I-I stopped. Breathing hard, I didn't notice I had summoned my bones and even my gaster blaster, _clophy_. My head was fuzzy and clanging, like something was in there rattling bullets that ricocheted hitting the walls within my skull. The bones I summoned, red and glowing bones cycled in and out around us in a mind-twisting pattern, circling in dizzying motifs of figure 8's and zig zags.

A weird and inordinate attack that took most of my magic to conjure, I could feel the effects of it taking a toll on me already, but I didn't care. 

Papyrus, he himself was...he was scared, but scared not of me. He was scared of my actions, what I was currently doing. His eyelights glowing his dark syrupy yellow as tears left tracks on his face, small rivulets running down thinly. His t-shirt, once 'Watch Man' turned to 'Sad Guy' as he gripped my arm that was going to...it was holding a red flaking and sharpened bone. 

It was aimed at the human's head. Pointed to the head, dead centre forehead. The noirettes' hair was shifted to the right and out of their face. Where I could see his face once again. Where I could see the wet sticky blood covering the entirety of his face, however there was nothing, not an eyelash or hair out of place. I looked him up and down, checking twice, thrice. No bruises, no cuts, no gashes and no bones sticking out of him. 

Nothing, just nothing.

Impossible! I knew I-those hits should have killed them...he should be dead. I was so glad, so so fucking happy I didnt kill them, with all my being I shuddered as the events washed over me in a cold sweeping motion. I sighed, slowing down my ragged breaths to a stop as I thrusted my other hand to signal an end to my attack. Watching as they all disintegrated into small scarlet flakes on the wind to the now rising sun.

As Papyrus dislodged my hold on the bone he turned his head back to face the human he was hugging(?!) by his side, protectively placed in front of him. Shoving me out in the process, which hurt both physically and emotionally, but I wouldn't blame him, I would have done that to me for I'd done prior. 

"look, sans. c-can't' you hear it? There's something-HRRK." He suddenly choked, grabbing at his shirt as it began to change and flicker without stop. 

I grabbed at him, thinking he was having another panic attack, but I was wrong.

"PAPYRUS!- oh for the love of Toriel, _no-fucking-way_."

I looked to where Papy was looking, and there I found my other half slouching tiredly against my brother. His eyes were barely open, but it was enough to see his eyes, dark and enchanting, calling me to come join him. 

My soulmate.

"SANS! NOW!"

"gotcha paps, leave it ta me."

His eyes disappeared from my view as did his last words.

"Fuck you...death…"

What have I done?

  
  


*******

Y/N:

  
  


You were being carried, by who? You didn't know. All you knew was that it was better than walking on your own. Carried in very long bony arms, but it was better than no arms at all. How they carried you, you'll never know, but you were just so done with moving, why you ask. Well, you _almost_ died, by who? Your soulmate, well soulmates nonetheless.

Two. More. Soulmates. Oh happy day, yay oh yay! Do you see the sarcasm dripping from this, can you see it?

Counting the number of soulmates made you want to cut off all your fingers, but right now, you needed them to be safe and attached to your person.

The magic consumption and use of it today was ridiculous! It was more than what you had used over the last 10 years combined. You just loved wasting things, didn't you? It took literally everything to heal yourself in that moment and the idiot who almost killed you fuckin' did a number on you and it wasn't very pretty.

_Pretty ugly_ in fact.

You wanted to sleep. So. Badly. So so badly, but like everything else, it was just gonna have to wait. Having to go on the waiting list, just like finding something to eat was. In a few minutes, you were going to get up on your feet and move. You were going to move-yeah like that was going to happen.

~~You weren't going to use _that_ again. ~~

With your eyes open and working, you scanned the area of where you were. And, you didn't know, everything was moving so fast that it passed you in a mere blur of dark greens and earthy browns. You closed your eyes, the dizzying and fast paced movements of your carrier made you want to hurl out the blood and saliva clogged in your throat. That wasn't going to work too.

So, to move, you were just gonna have to rely on whoever was holding you. ~~You wanted to stay in their arms, a bit longer to savour the warmth they provided.~~ Using their momentum, you shifted all your weight to the front and forcefully put a stop to them but suddenly fell out of their loose grip.

It wasn't the smartest of ideas you had in your arsenal, but hey, it was just going to have to do.

They stopped, towering above you as you held your hand out to stop them as you looked up to said person. Oh, yes, uhuh yes.

You wanted to yell the unfairness of today, wanted to grab ahold of 'life' and strangle it to 'death'.

There he was, another soulmate of yours. Staring down at you with a spiky blood smeared worried smile. His smile was a little wonky and looked like it pained him to smile, it saddened you that it hurt for him. In fact, you thought he was strong and charming just for doing so. A _sugar_ sweet smile and you knew you were done for. You never stood a chance in the first place. You weren't meant to win.

And for a moment, you just didn't care anymore. You decided you would stop running, it was getting tiring real fast and you knew you couldn't last any longer. Your life was getting fucked in the rear and you were fucking done with that.

You lost and he won. With a smile at that. 

He held out his hand for you and you grasped it firmly, making a decision that would define your life from now on. Little did you know that your decision would affect others in the near future. 

You stood up with the help of...Sugar (yeah, you were gonna call him that from now on) and stared at him all the while. 

Another thing, you weren't good at coming up with good conversation topics.

"NICE-nice to meet you sou-er human, I'm glad to meet you at last!" His voice was sweet, a little clipped on his words but honestly soothing to you, even if he was yelling at first. He was taller than you, way taller than you. You swore he was 10 feet! 

"Likewise," you didn't know his name so you responded with the one you thought suited him personality wise, "sugar."

Literal sparkles shone within his eyes and you couldn't help but be simply entranced by him. It was so easy for him to interest you and he didn't even know it!

"So, why are you running?"

"Oh that's because-SANS! THEY'RE COMING AFTER US! AFTER YOU! WE HAVE TO MOVE QUICKLY NOW HUMAN!"

"By who?"

"BY THEM!" He pointed at something in the distance, something moving closer-oh them you mean. Your two other skeleton soulmates were running after another one. Sans, your second soulmate, with the crater of a head was jumping from tree to tree. Agile and smoothly bending out of the way from red shining bones that honed in on him like lock on missiles. Narrowly missing him each time as he teleported and tried to distract them.

The explosive sounds from their duel was getting louder and louder as they got closer, some trees unfortunate enough to get hit by rocketing bones, red, yellow and an odd black bone attack. The two brothers, wearing said colours, ganged up on Sans, teleporting in and out of sight and getting closer to him little by little.

Sugar's brother was getting tired with each attack, and you knew he knew he wouldn't last any longer. They were getting faster whereas he was slowing down exponentially.

You booked it. You knew you were far away from your house but you had little tricks up your sleeve. Running away from Sugar, you started looking around for any shortcuts around the forest. Shortcuts as in 'little cheat entrances' to your house, a back-door if you'd call it. Ones you made for emergencies, just like this one. The thing was, they were tricky to find, even trickier to open but once unlocked, you were sure to make a quick escape.

Scrambling around strenuously, just for this once, you prayed to any higher being or Dog God to help you, even if the chance was low, even when you didn't believe in any God. You hoped that you could find one even when everything in your sight failed to call out to you. 

You listened, trying to find anything that would hopefully resonate with you. You got down on all fours, moving towards great redwood trees. Feeling the moist undergrowth under your palms you reach out to feel out the area around you, closer to the ground. Not here…further down...back up...closer

Wait...There!

The ground, you had to dig!

"Sugar! Over here!" He ran over blindingly fast, crouching beside you.

"I need you to dig and use your magic to open the entrance, can I trust you with this?"

"Of course you can, human!"

"Good, just yell when you fin-feel it and feed your magic into it!"

You rushed over, leaving him to finish the job as you ran after the battling alternates. The trees surrounding them had fallen down and were reduced to stumps of wood. The magic aura around them was strong as abundant there, lucky for you. Taking it in as you go, you were deeply grateful for it as you grabbed one of the fallen trees and flung it like a match somewhere in the middle of the fight.

Careful not to hit Sans, you fired two more trees at the open and distracted skeletons. Launching them as hard as you could, you didn't hold back as they crashed and destroyed more trees in the harsh process. The dust collected and a plethora of dried foliage spun around in the air, coating you in dirt.

"Papy, watch your right!"

"watch your left sans!"

You could hear them yelling out at each other, each brother looking out for the other.

Knowing it would be a great distraction, you gathered the last of the magic and consumed it greedily. Sparking the magic within you to connect for just a second, but a second was all you needed. You shaped the atmosphere around you fitting to your desires, making the same simple pinching motions and pinning them in place.

You spotted Sans leaning against a lonely larch tree, breathing heavily, the axe resting on the ground beside him. You sprinted up to him as he coughed sharply, small bits of dust clinging lifelessly to his clothes, injuries from the crazy scuffle. 

Startled by your presence, he reached for his axe and aimed it at your neck. The axe about a millimetre away from the skin of your throat, you intercepted the swing by crudely grabbing the axe by the blade, not caring as the blade sliced half way through your hand, into bone.

You pulled the axe out of your hand easily, albeit agonisingly. Taking hold of it you as you then proceeded to pick up the wide eyed skeleton with your unoccupied hand, carefully placing him by your side as you stormed off, wary of your own steps.

The black smoke lazed around and blended easily with the environment like slipping on an invisibility cloak. You said you were done with running, but you weren't done with hiding.

You spotted them, both holding warm glowing bones as they saw you. Their eyelights bright and flowing with their magic as a look of disbelief crossed their eyes, they talked over the distance as they stared back at you, unwaveringly so. A blank look blanketed your face as you bid farewell once the smoke mixed and covered you.

"EBONYYY! ITS DONE!" That was your cue goodbye.

Sprinting for your life towards Sugar, you place Sans in his hold while wrapping your arms around them both protectively because you were unsure of what would happen- _aghhh_ who were kidding!? You hadn't done this in forever! This would just have to do. With everyone connected to you and the portal up and running you slipped inside your magic as a final key to ensure it stayed open and worked accordingly.

Here goes nothing.

"Contact."

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello dearies and cheery chaps! You made it yeshhhh! Thank you guys to those who have stayed with me and BOOKMARKED and KUDOSED and READ my work for the past year, you guys have helped me along the way, even if you didn't knoww, you guys are inspiration to me! Everything helps, even when I see the read count go up i get encouraged to write more! So thank you to those who have commented as well, you helped me through hard times while writing this!
> 
> Thank you all very much! 
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Reader is trying to make your way home, though you are weak and very much struggling to carry a dead but af light body. Spotted by the FSG! Brothers, you are challenged to a rather one sided fight, where you are pummeled the hell out of by FSG! Sans. But! Out of nowhere, the HT! Brothers are here to save the day! Rescuing a very-near-death reader they try to distract the FSG! Brothers from you as they had found out you were there soulmate, what?! I know right yeah. However, woken up from the fighting and running around, you find that one against two wasnt helping anyone. You find a way to escape with a final decision to stop running and face your problems, with two new skeletons by your side!


	11. The Villain I Appear to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is choco-blocked with alot of cursing, violent parts - though only a small percentage.

*******

Y/N:

  
  
  


You were here, you were home. And it took a cycle of kicks to the guts and jabs to the nose, but you were finally here. 

First of all, your head hurt like- like well it just hurt like bloody hell. Maybe it was the blood rushing to your head, but you were hella certain it was more than just that. Whatever it was, you didn't want to know. 

It felt like a herd of wild oxen went haywire and decided to stampede over your brain, not to mention, said brain being doused in sulphuric acid while picking at it with a hot poker repeatedly all in that order. Not necessarily in that order, however, it managed to elicit a loud groan from you. You try to cradle your head. Not that it would help, but the thought count, at least to you. Well, emphasis on _try_.

Your arms were stuck. Stuck under what you ask? Well, stuck under two knocked out skeletons, both occupying an arm each. 

Lying on the ground, you managed to open your eyes, not expecting to meet the sun's glare. Blinking furiously at the sunlight you turn to meet on your left, a snoozing yet peaceful looking blue skeleton. His sockets closed and snuggled closely to your chest, the brother to sugar. 

While on your right, said skeleton was doing the same thing, grabbing onto your clothes rather tightly for your liking. A soft content look on his face as he too was in snooze mode. 

They were oddly calm, contradictory to the situation that happened not too long ago, but they did look tired. From the deep black bags under their sockets and the heavy induced sleep they were in, you judged that they were wholly entitled to a well-earned rest. Heck, who wouldn't be tired from fighting using all their magic in one go, you had to give it to them. These guys were tough as bloody nails. 

The back-door exit must have knocked them out cold plus, all that magic used they used on your behalf needed to be replenished. But, it was thanks to them that you were out of that mess. Speaking of messes, you'd have to deal with them… not now though. Later, you decide.

You slump back, a defeated sigh escaping your mouth as you look back up to the sky. There were no clouds in the sky but the sun, blazing in its bright supremacy. You wondered if it were happy, it could be, maybe it was smiling today. Perhaps, you never knew, but today it seemed so you thought. A small grin of your own making its way onto your face as you quietly saluted the sun.

With that, you gently pull your arms as softly as you could to not wake them up, and surprisingly you did it with ease, even with Sugars death-hold on you. Looking at them, they seemed to be so… deathly exhausted. Not only that, but their statures were so thin and frail, they lacked nutrition and magic. From the way you got your limbs free, they weighed so little in fact you could compare their weight to hatchlings fluff of feathers. 

You rubbed your hands thoughtfully, red lines tracing your arms from the imprints of their clothes and bones being against your skin for a long time. They were equally malnutritioned, with gaunt skeletal figures and tired bodies. These skeletons, just what have they been through exactly?

You sit up stiffly, stretching a bit to loosen your numb and tired joints; stopping as both skeletons flinched in accordance to your joint popping and stretches. Frowning, you quietly observe them, lightly examining their exposed limbs to their heads, with each examination though, the same result occurred for both of them. 

They were too fucking skinny.

Dangerously skinny, it didn't matter if they were of an entirely different race or that they were entirely made of bone, but they were motherfuckingly unhealthy for monsters. It was a fucking wonder how they even survived so long. 

Your frowned deeper, borderline snarling as you clenched your fists in what? Anger? Pity? Worry? Whatever it was, you didn't like it. A sad bitterness slowly entered you, on some level, you were quite familiar with their situation, you understood what they were going through and it wasn't fucking pretty. Just how long have they been like this? Were they starved? Are they even eating? When have they eaten- how long has it been since they ate?! Shit!

A frustrated growl left your mouth before you could stop it, the two monsters resting beside you frowning momentarily before settling down. A quiet sigh seeps through you as you scrub at your face, deep lines and heavy bags outlining your own face. 

Slowly you start to get up- you were tugged back down. Two skeletal hands clasped your two hands, the culprits being the still-sleeping skeletons as the blue- as Sans, softly mumbled something. With one gentle word, funnily enough, did some weird things to your heart.

"s-stay…" Your soul _pangs_ in response. 

Raising your eyebrows, you stared back at him, his hand gone slack as he drifted back into dreaming, his snores oddly reminiscent of a mewling newborn kitten. It… was sweet in a way. Soft snores reverberated from the both of them, Sugar being the louder one as you could hear little _Nyeh-heh-heh's_ escape his mouth.

Standing up once again, you carefully unclasp your hands from theirs, ever-softly calling your magic to adhere to your will. Making small waving motions to their respective sleeping bodies, you try to make them both float in the air, but you only have enough for one. So, you did the smart thing in your situation. Using your magic, you enabled Sugar here to float, ordering your magic to safely float him towards the entrance and into the house.

Looking down, you caught sight of Sans sprawled out on the grass, his axe (how it didn't wound the three of you, you'll never know) all but encompassed to his side as he embraced it. An odd sight you'd never thought to see but weirdly fitting in your eyes. 

Bending down, you grab the axe and perched it in between your blood soiled shirt and back - haa, you need a shower, a hot one - carefully, you took hold of the unconscious skeleton and balanced him in your arms. With his head rested upon your shoulder, you make sure he's comfortable in your hold before walking towards the house entrance. 

With only two steps in and you find the skeleton easily snuggled closely to your neck, his arms readily locked behind your nape as his legs dangle lightly across your arms freely. He may be the smaller out of the two but he was hella big and tall, the position he settled in making it a little easier for you to adjust his frame on you properly.

You continue walking, arms supporting his sleeping stay as he noticeably tightened his grip around your neck, his head resting near your exposed collar bone. Another cuddler huh.

"Stay you say… "

Silently walking the rest of the way, your soul a little lighter than before.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


"RUS! GET UP YOU MUTT! T-THIS IS NO TIME FOR SLEEPING! RUS, GET UP YOU LAZY SHIT!" An angry Black voiced as he bellowed after his brother.

" _hmm?_ yeahhhh... a mi-minute."

"WHY YOU LAZY SON-OF-A- tch, you had it coming bitch."

With a mighty swing, the annoyed skeleton dressed in black slapped the side of the maple syrup-loving skeleton in the head. No mercy in his strike as it connected with the side of his cranium. A sharp gasp escaped him as he quickly shot up from his sleeping position, rubbing the sore spot on his head, murmuring curses as he quickly became aware of his surroundings.

"m'lord?… ah- what's the problem? whaddya doin 'ere? where- oh shit."

Looking around, the gold-toothed skeleton could see three other skeletons beside him sleeping the day away. And not just them, Grillby, Swapby and Grimby were as well, sleep-standing while funnily still holding glasses in their hands, a rag in the other. What can you expect, different but still the same monster huh.

However, the weird thing was that not only were they sleeping but, everyone else was too. 

Every single monster in the room was sleeping on their seats, their heads rested upon their tables and snoring without a single care. But the weirdest thing of all was that he couldn't remember a single memory, thought or even past conversation he had before he fell asleep. 

Trying to sort his thoughts, he tried to find something or really anything that tied into his current situation, but the only thing he remembered was nothing. 

He couldn't even remember what the hell he was doing before he passed out. What the actual fuck was going on here? 

Surprisingly, Black was waking up the other boys, well roughly shaking them or slapping their skulls to get them up at least. How they didn't react to his yelling, Rus'll never know, but some monsters were starting to awaken, the flamesmen for example were beginning to pop and crackle. Their flames getting a tad warmer by the second they arose from their standing slumber. 

"fuckin stop it with the hitting ya damned shit! Crim yelled loudly, an angry red hue glowing from his eyelights.

"What he said, jeez, what were they for anyway?" Stretch, with a resting-bitch-face on, asked tiredly.

"black, what are you doing here, it's not even- morning? wait what-." Sans spoke but quickly righted himself as he noticed the sunlight peeking through the perusing windows.

"what's da time?! how long were we sleepin fer- why was I- were ya guys sleepin?"

"Get. Up. Now. Do not waste my time coming here, you idiots." 

Black scoffed at Crim. Ignoring his question as a snarky frown was slapped on his face, eye-rolling him for the extra measure while walking away to other monsters. Waking them up one by one with a gentleness he rarely showed, questioning each monster as they awoke. 

Crims' voice hunkered down a few octaves as he swore, he looked around himself, seeing other monsters just starting to wake up now. A deeply confused look to his face as he pinched his brows, sorting through his theories to find the answers to his own questions. 

Only to come up empty, blank spots and disarray thoughts in mind swirled in confusion around him. Was it the mustard, did he drink too much of it? he asked himself. Whatever it was, it just didn't come to mind when he tried to find answers. He didn't know what the hell happened for him to end up in an amnesiac state.

Stretch and Sans looked at each other, the same confusion furrowing their own foreheads as each other. Something wasn't right, yet they couldn't even remember what caused them to simply forget in the first place. Like something took their memories away or the memories never even existed. The orange stick and blueberry came to one conclusion: Magic.

The orange one climbed out of his seat first, tripping a little bit from his still sleepy state, he searched around for anything that would answer his theories of what induced him to slumber and brainwashed him to forget former memories of what exactly happened in the bar establishment. The other three skeletons followed on, some gracefully lifting off their seats easily while Crim tripped over. A small red hue lighting his cheeks.

"fuckin shoelaces!"

"Told you. You should have tied them, now you're really _tripping_ on us." A snicker escaping Stretch and Sans as Rus dished in Crim.

"shut up, bloody bastards, it happens!" The three chuckles in amusement, walking off to the other monsters. Splitting up in their own respective directions.

To get anywhere, they were going to have to ask some questions to get an idea of what was really going on. Time to get down to business.

  
  
  
  


*******

Sans:

  
  
  


Asking the monsters wasn't doing us any luck. None of them seemed to remember a thing of what happened, none could explain why they were sleeping. They all had dazed eyes and fuzzy memories from what I could tell and they were all incredibly drained of life. They still had their magic of course but they just seemed a shade darker than their usual selves and that was saying something, especially to the few fell universe monsters in here. 

No one, not one monster could remember a single thing, the common result of my questions being: tired or too much alcohol. There was nothing of use, and worse of all, I had just remembered.

"it's seven. seven a.m. in the morning, ohh stars above, papy." I groaned, head filled with more worries than before. I forgot about Papyrus and the bedtime story.

"boss is gonna kill me! ahh shit, please don't take my mustard away dis time." Crim tiredly said as he slapped his forehead, his form slouching.

"Same, blue's gonna be… well blues. Haaa I'm tired already just from thinking about it." Stretch sighed for the umpteenth time today, grabbing a honey sucker out of his pockets and sucking on it.

Looks like all our condiment privileges were gonna be put on hold now, today was not the day huh, just that Rus had it worse than any of us. May the stars above protect his soul.

Every time I tried to recollect my memories, something tall and red would enter my mind before dispersing from my thoughts entirely. I couldn't put a name to it as it escaped my grasp time and time again, leaving me feeling strangely empty inside. Sighing in my mind, I tried once again to find any clues, but it led to nothing as my head started clouding or rather nausea started clouding my senses. Shaking my head free I opted to go and start asking more questions, maybe Grillby had something on him.

  
  


"hey grillbz, what happened before," I motioned over to everything around me "all this began?" 

"I don't quite know Sans." A huff of flames whooshed out of his molten formed mouth, a slight twang to his voice as he placed the glass below the counter.

"are you sure? nothing out of the ordinary, anything at all?" 

"I'm afraid not." Try as he might, he couldn't recall anything of importance to mind.

Groaning on the inside, I could have sworn my soul did as well, in a more down tone. Weird. Shaking it off, I spotted the two other flamesmen were off waking up other monsters, sending them off. Their flames lower than usual, looks like we weren't the only ones tired. Asking them wouldn't have done me any good, chances were they knew nothing about the matter too. 

Judging by the other skeletons, they had no idea as well. Giving up, I trudged over to the stools, plopping myself down to rest these were bones. As the bar slowly cleared out of monsters, Crim, Stretch and Rus came over to join me and my lonesome self. Black, ever the persistent skeleton stalked over to the three bartenders of the bar, asking questions till the very end. That dude needed to take a chill pill sometimes, for real though, he looked hella stressed, but at the same time, it wasn't my problem.

"You guys got anything on ya?" Rus asked tiredly while yawning.

"nah, nothin."

"Empty here."

"same." 

A collective sigh could be heard from the four of us as we all rested our heads on the counter, feeling rather _counter-productive_ , hehe. Nice one Sans, should tell the kid that one later, I thought. We shared our findings, the same results coming from our individual searches, so far nothing.

The flashes of red and a tall figure kept appearing in my mind, my soul pinging in response, before disappearing again. These- things, memories were quite repetitive throughout the day, the thought came to me before it quickly dashed off again. Just for me to forget about it a second later, the feeling of connection snapping free then oddly stopping, just to repeat the same move over and over again.

Grunting, I massage my skull in thought, the images in mind pounding my head then stopping then starting again. The next minute, i wanted to spew my guts out then it just paused, was it just me or was everything kinda moving? Was it only me feeling pretty weird. Did they see these _things_?

"vanilla beans, ya not lookin good ovah there. what's wit ya?" The red fell skeleton asked.

"nothing, but do you guys-" I stop for a minute, thinking it over, shaking my head in quiet disagreement with myself. Now was not the time, after all, this was probably just- just me being typically tired. Yeah, I probably need to catch up on some sleep, that's all. "nevermind. just very tired, you know?"

"I get you, all of this is just too much in the morning. My head needs a quick and long reconnection session with my pillow, it's feeling a little lonely now." A frown crosses Stretch's face at the last part, scratching his forehead while chewing on the remnants of his sucker.

"stars, ain't that the truth. sleep and all calls, but boss will probably yell louder. today feels longer for some reason, head a little lightah too." I hum in agreement, today was not one of the best of days. 

Rus looked on with a dazed look before confusion settled in on his brows as he listened in to our small conversation. He looked troubled, but in the next moment, he looked all but ready to shut down right there on the counter and snooze the day away. Before he actually could, Black stepped in. Or rather, loudly sashayed into our pity corner of exhausted bags of bones. His clicking heels egging on my irritable state, and by the collective groans of annoyance were anything to go off of, I'd say the others were definitely feeling what I'm feeling. And I felt like absolute shit. 

"Rus… what exactly happened here." Black, hearing our annoyed groans, chose to speak quite. He wasn't a total ass after all.

With a sigh, "I don't know m'lord, it's all fuzzy, to be honest." The skeleton said, I could understand what he meant. Everything was getting blurry by the minute like everything was fading from me or something. Something that I should remember, something important, something or someone to remember. Something, _someone_ , something, _someone_ , something… **someone** . But who the hell was this someone?! Repeating the same words over and over was making me question if _someone_ was even a word, and questioning led to thinking, which then led to a massive migraine. I just love torturing myself; Sans you're such a chumpy champ.

"Well do you at least remember feeling the magic that-also-wasn't-magic that was used on you. Did any monster do this?"

"Magic that… also isn't magic? What- does that even mean?"

"Only monsters can use magic carrot shtick, the ambassador children being the only exception to that rule, but who knows, there might be some humans who actually have… magic. So, I'm asking, were there any monsters who 'sleeping gassed' the bar or were there any bloody humans who did it?" Black semi-yelled, all the while slapping his palm on the counter, jolting awake the skeletons who still had their heads laid low. Which was me, and the asshole was back in the game.

My heaadddd. My goddamned headddd.

With a flick of his wrist, he lifted his hand from the counter, producing a bag of gold coins out of nowhere. A cold thin line settling on his face as he dusted his form, his eye lights glowing a deep royal purple. Oh gods above, he was annoyed now? Here we go.

Planting my head on the table, I tried to sleep away from his up-coming rant, but what he had to say was rather interesting. 

I observed him from my peripheral vision, my whole attention settled upon his every word. He explained about him and Wine and Coffee, they had all arrived at a bunch of humans sleeping near Grilbys, which was weird. He didn't know what they were up to, but they were in for interrogation anyway since they were still sleeping, Black could still feel them there with his magic. What he said next had me lifting my head to attention, wide awake now.

"There was magic within the vicinity, and by the rawness of their magic… look, what I'm going to say might tip the scales with our rather neutral relationship with the humans-"

"fuckin say it, Black, we ain't pussies!" Nervousness crept on his features before the look passed within a blink of an eye, an irk mark marring his otherwise calm facade.

"I was getting to that part drunkard pisshole, if you didn't interrupt then we'd be getting somewhere other than-"

"m'lord?" 

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE- no no, nevermind- okay, look alright," A tired snarl ruptured his face as he scrubbed harshly at his face, he was trying hard to compose himself as he clicked his foot on the ground endlessly - I'm ready, just take me now. Righting himself into a comfortable position he continued. He was trying at least, I could give him that much.

"It was only for a moment but that magic whoever did it, it was enough to power an entire metropolis and then some. And there is no monster with such raw measurements, our kingdomship can't even hold a candle to them… even combined." He exclaimed with mock patience, his hands clasped together behind his back, betraying the annoyance he felt at his own statement. 

My eyes slowly widened to the size of dinner plates, seeing the same look on Crims, Stretch's and Russ's face. Too much information in one day seriously, I needed a drink after this, a fucking strong one.

Crim once again with the shouting, asking the same questions that went through my head, we really did think alike, too much alike that it was borderline creepy sometimes, this was one of those times. Anyways, black was along the lines of something, uhh- right, magic that was different and Coffee plus Wine was apparently with him, but they went off somewhere? What?

"I need a drink, hold the honey this time."

"cheers to that."

They both say, the exhaustion evidently getting to them. The black bags under my eyes weighing me down more than the information overload, I just needed a nap to take this all in. A simple nap was all I needed, right now. I've barely said anything yet I felt like I was doing a whole job just by listening in, I needed my bed and pillow badly.

"We're leaving, now," Black said as he strutted away to the entrance, Rus already on his heels as he cradled his head away from the sunlight. It was getting sunny real fast. 

Black added, "I've already paid for your extended stay, so get up and move, your brothers are going to raise hell when we get to our cramped so-called house and I have no intention of witnessing such annoyances."

Imagining the ruckus sent waves of aches through my head, Edge's yelling causing the aches to intensify, I could hear him already and it was sending me. How the hell Crim managed to live with that for his entire life was a mystery in itself. Kudos to him for it anyway. 

We all headed out, giving the Grillby's a wave and a small goodbye as we all exited the bar establishment. My brows rose as they were all huddled into a miniature circle, conducting some secret meeting in whispers. Nodding back momentarily, they returned to their conversation. With a question on the tips of my tongue, I rendered it useless as a sigh escaped me, walking out as the bell rang above us. 

The sound rang throughout my body, sending shivers down my spine, giving my soul a bloody stroke as I swayed to the left and back upright. A light sheen of sweat materialized on my skull as my soul nervously beat against my chest. Woahh, what's with that? Slowly walking outside behind the others I rested my palm above my chest gently in question, continuing on my way out.

_Red and black. Someone tall._

We all regretted doing so as a wave of hisses and dramatic groans left our mouths. The sun, a deadly Lazar, mercilessly shined upon our faces. I pictured it shit-faced grin on its face and that served to annoy me even more today.

"bloody motherfucking hell! just fuck off with today will ya, fuckin _fuck!_ " Crim screeched bloody murder, literally, as he dashed for shade. His hands covering his sockets under the shade of Grillby's sign. I felt that, on a spiritual level. 

We were ready to phase out of existence, ya know, take a short-cut out of here hehe. Until out of nowhere, Coffee and Wine dropped in on us. Darkness, a shade covering both of their faces. What's wrong with them, they looked like they went through and back, got kicked in the coccyx and thrown off a cliff. 

"uhh what's with you guys, you okay?" I asked innocently. It was a simple and innocent question, that's all, but the wrong damn time to say it. Did I mention how today was just the worst? No? Well, worse just went to _shit-I-fucked-up-so-bad-that-my-shit-is-fucked_ real quick. 

"O k a y? H e h e, I a m v e r y f i n e, j u s t p e a c h y."

I should have just stayed home.

  
  
  
  


*******

Y/N:

  
  
  


You were constantly moving around now. You couldn't stop moving, pacing about your house with no control. Every time you tried to sit down you'd suddenly be up on your feet trailing your last steps like the floor was lava, you never stayed still for one second. At the back, of your mind, all the fatigue and weariness you were in before was pushed back there. You were restless now as if you'd drunk a concoction of spirytus vodka, ghost pepper powder - seeds 'n' all - and a whopping serving of black coffee and a bucket full of magic. 

Why the specifics you ask, well, that's exactly what you had done. You drank your own deviled mix of 'coffee death' and took a hearty swig of it, finishing three mugs worth of it. It gave you a burst of energy, for how long, you didn't know, but it sure as hell was what you needed right now. Killing you in the head, but reviving your body at the same time, was wonderful. Just wonderful.

After you had put the skeletons to bed, your thought train sped up and your logical side of your vain kick-started with the awareness of your situation. You ahead these two skeletons in your house, not just any skeletons, they were your soulmates. Soulmates for goodness sakes! But, if it weren't for them, you wouldn't be stuck with the other two… soulmates. You should start covering your eyes, shades, a strip of cloth maybe? 

There was no telling how many more, you hoped there was no more but your bangs weren't going to do anymore. They were covering shit-nothing as far as you were concerned.

Taking deep breaths, you forced yourself still, now standing somewhere near the kitchen, you kept yourself pacing the first floor, walking up the spiral of stairs would lead you to anxiously running up and down and you didn't want that. So, with all your strength, you willed yourself to sit your ass down on one of the stools by the island in the kitchen. Fuck, the drink you made was working against you, making you jittery and all fidgety, wanting to move. Note to self: less magic, more alcohol.

Taking a few deep breaths and releasing them, you did that for a few more minutes to relax your caffeinated self. Closing your eyes, you massaged your head in circles with the heel of your hands, adding pressure by the minute. 

With that done, you just sat and left yourself to be preoccupied with your thoughts for now. You had a lot on your mind, so much that it would take a few days to sort out what the hell just happened in what? Only a couple of hours and shit exploded in your face; the bar, those humans, the skeletons and the _soulmates_.

Sugar and his brother-er Sans. You had monsters in your house, yes they helped you but… you anyone know they were gone? The two weren't Undertale monsters that's for sure, you know every monster in this universe (strange enough) and you were starting to familiarise yourself with the other alternate monsters as well. 

You've already memorized three out of the five new monster cohorts, excluding Undertale, it was just Swapfell and Horror. Horrortale the trickier one of the two.

You hadn't been able to see most Horrortale monsters as they were permitted rehabilitation, hospitalization and recovery for the time they were here. Out of all universes, theirs had to be the cruelest. 

You didn't quite know the whole truth behind it but, from what their sickly queen had to say, the shit that they'd been through… they were fucking **starving** down underground for Gods’ sakes! They were underground and starving, with practically no food; how the fuck did they even survive?! You tugged at your hair in frustration, your face scrunched up as you became vexed on your current thoughts. 

With all acquired information, there was only a little left to wonder of Sugars and Sans' origin. It leaves a bitter sourness in your mouth, an aftertaste of shit and piss.

You remember the pale complexions of Sugars gaunt face, Sans thin bones that were dwindling down to twigs. Sugars limping and frail form. Sans bags under sockets, bags that seemed to suck the life out of his eye light. Sugars clothes, too small on him and ripping at the seams. The dried blood on Sans hoodie. Sans' **_fucking_ ** hole in his head, Sugars **_fucking_ **bloody teeth! 

"They were starving, lords they were starving… _crack_ My **_SOULMATES_ ** were starving." You exclaim quietly to no-one in particular, but the rage and bite behind it were as loud as Krakatoa's volcanic eruption. Your hands tightly pressed against your head as though reverberated and echoed off the walls of your head.

You wanted to do something- anything, you weren't one to rise to anger so easily, you got annoyed from time to time, but anger… now that you think about it, you've been rage-in-a-cage for some time. And it had only been, what? A couple of weeks? 

Being caught up in all your anger, you weren't aware of the island's countertop having been cracked crudely under your hands. Groaning at your boorish behavior, you lift your hands away from the bench, slightly shaking. With a simple wave of your hand, the crack slowly repaired itself until it was whole again. 

Settling yourself back on the countertop, you continue with your thoughts, pushing away the rage and destruction as new questions pop up, one after the other. The torrent of questions never stopping.

Who the hell were those new skeletons? Did they follow me from the bar? Are they connected to the other skeletons? Do they know me? Do they know Sugar and Sans? What were Sugar and Sans doing out there in the woods? Why were they there in the first place? There were so many questions, yet so little time for you to find answers about. Within all that time thinking, you'd easily acquired another headache within a whole hour you'd been thinking. And most of it was your immense worry for the brothers in your care. 

Thinking back, the two lived in a run-down shack in the woods as well, away from monster civilization. You recalled a recent memory, where you first met up. The memory was short-lived, but you'd never forget it, nothing would make you forget it. 

You exhaled softly, brushing your long bangs behind your ears. Scratching your head in the thought of your stance in this whole fiasco. Your soul, feeling heavier as the information settled over your shoulders. 

Anyways, the two were shoved in that shack-of-shit. They had to be living squished as hell, the room you were remembering in being so dim and crooked that you couldn't even call it a room. There were holes in the ceilings, they had buckets… they couldn't have been sleeping in the rain all this time?! You look upstairs, your hands clasped together, concern glazing over your eyes as you clenched your teeth.

The mental image of it burned in your head, scarring you as it made a place in your head. They couldn't live there, no more. They didn't deserve that, but who was to say you knew what they deserved, what was good for them? You barely even knew them. They didn't even know who the hell you were. From your standpoint, you were complete strangers. Your soul buzzed loudly at your own admittance, the weight on your shoulders getting heavier. 

Your eyes almost popped out of your sockets as another thought came across you. 

A red smiling skeleton entered your mind, knocking the lights out of you just to mercilessly choke you back into consciousness. An elongated shadow consuming your form, bones manifesting from thin air just to spear through your heart and brain. The _soulmates_ , what were they doing now? 

Chills ran down your spine, your hands beginning to twitch as a feeling began to arise from slumber. A humorless smile growing on your lips-

_Slap_ "Damn, fuc- stop, stop it." Your hand clapped against your mouth, as you mumbled harshly against your palms. Taking your hands away as the feeling settled within you.

"Gods, Gods, oh Gods." 

You stood up from your seat, hands trembling as you brushed them through your hair. It took a few minutes but it stopped, flexing them out slowly as a cold shudder came over you. Old habits bloody die hard.

You roughly shove the stool back into place, walking over to the sink to get a glass of water. Water, water was good. Opening the cabinets overhead, you grabbed a cup and started filling it with water as you looked out from the kitchen window. The sun was high in the sky now, the forest livelier than and a tad greener from the small shower yesterday. Shower.

On second thought, you didn't feel like water. Instead, you poured the cup of water over yourself, a messy way of doing it, but it helped clear and cleanse your head. You had magic to clean it up, anyways. 

Everything you had thrown on you, you let it blend into one file in your head. Dissolving the thoughts as you let the water soak into your clothes mindlessly. 

_You should be useful instead of mulling over things you can't do, get up you sorry-sack-of-shit_ , you thought to yourself. 

Wiping the water from your face, you get off your sorry-ass and start getting some ingredients out of the pantry and fridge. Fetching a set of sharp knives and cutting boards from the cupboard and knife block. If you weren't tired, you should at least make your guests comfortable and make something for them to eat. 

Since it was morning, breakfast would have been the best way to go for them but they needed magic in them, and breakfast was too light. And some protein- calcium in their bones? If that even worked for them, but whatever. Something packed with meat and magic, but what?

Oh, in honor of your first meeting with Sugar and Sans, you decided to make spaghetti bolognese with a side of magic-infused garlic bread and… calcium- milkshakes? You look through the fridge at this, eyeing the vanilla ice cream. Milkshakes it is then.

Rifling through the pantry, you grab jars of ready-made bolognese sauce, the spaghetti pasta and whatever necessary ingredients needed for Spaghetti Bolognese. Placing them on the counter, you scavenge the fridge like a raccoon would a dumpster. 

Grabbing the ground beef, uh five kilograms of the stuff should be enough right? You nod to yourself, taking an extra kilogram of it, just in case. Not forgetting the garlic bread in the freezer, you turned the oven on, pre-heating it before you put the bread in.

The milkshakes you would do last, making them now would be too loud for the sleeping skeletons. Mentally noting yourself to grab the bar of chocolate in the fridge. You weren't a pro at cooking, like all those chefs on television, but you knew your way around the kitchen. You had centuries of cooking experience in your arsenal after all.

With everything laid out, you began making the dish. You turned on the electric stove, setting it to the highest setting as you dumped salt and pepper in the mix with some oil. Boiling the pasta in a pot there, chopping and mincing vegetables here, you transitioned into making the dish quite smoothly. 

Easily getting into it, losing yourself in the sound of meat sizzling and the chopping of your trusty knives in hand. Quietly humming the same tune you always hummed when you were cooking, your thoughts drifted off to Sugar.

Remembering the tune he hummed. 

With an hour in, you'd done and dusted with the Spaghetti Bolognese. The Garlic bread finished earlier and left in the oven to remain warm. You had just begun making the milkshakes and it was just that you had left to finish. So you dumped the milk, ice cream, some powder-er malt, chocolate syrup, chocolate and a hefty serving of magic, with abandon. It should take five minutes to complete.

Feeling refreshed and oddly placated from the cooking, you blended the chocolate milkshake mixture, focused entirely on finishing it. Annndddd done! You smirked, turning the blender off before pouring the chocolatey goodness into two tall glasses, adding a scoop of ice cream, drzzling some of that syrup and grated some chocolate on the top. 

You double-checked and made sure that everything was loaded with magic, which was. A little proud and satisfied with your work, all you had to do was fix their plates. Maybe, you should ask them if they wanted-

_Creak_

Grabbing the knives in the knife block, you darted them through the air at the noise. Cleaver in hand, you rushed to whoever made said noise and-

" **_papyrus!_ **"

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see old friends hehe
> 
> I'm back ayee, no one miss me? Exactly, but here's a new chapter, good right? (Man I sound so sarcastic, sorry)  
> You know how it all is though, Christmas is coming and there is literally no time to rest. School finished for me not long ago, my sister graduated, we've started repairing the house and painting the walls and Christmas leaves no man behind.
> 
> However, I'm sorry for that damned long hiatus, this chapter I must tell you, was a NIGHTMARE. I couldn't even write anything, even if I wanted to, I just got salty and backspace everything I wrote everytime things didn't work. I'm a slow updater, it's up in the tags as well.
> 
> But wow, excuse my rant, (don't even read tho bruh) I hoped you enjoyed reading, comment down below on what got interested this chappie, or you know, just comment cos I'm-on-an-all-low-with-motivation-hehe. Oh, plus, Early Merry Christmas! Have fun and whatnot kids! 
> 
> Thank you so much for you patience with me! Walker is out!


	12. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy dudes, take a breather on this one yeah? Hehe, hope its good enough tho... since its shorter 😅

*******

Y/N:

  
  


" **papyrus!** "

You stopped. Barely catching yourself from the momentum of your deadly swing. An inch between the cleaver in your hands and Sugars face, if you'd stopped any later… 

Having a clear view of his face, you could freely observe him, finding small details like a small smattering of freckles on his cheekbones. A light shade of tangerine underlining his eyes and beads of sweat materialising on his skull, he was frozen still. You quickly stepped back, shocked and appalled the next second then internally revolted by your actions.

You dropped the cleaver as if the very thing scalded your palm, retrieving your hand and hiding it behind your back. A hot tingling feeling prickling the tips of your fingers, like small stabbing needles. You were starting to feel the twitching in your wrist starting to happen. 

As you distanced yourself from them, you could see glowing blue knives stuck in midair, pointed at Sugar one after the other. The scene recalling recent memories of the exact motion, a flashback that did nothing but screw the ends of your mouth in pure resentment. You hid your face behind your bangs, not wanting them to see your screwed up emotions, clear as day on your face.

You pulled a knife on him! You complete and utter piss-infested nut-sack. A deep urge to smash your head on the wall entered you as the tang in your mouth began to taste bitter, teeth clamped down on your tongue. You could feel the liquids in your stomach roiling in disgust at your own actions.

Had you been anymore careless, anymore slower you could have done so much worse by accident. The thought weaved throughout your mind, imbedding deep into your brain. 

Your other hand joins the one behind your back, trying to cease the oncoming tremors. 

~~_ You could have traumatised him- maybe he is. _ ~~

Not even noticing the change of atmosphere, the shorter skeleton of the pair was. Taking advantage of your disinclination, Sans dropped the knives with a wave of his hand, his hold on them visibly weakening. Sweat droplets trailing his jaw, he dashed for the cleaver on the floor and stashed it up his sleeve. You watched him, not even caring as he took the cleaver, your eyes followed him. Worry coursed your veins, pumped in your blood as he seemed to flicker in and out. Like he was disappearing… 

He was exerting his magic when he was clearly fatigued, his heavy breathing a tell tale sign of his tired state. You took a step forward, your mouth opening just for it to shut close.

You were in a stalemate with him. He wouldn't let his guard down and you couldn't get past to help him and his brother. 

He didn't trust you. 

He was standing in between you and Sugar. A determined glare in his sockets as he sized you up, looking you up and down to find even the smallest of faults in your stance. You held your position knowing that you were unwelcome to cross the line. He wasn't going to let you move nor speak, growling lowly at your attempts to approach him. He wasn't budging, even as you could see him stagger. 

The red eyelight within his socket flickering in and out, the magic in him the only thing keeping him up; if he didn't halt his actions you worried he would- you didn't want to force him, forcing isn't you. You didn't want to hurt him, the both of them, but he needed magic  _ now _ . 

You tried speaking again, but he didn't let up. Another growl of warning as he swayed backwards before righting himself back up. If he didn't stop this now you would have to- Sugar, snapped out of his shocked position, took reign of the situation and pulled it back on track. Saving you from further trouble. Grabbing his shoulders, you see him gently shake his shoulder out of his stubborn pose against you.

I have to move now-

"BROTHER! Settle down will you, it was nothing! I didn't even get scratched, see?" 

"...but paps-." 

"Please, brother." With a silent nod of Sans skull, he reverts back to his neutral stance, or a rather tipsy looking form. The next second and he was falling straight to the ground. 

On instinct, you dashed so fast that even Sugar was unable to keep up with your speed, even when he was right by Sans' side. Catching him by a hair's breadth, you safely rest him against your chest. Struggle all he might, the skeleton was far too weak to act out. Weaker than before from the use of magic, it was a wonder how he was still awake. His small breaths coming in out he tried to escape your hold, nonetheless, the notion caused him to wheeze softly. 

"Slow it down there, breathe  _ mate _ …" he did as you said, but staying true to his stubborn mule nature, he elbowed you in the guts. Hard. 

You had a high pain tolerance and taking blows really did nothing to you but tickle you. You weren’t a ticklish person. However, for a skeleton made out of sharp and pointy bones, he could still deal damage even when he was being coddled in your arms like a baby. A very big and irritated skeleton baby. 

You heard a soft shit-eating chuckle escape him as you groaned from his unexpected hit to the stomach. You deserved it, but in all honesty, you didn't mind. If it took ten times the amount of bony as fuck hits to make him laugh like that, then you would gladly take those hits… You sounded like some damn sappy masochist… 

Oh lord please not now.

You grumbled on his part and yours. Both sorry for carrying him whence he obviously didn't want to be and that it was you carrying him. A groan seeping from him as he flailed around- softly flailing around if that was anything. Showing how tired he really was.

Berating yourself internally you slowly rose from your crouching form. Grimacing at yourself once you looked over to Sugar, an astounded look on his face. The uh-sparkles once again lighting up in his eyes again. A small tug on your lips made you want to smile, but really, your smile looked like disgusted grimaces. So you stopped the motion. Not noticing the change, Sugar continued to stare at you, mostly at his brother. It was cute. 

Though, he was mostly squinting which looked bothersome for him, putting strain on his sockets. Your eye twitched in response, mentally noting yourself to fix whatever was going on with his sockets-for-eyes. However, you had to deal with this first. 

Bowing your head, as deeply as you could with a skeleton in your arms, you were at a loss for words but managed to spit something out… a few seconds later and you wished you never said anything in the first place.

"If you don't mind I- there's uh… Food. Follow. Please." You rasped out a gravelly timbre that was your voice. 

It sounded like you smoked cigarettes and inhaled the damn thing daily, which you didn't. Jeez, you sounded bad. 

Very poetic of you by the way. Food. Follow. Please. Only retards and assholes talk like that- which you were half of. Stars above, someone help this idiot of a human.

You turned back into your taciturn and silent self at a drop of a dime. Your tongue feels like it got cut in half, lips sealed like a lid on a container. It was like you had a deformed larynx that spat out one syllabic reply. 

You were gonna have to open that mouth of yours sooner, rather than later. There was no telling that your days would, maybe louder than usual, and judging by Sugar's personality, he was a talkative fella. Clearing your throat as quietly as you could- yeah no. A scratchy rasp came from you, a few dry coughs and an itchy annoyance stabbing at the walls of your throat. 

It sounded like you gargled glass as a hobby. Irritating to your throat and to the ears. 

You checked Sans, making sure your hacking didn't disturb the skeleman, which luckily didn't. You really shouldn't have chugged that coffee shit, it wasn't helping your throat at all. Plus, you needed to make a habit of speaking if they were to possibly continue to talk to you.

~~ If they even wanted to stay that is. ~~

You had to work on the communication part, really. You had a feeling there was going to be a lot more talking happening than it had over the last decade. And you were well behind the average amount of words spoken a day, far far behind.

With a disappointed huff from yourself, you nodded at Sugar to follow you into the kitchen. Hearing him behind you, you stalk off into the kitchen. Your feet falling softly on the ground so as to not disturb the restless skeleton trying to roll out of your arms. Mentally exclaiming your apologies to him you only motion for the younger brother to sit at the rather large dining table meant for more than just one. At least some of the chairs finally had a use to sit upon since it was just you here. You kinda liked that change. A small pang in your soul agreeing with that thought. Smiling almost.

Just by the dining area, there was a large pair of windows overlooking the scenery of endless woods from the inside. Hearing a soft gasp besides you, you looked over to the culprit. Sugar freely standing beside the window, hands pressed against the glass pane. 

His face morphed into one of awe and amazement, a small smile on his face. Staring up at the sun shining down upon your house, and an opening of redwood trees surrounding it. Your house was located in a safe and quiet place, thanks to your magic, whereby the sun rose here most days and the moon bidded salutations at night. 

You were glad to see someone who enjoyed the sight as much as you. It was the perfect spot so you couldn't blame him, but it was better preferably outside and directly under its warmth though. Maybe... you would show him too, if he wanted to though.

~~ If it was allowed. ~~

The glow of the sun surrounding him as he inched his face closer to the glass window. He looked so- what was the word? Bright? Sunny? Pft, not even close. But, maybe picturesque, a charming sweet lightness. If light, heat and sun was given firm you'd think he would be that. Yeah, maybe that. With that thought in mind you left the tall skeleton to continue viewing the outside and concentrated on the smaller skeleton. Your eyes crinkled as you stared down at him. 

A saddened feeling entering you as your focus once again drifted towards his head. You wanted to know what happened, who did it and how he managed to live with such a heavy injury.

The longer he and Sugar stayed, the more nosy you became by the minute. You wanted to know everything about them, that you worried that these thoughts and feelings were going to become an obscene obsession. Some funny voice at the back of your head compelling you to stare at them longer or to keep them within your arms. That feeling was getting stronger and it was fucking confusing the hell out of you.

The want to hug? To simply be satisfied by just watching them? You felt like some degenerate sicko for just thinking about these thoughts, it felt so natural to do so, but… were you even allowed to do that? Would they like that? 

Would they... like you?

Your soul tugged within you wanting to do the same thing your brain was thinking, but today wouldn't do. You stifled a scoff, that wasn't even going to happen. Not in a thousand years, even if you would have all the time in the world. You couldn't even imagine that, it was impossible. The skeleton man wouldn't even want you within a 50 mile radius around him and his brother especially. 

The funniest bit of it all, though, was that you  _ hoped _ . You wanted to make things work with them and even the others- Gods, you were  _ hoping _ now.

Sighing at the skeleton, you could feel the frustration within you growing before you stomped down on it. You'd do something else if it came down to it. Quickly, but gently you laid Sans down on the leather bound chair, thanking the lords that they were soft and comfortable. Taking your time to place him on, you were delicate with him and slow. Careful of the hole in his skull as you rested his head upon the table. Seeing as he didn't make a single fuss meant he was still out of it. That wasn't good, shit.

He needed to eat and recuperate, sleeping as recovery wasn't going to do. And then there's the food. You needed more food, the food you had wasn't enough and monster food as well. You had to go buy more. Yeah and also-

"Human?" Who was- Sugar!

You must’ve been out of it as well, seeing as Sugar was now sitting besides Sans. You blinked slowly at him, a questioning look strewn across your face. 

"He'll wake up, don't you worry, human! If I give him some magic he'll for sure be up." He made a come hither motion with his hand as he got ready to summon his magic.

You stopped him, shaking your head at the motion as you gestured towards yourself that you'd give your own magic. He didn't need to waste his magic when he needed it as well. And wow, with your crappy hand signals the skeleton easily got a hold of what you meant. 

Understanding what you had in mind, a wide and happy smile stretched across his jaw before ending in a small whimper. He was hurt-

Noticing his expression, you swiftly gathered and compressed some of your magic in your hand. Your hands clenched as you raised them against his face. Releasing your magic down his skull as you slowly opened your palms like a blooming flower, letting the transfer of magic take its place. 

A slight greenish grey tinted mist infusing seamlessly into his jaw as you caressed the magic to settle in without any fuss. You rubbed his face for a few more seconds, the heat from your palms warming his cheeks. 

"Uhhhh Please  _ nyeh-heh _ hu-human  _ hehe _ th-that tiCKLES  _ NYEH-HEHE _ !" You stopped mid-motion and looked up to a very bright skeleton, his hearty laughter music to your ears. Strange. 

A light bulb bursting with light as you saw him shaking a tad as his laughter died down. A warbling smile set upon his maw as a blush of topaz dusted along his cheekbones. 

At least he was smiling without pain you noted, though the magic was temporary. Enough to last a couple of months considering your magic was still low, but it should quell his pain. You pumped most of what you had into it, but worth it, you concluded as you stared at him.

You figured you could whip up something that would help the pain or support his jaws at least. Retracting your hands from his face, a frown flashed across his face before curving into another smile. A look of realization came upon him as his toothy maw stretched wider, bigger than before. With careful hands he probed at his jaw, tapping his sharp teeth while opening and closing his mouth in delight.

An excited squeal escaped him as he turned back to you, the look in his eyes filled with literal stars froze you, it was so fucking… adorable? Yes, that's the word. But, how can a skeleton of all things be adorable? You don’t know how, but with Sugar, the term 'adorable' is exactly what'd you imagine him as the very definition of. Your soul oddly squealed with the exact same elation the tall skeleton was in. 

Suddenly, he grabbed your hands and held them tightly in his own, the sparkles practically pouring from him was creeping onto you, tingling your skin. 

"My teeth haven't been this comfortable, in well… ever since Undy- er THANK YOU! I REAL-uh I really am thankful. I was worried if my expressions were oddly stiff, but now I can smile all I want! And it's all  _ nyeh heh _ thanks to you…  _ soulmate? _ " 

A nervous air about him as he held your hands with a sugar sweet sincerity and his teeth curved into the perfect crescent. 

A smile. You instinctively went to clutch your chest, but held back. You were captivated by him so easily, so damn easily. The way he just soothed you with a smile, made you soften inside. Melting you from the warmth of his smile. Another strange feeling encompassed you, building a fort in your heart and making its bed there. It was sort of fluffy and light. 

You liked that. A bit too much for your liking.

He spoke up, more quietly than before, "May I call you that? Or- um it's okay to notit'sfineifyoudont'twanttoImeanIdon'tkniwyournameandOH I DIDN'T EVEN INTRODUCE MYSELF?!" And ended in an entirely loud and worried rant as he stood up from his seat. Taking you and your hands along with him. 

The chair beneath him went flying and crashed into one of the many walls in the house. Making a hefty sized hole left as a sad small cloud of white came into existence as the walls last breath of life.

You looked over the now quiet, sweating skeleton as he too stared at said wall, his mandible left agape in shock. His expression paling by the second, if that were even a possible feat for one as pale as alabaster, a single squeak leaving him. 

You had the most unusual urge to laugh,which made you choke on your saliva. Almost though, you held it back as he stared at the wall statue still. 

Still holding hands. Hehe

And once again, for a skeleton who used most of his magic, he was fucking strong. You didn't know how he did it, but hell he was strong. Mighty impressive as well. 

A sigh - *cough _ you-motherfucking-chuckled-you-liar _ cough _ * _ \- escaped you as you slipped out from his now-loose grasp. Flexing your hands out, Sugar, looking anywhere else but you as he quietly sat back down on one of the other chairs he dragged from the dining table. 

Slouching down on the seat as he hid himself from view, his skull rested atop the table as his hands covered the back of his cranium. You could feel the embarrassment and shame radiating from him as you could hear soft whimpers escaping him.

He went from happy-go-lucky to kicked puppy in a matter of seconds that it amazed you. How did he do that? He was scared of you just minutes ago and now he acted as if nothing even happened. Maybe he just didn't want to bring it up, cause who the hell would want to bring up a traumatising experience? 

Not you of course, but the boy emanated softness and warmth. Like being at knife-point didn't bother him at all, the starving he went through and being underground overall didn't chip at him. And considering his stance in this situation, this was the most emotion you've seen from him. He glowed even when he was gloomy, like right now.

And you thought… it was beautiful, he was beautiful. 

Taking it in, you couldn't help but smile. It was just impossible by how not to. The two of them made you feel fucking weird jnside, so fucking weird but it did wonders to your quiet soul.

Looking over the still embarrassed Sugar and an annoyed semi-tired Sans. You wanted to laugh so badly, just how did you end up here? 

Two skeletons and a human. The thought was fucking funny to you, everything about this arrangement was. You scrubbed at your face, trying to get out of this moody funk you were in, you had to roll with it. These things you thought, you felt, you had to roll with the punches. Even if they had your brain knocking against the insides of your skull. 

Walking over to Sans, you laid a single palm on his head. Feeling his skull stiffen under your touch, jeez you were gonna have to work on that, you released some of your magic and transferred the rest into him. The glow of a murky swamp green fusing with him. Yeah, your magic wasn't really pretty to look at, it had an ugliness to it, but it got the job done and fast. Taking back your hand, you judged that the transfusion was enough as you nodded to yourself. Soft grunting noises came out from under Sans as he slowly moved in place. 

At that you walked over into the kitchen to retrieve the food you made for the brothers. Ignoring the smaller skeletons gaze as he instantly shot up like a sprout, looking you over with a suspicious yet confused look.

Fixing two cutting-boards sized plates with the spaghetti bolognese, piling on both meat and pasta at an acceptable portion- meaning just dividing the food and giving both equal servings. Taking the garlic bread out of the oven and placing it on a separate plate as you grabbed the ready-made chocolate milkshake in hand. Glad that they were still cold and in perfect condition. The food was still hot and the drinks okay, you just hoped spaghetti bolognese and chocolate milkshake went well together.

Using your magic, you floated the plates of food, drinks and cutlery over to the dining table to see Sans who eyed the spaghetti bolognese with an intensity that could kill before looking back at you. He was still wary of you but he relaxed, you think, a bit as he looked over to his brother. Sugar, who smelt the spaghetti's fragrance a mile away, sat up to attention. A confused look to his face as it quickly morphed to one of- sparkles, the sparkles were back. You were learning quite quickly how much you lov-liked the sparkle look. It was-heh magical.

Clearing your throat, you spoke up, and no, you didn't talk like some rancid cavemen learning their alphabet for the first time. You needed to be straight up and stop being such an asshole. You had to clear up things, needed to redeem yourself to them. You were the one at fault as this all started with you.

You bowed deeply at the waist, even though you wanted to kowtow your ass to the ground but they needed to see this. You cleared your throat, getting their attention "I know I'm pushing this and I'm late on the whole of this mess, but I deeply regret putting the two of you through this imbroglio and endangering you two. By not only exposing you to my own dangerous predicaments, but by myself as well."

"I'm sorry, Sugar for doing  _ that  _ earlier and for causing the both of you to act against me. It was improper and shitty-"

Clenching your hands, you straightened up and looked at both of them in the socket. Well, tried to as your fringe covered your eyes from them but they didn't seem to mind it so you continued.

"If you wouldn't mind, do you think we could start over from this?" You strongly started out.

"I understand if you don't want and we can- I can end things from here and we- I can disappear from your sights. You won't ever hear, see or even think of me… it'll be like I never existed." You didn't sound fine at all and you were backing down like a damn coward, again! You were such a weakling, a fucking wimp you were. 

You were stuttering like a heartbroken drunk, and you actually felt like you were heart broken. Oh my God, you of all people, heartbroken? 

~~ It's not like this was the first time. ~~

You were fucking bad at apologies. 

You continued as you confirmed that your form did not falter even if your voice did, "But-uh besides that, can… please eat? You guys… low… magic and-"

" _ human _ ,"

You stopped, surprised at who spoke. It was Sans. You didn't even expect him to even talk to you.

"look we- i-uh, it's not- look i… " A frustrated sigh escaped him as he slapped his hand against his skull, dragging it down his face in a dramatic way. 

"What Axe," his name's Axe? Huh. "was trying to say, is that you don't need to apologise for that ruckus, in fact, I should be the one apologising for the hole in the wall, human." A low snicker rumbled from Axe, quickly stopping as Sugar looked him over. Glaring  _ cutely _ at his brother.

" _ ehem  _ Like I said, I- we should be thanking human. You needed help! And it was only the right thing to do! We saw Coffee and Wine…  _ hurting _ you and we couldn't just stand by! You're  _ our _ human, human." A soft smile pinched the edges of his mouth, a look of understanding crossed his face. He nudged at his brother as he still smiled, nodding at him to continue on from himself.

"same with paps-uh sugar said, but if you pull that kinda move with my bro i'll c h o p and g r i n d you inta b l o o d y m e a t and-"

"AXE!?" 

"i'm jokin, you know me, i'm just bein  _ humerus _ ."

You could hear a 'Badum-tshh' somewhere in the room, somehow.

"Axe please, be serious!"

"i can't be serious, I'm axe," a chuckle reverberated from him as he stopped once again from the look on Sugar's face. An 'I'm so done with your shit' look plastered on his skull. "okay, okay that's the last one hehe."

You weren't phased one bit by his threat, if anything, you'd allow him to do that. No ifs or buts, anything was allowed if you were ever to do that again. It was only fair anyways.

"look, human, it ain't dat serious at all. thanks for savin our coccyx and healin mah bro. i mean it… "

So he heard that as well, Sugar was being one of a siren when you helped him. You opened your mouth, but closed it as Axe spoke before you could say anything.

"don’t go disappearin on us, it ain't fine so just… don't go anywhere."

Besides his creepy smile, you nodded back at him. Mere words couldn't describe what you were feeling, though it stung you deep down. Something about that single line struck multiple chords within you. The line was a familiar one, a line you yourself remembering saying many times long, long ago. One you still thought of from time to time again. 

They didn't want you to leave and you couldn't find yourself doing that. You just hoped that they wouldn't do that to you, even if you knew that it was most likely to happen. You found yourself hoping - again, hoping isn’t your thing - that the inevitable never crossed paths with them. You hoped, like the stupid idiot you were.

Finding your voice, you spoke with a renewed tone. "Then, please, let me introduce myself, properly this time. My name is Y/N, a pleasure to meet you both." The both of them replied in kind.

"I am the Great Papyrus! Though, I go by the best of uh-Crooks- but! I am the Great Sugar now, thanks to you human! It is also nice to re-meet you again, Y/N!" He sang happily, his tone chipper as he said your name. 

"you ain't an ebony after all huh, figured it didn't suit ya- i mean, it's not like it doesn't suit ya it's just- yannow? and, oh my stars- axe, name's axe."

"Thanks Sugar-cube and it's fine Axe, no harm done." 

You bowed once again, as thanks as you gestured to the food before them, your lips curving upwards into a smile, reflecting the warmth they showed you. 

Cause one smile couldn't hurt. Right?

"Dig in, dinners on me."

  
  


*******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just recently found out that taking showers and toilet breaks are one of the best ways to come up with good ideas, pretty effective if you ask me. Random, I know, but damn it works wonders for writers-block. So if you're wondering why I'm taking so long, it's cause I'm doing the latter above... for the ideas!
> 
> Thanks guys! Plus one year anniversary of this story hell yeah! Thank you guys for reading, commenting, bookmarking and bringing in the love with ya kudos guys. All the best for you dear readers! Whoop whoop! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading my first chapter oh and feel free to give me advice on what I'm doing wrong or just comment on what your thinking right now. I suck at updating so please don't wait or get upset with the releases on this fanfic. Writing is really really hard. If you know what I'm saying ;)  
> Also, I hope you have damned happy and lovely day (or night) where over you are around the world.  
> And make sure to...  
> STAY DETERMINED :)
> 
> Here's a name guideline! (Names might change, so be on the lookout): 
> 
> Black- Swapfell Sans  
> Rus- Swapfell Papyrus  
> Axe- Horrortale Sans  
> Crooks- (Sugar) Horrortale Papyrus  
> *OG Sans*= Classic- (Vanilla) Undertale Sans  
> *OG Papyrus*= Creampuff- Undertale Papyrus  
> Crimson- (Red) Underfell Sans  
> Edge- (Boss) Underfell Papyrus  
> Blueberry- (Blues) Underswap Sans  
> Stretch- Underswap Papyrus  
> Wine- Fellswap!Gold Sans  
> Coffee- Fellswap!Gold Papyrus
> 
> Munbanz is my artblog and on ask-skin-it-walker you can ask me stuff on 'Locked on Repeat':  
> [@munbanz](http://munbanz.tumblr.com)  
> [@ask-skin-it-walker](http://ask-skin-it-walker.tumblr.com)


End file.
